sacrifice of love
by mounstha chan
Summary: sebuah kisah tragis yang menimpa keluarga uzumaki beberapa tahun yang lalu yang berawal dari perjodohan yang dibuat akan kembali terulang pada putri bungsu keluarga uzumaki tersebut, kushina uzumaki . namun benarkah yang terjadi pada kushina akan setragis kisah sebelumnya atau malah berakhir bahagia ? happy reading... (author ngak pinter bikin summary )
1. Chapter 1

_salam kenal semuanya , saya author baru di fanfiction . jadi masih belum berpengalaman , dari pada banyak bacot langsung aja dibaca semoga para reader suka..._

**Chapter 1 :repeated meetings**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina kami mencintaimu ..."

" kushina""

"kushina"

Teriakan itulah yang saat ini menggema di sekitar pintu keluar bandara ,suara itu datang dari puluhan orang yang hadir dan sedang menanti kehadiran seseorang dengan antusias .semetara para keamanan bandara telah kewalahan dengan aksi puluhan sporter ini.

Tak lama berselang keluarlah sosok gadis cantik berkulit putih serta bersurai merah dari salah satu pintu pesawat. gadis itu melambaikan tangan kearah puluhan fans fanaticnya ternyata di sana juga ada beberapa orang penting yang ia kenal menunggunya ,lalu ia menghampiri mereka.

"kyaaaa ….. kushina " sambut puluhan orang itu dengan histeris .

"tenang semuanya kami tahu bahwa kalian saangat menantikan penampilan kushina . dan kami beserta kushina berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah bersusah payah menjemput artis kami satu ini, untuk itu kami akan membayarnya dengan konser kembalinya kushina tiga hari lagi di teater gong II di pusat kota Tokyo tiketnya sudah bisa dipesan secara online mulai hari ini …." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas hitam di samping gadis berambut merah yang diketahui bernama lengkap kushina uzumaki .

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ….

Beberapa menit kemudian usai jumpa fans selesai.

" kushinna bagaimana kabarmu? maaf tadi mendadak sekali." Ucap pria paru baya itu .dia adalah Hiruzen Saratobi produser kushina yang berwenang mengatur seluruh kegiatan artisnya , yang tentunya artisnya disini adalah kushina .

" oh.. tidak apa-apa paman ,aku sudah biasa dengan hal ini .. oh ya paman soal konser itu paman serius..?" tanya gadis itu dengan masih memasang senyum manisnya ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang mendadak seperti sekarang ini jadi ia tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengatasinya.

"Oh ... tentu aku serius, bukankah aku sudah menyampaikan padamu dua bulan yang lalu sebelum kau kesini? Oh ... ya selamat atas kelulusanmu, tak ku sangka kau bisa lulus dengan predikat lulusan termuda. Padahal kuliah di luar negeri itu tidak mudah lho." ujar saratobi panjang lebar

Kushina tersenyum, memang produsernya satu ini sangat memanjakannya seperti anaknya sendiri begitu pula dengan kushina yang sudah menganggapnya seperti pamannya sendiri . "terima kasih paman ."

"Ah, aku sungguh senang kau kembali secepat ini. Oh ya mau ku antarkan?" tawar saratobi

"Tak usah paman, aniki akan menjemputku, mungkin ia sekarang sedang menuju kesini". Jawab Kushina, ia memang sedang menunggu kehadiran kakak tercintanya.

" oh ya ?kalau begitu aku duluan ya , aku harus mempersiapkan konsermu .. tak apa aku tinggal ?" Tanya saaratobi, dia sedikit kawatir meninggalkan artisnya sendiri .

di dalam hati kushina bersyukur ia mempunyai produser seperti saratobi," tak apa paman aku bisa menjaga diri …" jawab kushina .

" baiklah jaga dirimu pakai topimu dan kacamatamu …aku pergi dulu.. sampai jumpa " pamit saratobi sambil berlalu dari hadapan kushina.

Kushina hanya menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar badara sambil memegang ponselnya di telinga . dan menarik koper yang lumayan besar , ia memang cantik dan masih muda , umurnya sekitar 20 tahun dan baru saja lulus kuliah dengan gelar s1 bidang sosial di italia dia memang cepat kuliah karena ia tak pernah sekolah normal dari tk sampai sma ia hanya sekolah homeschooling.

…**Di sisi lain bandara …**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna pirang umurnya 22 tahun (bisa di cek di KTPnya,*plakkk* author bercanda lanjut...) dan ia terkenal jenius dan sudah lulus s2 setengah tahun yang lalu, ia selalu dikejar kejar para gadis yang terpesona dengan ketampanannya, selain itu ia juga merupakan pewaris dan telah menjadi direktur muda di suatu perusahaan ternama di jepang yaitu Namikaze group, tentu saja siapapun ingin menjadi istrinya tapi siap siap saja kecewa karena ia sudah memiliki tambatan hati dan untuk itulah dia disini.

Ia sibuk memegang ponselnya dan melirik kesana kemari seakan mencari seseorang . tapi sangking sibuknya melihat layar ponselnya sambil berjalan sampai-sampai ia tak melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya yang juga sibuk dengan ponsel ditelinganya dan tanpa di sengaja mereka saling menabrak satu sama lain .

" kyaaa…. " teriak orang yang dia tabrak yang ternyata seorang wanita .

Dengan sigap ia menangkap wanita yang yaris akan merasakan tidur di lantai bandara kalau tidak ia peluk pinggangnya dengan cepat.

Sesaat ia terpana dengan warna mata wanita itu. seakan membawanya ke alam yang damai seperti di taman violet .

" maaf nona aku tidak sengaja " ucapnya meminta maaf dan mencoba membantu wanita itu berdiri .

" oh ti tidak ap- … aduh-duh kakiku… " rintinya wanita sambil memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit akibat insiden itu karena posisi kakinya yang salah.

" anda baik baik saja " Tanya pemuda itu dengan perasaan bersalah " sepertinya kaki anda keseleo akibat insiden tadi " ucap pemuda.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di kursi penunggu.

"Aw ... pelan pelan ... Sakit _ttebane ... " __ucap wanita itu menahan sakit kakinya akibat di pegang oleh pemuda itu._

_Mendengar kata yang terasa janggal dari ucapan gadis itu pun sontak mengerutkan keningnya."__ttebane"__…? Batin pemuda itu kebingungan ._

**_Beberapa menit kemudian ._**

"bagaimana nona apa masih sakit ? " Tanya pemuda itu.

" ah…. Leganya , sudah tidak sesakit tadi, seharusnya kau tak usah susah payah memijatnya aku bisa sendiri kok " kata wanita itu menatap pemuda itu sesaat ia terpana dengan mata sappirre milik pemuda itu . namun ia tersadar dan mencoba berdiri namun.. " sakit .. " serunya kembali .ia kembali terduduk di kursi itu . pemuda yang menolong sekaligus menabraknya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat gadis keras kepala itu,tapi ia merasa pernah melihat sosok gadis didepannya dengan mata violet ,rambut merah yang indah , dan ia sedikit ragu dengan kata ttebane yang diucapkan gadis didepannya .

"Nona sebaiknya Anda jangan memaksakan diri, kaki Anda belum sembuh". Saran pemuda itu "ngomong ngomong nona seperti sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi

" ah sebenarnya tidak sopan berbicara pada orang yang belum dikenal " ucap gadis itu sedikit ketus . memang ia diajarkan oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing yang belum ia kenal.

" maaf nona, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri ,nama saya Minato Namikaze, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi , dan kalau boleh tau nona siapa ?" Tanya minato lagi ,ia tak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui siapa gadis yang didepannya Karena ia merasa pernah melihatnya bahkan sering .

" Kushina ….!" Panggil seorang pria berambut merah jabrik berpostur tubuh tinggi dan tegap dan berwajah mirip gadis yang di tabrak minato .

"Aniki" seru gadis yang disebut Kushina itu berdiri meskipun menahan sakit, minato pun juga ikut berdiri.

"Kushina .. kau kenapa .. kenapa jalanmu seperti itu.?" Tanya pria yang ternyata kakak gadis itu, ia menoleh kearah minato. ia mengenal siapa minato lalu ia tersenyum.

Minato pun merasakan juga mengenal pria berambut merah itu. Sebelum Kushina menjawab minato menjawabnya terlebih dahulu "ah .. begini .. tadi secara tak sengaja saya bertabrakan dengannya sehingga menyebabkan kakinya seperti itu".

" oh.. tidak apa apa adikku memang sedikit ceroboh …" jawab pria itu sambil merangkul kushina dan membawa tasnya , kusina yang sudah ada disebelahnya.

"aniki jangan asal bicara aku tidak ceroboh, aku tidak sengaja " bantah kushina , yang dijawab tawa kecil dari kakaknya Arashi Uzumaki .

" oh .. jadi nama nona kushina –san ,mohon maaf atas insiden tadi .."kata minato memecah reoni keluarga yang terpampang di hadapannya .

" oh tidak apa-apa lagi pula itu salahku juga, jalan tidak lihat –lihat , aku juga minta maaf _ttebane_ " ucap kushina .

" oh ya sudah .. kami tinggal duluan dan terimakasih sudah mengobati adikku Namikaze-san " ucap arashi sambil berlalu bersama kushina,minato pun bingung .

"Sampai jumpa .." ucap Kushina sambil melambaikan tanganya kearah minato.

**Minato POV **

Bagaimana bisa ia tahu namaku .Siapa dia? rasanya aku pernah melihatnya dan juga…. Gadis itu. Ah .. sudahlah sebaiknya aku kembali mencoba menghubungi Sara-hime .tiba tiba ada yang menutup mataku dan aku kenal siapa dia .

"Sara ..." tebakku, dan ternyata benar dibuktikan dengan turunnya tangan yang menutup mataku.

"minato kau selalu tau itu aku, minato aku kangen kamu " kata sara dan langsung menghambur memelukku . aku pun balik memeluknya.

"Aku juga rindu padamu ... oh ya, bagaimana perjalananmu ke Tailand?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap sara.

" ah.. minato bagaimana kalu kita makan dulu aku lapar…nanti aku ceritakan ya " rayu sara dengan manja .

Aku rasa sara ada benarnya " baiklah .. ayo" ajakku.

Aku pun meninggalkan bandara bersama sara tapi pikiranku masih mengingat ingat siapa sosok gadis yang ku tabrak tadi .

_**Off Minato POV**_

Di tempat lain di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa dan sedikit gaya jepang kuno yang terlihat dari desain taman rumah itu, yang masih memiliki ciri khas halaman rumah jepang. ini adalah kediaman keluaraga Uzumaki.

Halaman depan rumah itu dipenuhi rerumputan, bunga-bunga yang ditata rapi ada kolam yang seakan menyambut para tamu yang hendak masuk rumah dan jembatan kecil diatasnya yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung halaman dengan teras tempat pintu masuk rumah. Burung-burung sibuk berkicau ria di atas sebuah pohon Bunga sakura yang terletak diujung jembatan itu, namun interaksi para burung itu terganngu oleh sebuah panggilan seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di atas jembatan itu. "kaa-san aku pulang!" panggil Kushina memasuki kediaman keluarganya dengan kondisi kakinya yang masih sakit walau jalannya tak pincang seperti tadi, diikuti arashi yang sedang membawa koper adik tercintanya itu.

Kemudian keluarlah sosok wanita paruh baya berambut mirip dengannya dan masih terlihat cantik dan disusul sosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam. "Oh Kushina kau pulang" kata wanita itu sambil memeluk Kushina.

"Iya kaa-san aku pulang." jawab Kushina kemudian mereka melepas pelukan tersebut "tou-san aku pulang" sapa Kushina kepada ayahnya yang dijawab senyuman oleh ayahnya.

"Syukurlah kamu cepat pulang, ada sesuatu yang akan tou-san sampaikan kepadamu." Jawab tousannya

" hashirama sebaiknya kita sampaikan nanti saja , kushina masih lelah ." sela kaa-san kushina dan hanya anggukan yang diberikan tousannya .mereka pun segera menuju ruang tengah yang luas dan terhubung dengan tangga yang besar dan terlihat elegan dengan tiang tangga menuju lantai atas yang berwarna emas .

"Kushina kamu sudah makan? Atau perlu kaa-san suruh salah satu maid untuk menyiapkan makanan?" Tanya kaa-san Kushina, . Kushina hanya menggeleng kuat. saat ini mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Ah ... tak perlu _ttebanne..._ aku sudah makan di ichiraku ramen kaa-san bersama aniki "

" hmm.. kushina tou-san dan kaa-san sudah dengar akan hasil kuliahmu dan kami bangga padamu ,... ini hadiah kelulusanmu " ungkap tou-san sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada kushina.

Kushina menerimanya , lalu membukanya ternyata isinya sebuah kunci mobil dengan merek brand BMW " wahhhh …..arigatou tou-san"ujar senang sambil mendekati tou-sannya dan memeluknya

"Wah .. wah .. wah mentang-mentang aku yang menjeput, aku malah disuruh membawa kopernya ,untung saja adikku kalau tidak, mungkin kopernya sudah kulempar keluar" ujar arashi memecah suasana.

Kushina menoleh kearah kakanya yang baru masuk "hahhahaha ... sumimasen aniki, aku tak bermaksud tapi udah ada niatnya" ujar Kushina sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kakaknya. "Oh ya tou-san .. apa yang ingin tou-san dan kaa-san sampaikan tadi ..?" Tanya Kushina penasaran sambil duduk di sofa tempat kakaknya ,tou-san dan kaa-sannya saling berpandangan, kemudian tatapan Hashirama tertuju pada Kushina. matanya menunjukkan keseriusan di sana.

"kushina umurmu sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa dan sudah matang untuk menikah …"kalimat hashirama menggantung sehingga membuat dahi kushina berkerut heran, namun akibat kata _menikah _yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut hashirama itu juga membuat mata kushina beserta arashi melebar.

"_aku sudah bisa menebaknya,kali ini dengan siapa lagi? "_batin arashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hashirama melanjut pembicaraannya " tou-san ingin …"

**Di kediaman Namikaze**

"APAAAAA DIJODOHKANNNNN ..." suara Namikaze muda itu menggemma di ruang makan yang besar ,keluarga Namikaze sedang menikmati makan siang bersama. mereka sengaja berkumpul untuk mengumumkan sesuatu.

"minato tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu ,cobalah untuk dengarkan perkataan tou-san dengan baik" kata karura Namikaze kakaknya minato. ia sangat kesal dan heran dengan sikap adiknya itu .

" ya kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri dari keluarga Uzumaki … sudah jelaskan minato?"ulang tou-sannya pada minato yang membut namikaze muda itu marah .

"tidak bisa tou-san aku tidak mau dijodohkan aku sudah memilih sara untuk calon pendampingku…dan..da-"

"cukup minato kaa-san sudah muak dengan tindakanmu , memilih sarah ketimbang wanita yang kaa-san pilihkan untukmu yang jauh lebih baik dari sara dan sebaiknya kau ikuti kata kata tou-san dan kaa-san " minato hendak menyela kembali tapi kaa-san lebih dulu melanjudkan perkataannya setelah melihat mulut minato yang hendak membuka " dan kau harus pergi makan malam bersama mereka besok malam dan… tidak ada cerita tidak …kau mengerti..!" lanjut kaa-sannya dengan nada penuh ancaman kepada minato namun minato tak terima dan hendak pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku kehilangan selera makanku ..." ucap minato pergi tanpa mempedulikan jeritan kaa-sannya.

" ah…." Desah tsunade ,kaa-san minato ." anak itu keras kepala sekali ".ucap tsunade yang sudah kesal akibat respon yang diberikan minato tadi .

"sudahlah tsunade … biarkan saja, sebaiknya kau hubungi mito untuk menentukan tempatnya"kata jiraiya, suami tsunade sekaligus tou-san minato .

"baiklah nanti aku hubungi"

**Di rumah kediaman Uzumaki**

**kushina POV**

Saat ini aku di kamarku yang sudah 3 tahun ini aku rindukan ,tempat tidur king sizeku seakan memanggilku untuk menghilangkan penat , warna cat dan walppapernya yang berwarna violet serta bunga sakura membuat kamarku menjadi satu satunya tempat tujuanku untuk merilexkan pikiranku aku pun menenggelamkan badanku ditempat tidur. aku masih mengingat perkataan tou-san saat makan siang tadi akan Perjodohanku dengan salah satu anak temannya tou-san .…ahhhhhh…Apa-apaan tuh jodoh-jodohin tapi aku tak mungkin mengelak perintah tou-san . tuhan akankah aku harus melewati hidupku tanpa merasakan jatuh cinta dan mencintai .Aku ingin seperti aniki yang bisa memilih pendampingnya sendiri dan ….. yah … seperti mikoto tentunya ia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya seorang pewaris Uchiha Group ,Fugaku .walaupun fugaku seperti patung es berjalan yang sifatnya dingin sekali tapi menurut mikoto ia baik dan perhatian . tapi… kenapa aku tak bisa seperti mereka, malah mungkin akan berujung pada perjodohan ini . oh… tuhan kepalaku terasa sakit jika memikirkannya , aku pun menutup mataku .

**Minato POV **

Saat ini tempat tujuanku adalah menuju Bar tempat biasa aku mampir … hahahhaha…. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa di dalam mobil ini padahal dulu aku paling malas pergi ketempat yang seperti ini. tapi semenjak aku kenal sara aku sering kesana, karena sara selalu memintaku untuk menemuinya di bar itu. Dan soal perjodohan itu sebaiknya aku jangan mengatakannya pada sara aku belum sanggup melukai hati gadis yang kucintai ini …. Dan untuk wanita yang akan aku nikahi, aku bersumpah akan menyiksanya dan tidak akan mau menerimanya sehingga dialah yang akan meminta cerai terlebih dahulu .ah ya, itulah yang sebaiknya aku lakukan . ternyata karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal itu, aku sampai lupa kalau aku sudahsampai di bar.

**POV NORMAL **

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru baru saja berhenti dan terparkir di sebuah bar yang cukup memiliki banyak omset di Tokyo . seorang pemuda berambut kuning masuk ke bar tersebut . saat dia masuk terlihat bar itu penuh dengan pengunjung yang datang untuk minum-minum dan tidak banyak pula yang ingin menghabiskan malam bersama wanita-wanita yang bisa _digunakan_ ,tapi… bukan itu tujuan minato.

"minato akhirnya kau datang juga …"sapa sara, namun terhenti ketika melihat tampang kusut yang tertera di wajah kekasihnya itu " hmm... minato kau kenapa …? Kok wajahmu kusut sekali ?"

Minato yang telah melihat sikap selidik dari sara melempar senyumannya '"ah tidak apa-apa sara "

Kemudian mereka duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan bersama beberapa teman sara yang juga para eksekutif muda seperti minato dan juga sudah kenal dengan minato .

beberapa saat kemudian...

" minato?"panggil sara yang sudah sedikit mabuk .

" ah ada apa sara?"Tanya minato ,minato tidak ikut minum karena ia memang tak suka minum.

" hari kamis kita nonton konser ya….. ? aku dengar penyanyi favoriteku baru saja kembali dari italia hikh…. Sebaiknya … besok kau pesan saja tiketnya langsung ..hikh.. ya..kalau tak salah di teater gong II hikh… kau tahu… gedung itu khusus disiapkan untuknya besok hikh… "ucap sara sambil tersedat karena mabuk.

"baiklah … siapa nam-"belum sempat ia menanyakannya, sara sudah terlebih dahulu tidak sadarkan diri

"sara.. sara… bangun" panggil minato, tapi sara sudah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri .

Setelah mengantar sara, minato pulang, waktu telah menunjukkan jam 01.45 malam.

Minato masuk sambil mengendap –endap masuk kedalam kamarnya namun saat ia sampai di lantai menuju kamarnya ia dikejutkan oleh perkataan kakak perepuannya yang masih terbangun dan berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamarnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamar minato.

"minato….sudah jam berapa ini! Berani beraninya kau pulang selarut ini "kata kakaknya sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungya di pintu , minato yang mendengar, seketika membatu di tempat.

"aku yakin kau pasti habis menemani kekasih tercintamu itu di bar kan ? .." seringai kakaknya "seharusnya kau sudah membuang wanita itu jauh-jauh dari hidupmu ."

"tap-" minato hedak menyela tapi kakaknya keburu masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya

"_aku heran, kenapa mereka tak bisa menghaigai cintaku pada sara_"batin minato

**Keosokan harinya(H-1 sebelum konser)**

Kicauan burung burung dan sinar matahaari membangunkan kushina dari alam mimpinya .

"hoam…..,eh… sudah jam 7 pagi! aku harus cepat -cepat _ttebanne_ …" ujar kushina pada dirinya sendiri dengan segera ia pergi mandi , berpakaian dan segera kelantai bawah.

Sesampainya di ruang makan itu segera menyapa kedua orang tuanya namun ia dibuat heran dengan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Pagi .. kaa-san tou-san eh .. aniki .. jadi aniki tidak pulang kerumah aniki semalam ...?" Menatap heran pada kakaknya.

"hahaha… adikku tersayang ,aku sengaja tidak pulang untuk menimati pagi ini bersama-sama seperti 4 tahun lalu."

ya… sudah 4 tahun arashi menikah dan membangun keluaraga kecilnya sendiri bersama istrinya anko uzumaki (setelah menikah marga anko diganti dengan uzumaki )dan sudah memiliki satu anak bernama matsumi uzumaki berusia 2 tahun .

" oh begitu " kushina menarik kursinya lalu duduk sambil mengoles selai pada rotinya.

"kushina tadi produser saratobi menelfon ,katanya kamu disuruh ke tempat latihan untuk persiapan konser mu besok ,katanya dia sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif " kata kaa-sannya memecah kesunyian.

" oh.. jadi kamu mau mengadakan konser come backmu ya…." Seringai arashi pada adiknya.

" iya donk… paman saratobi telah mempersiapkannya dan aku juga sudah mempersiapkan laguku untuk itu " ucap kushina dengan bangga .arashi hanya bisa terkekeh dengan sikap semangat adiknya ini. dia akui adiknya memang berbakat dalam bernyanyi , sejak mulai bermusiklah kushina mulai sedikit-sedikit menunjukkan sikap feminimnya .

Dulu kushina sangat tomboy dan hobi berkelahi,suka berpakaian seperti laki-laki, jika ada acara formal selalu menjadi heboh karena susahnya untuk menyuruh kushina memakai gaun dan kini sudah berubah sikapnya sudah mulai lembut dan tidak menampakkan sikap tomboynya lagi.

"Kushina .. tou-san Cuma mau mengingatkanmu nanti malam kita akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu" ucapan tou-sannya ini berhasil membuat wajah Kushina menjadi suram.

"Dan gaunmu juga sudah kaa-san siapkan Kushina, kaa-san yakin kamu pasti cantik dengan gaun itu." Sambung kaa-sannya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis atas kata tou-Sandan kaa-sannya "ya"

Selesai sarapan tepat jam 8 pagi kushina berangkat menuju tempat latihannya dimana tempat itu akan menjadi tempat konsernya besok malam. ia memakai celana jins warna hitam serta tank top warna pink muda yang ditutupi jaket kaos warna abu abu dengan garis – garis hitam dan sepatu ket putih . namun akibat tidak konsentrasinya ia saat mengemudi, ia hampir menabrak sebuah mobil sport biru dengan segera ia langsung mengerem mobilnya, tampaknya mobil yang akan dia tabrak pun melakukan hal yang sama .

"ah hampir saja … sebaiknya aku meminta maaf "gumamnya dan langsung keluar dari mobil BMW merahnya . tampak seorang pemuda dengan pakaian formal khas para eksekutif keluar dari mobil itu dengan luka kecil di keningnya .

Kushina langsung meminta maaf dan menunduk tanpa melihat siapa orang itu"gomen nasai aku tidak sengaja …"

"kau…." Ucap pemuda itu dan sukses membuat kushina yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap dengan mata terbelalak pada pemuda itu dan ternyata yang ditabrak kushuna adalah minato, orang yang juga bertabrakan dengannya di bandara .

Dan akahirnya mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka di bawah pohon di tepi jalan yang penuh dengan rumput hijau serta terletak di tepi danau .

"aduh… pelan- pelan … sakit" rintih minato saat kushina mengobati lukanya.

"sakit ya … tapi ini sudah pelan .. atau sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit saja"

"Tidak usah ini Cuma luka kecil" ucap minato sambil menatap Kushina dan ia terpesona dengan warna rambut Kushina " _warna merah yang indah_ "batinnya.

"yap.. sudah selesai ,ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi ..sungguh aku benar benar tidak konsen tadi."

" aku juga salah ,sangking terburu-burunya ,aku juga tidak konsen " ia baru ingat bahwa dia harus segera memenuhi permintaan sara kemarin dan ia berfikir kenapa ia tak tanyakan pada kushina mana tau kushina bisa membantunya.

" oh ya kushina –san … tak apa kalau aku memanggilmu begitu kan..?"Tanya minato agak ragu. Dan dijawab anggukan kushina " begini apakah kau tau dimana aku bisa mendapatkan tiket konser … aduh aku lupa lagi menanyakannya pada sara kalau tidak salah artisnya itu baru akan melakukan konser comebacknya di…" sesal minato

"Teater Gong II Besok malam saja kan?"

" ah… ia itu dia, aku lupa menanyakan nama artisnya tapi aku ingat betul tempat dan waktunya …jadi kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan tiket itu? ." ucap minato sambil menatap kushina

Kushina terkekeh pelan dan membuat minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran ,..kushina sendiri terkekeh karena ia tak menyangka bahwa masih ada orang yang tidak mengenalinya .sesaat ia mengingat sesuatu bahwa ia harus segera pergi .

"oh my god …aku hampir lupa " minato semakin heran dengan jawaban kushina yang tidak menyahuti pertanyaannya ." aduhh maaf ya … aku harus pergi " kata kushina sambil berdiri dan merogoh sesuatu dari tas tangannya

"ta-" ucapan minato terpotong akan sesuatu yang diberikan kushina yang ternyata dua lembar tiket konser yang ia tanyakan

"Ini ... aku berikan pada mu"

"bagaimana-"

"Aku tau kau pasti akan pergi dengan kekasihmu kan?"

Minato tersenyum pada kushina tapi matanya terbelalak saat melihat gambar gadis berambut merah yang sedang bermain gitar tertera pada tiket tersebut tapi tunggu …mirip dengan gadis yang ada didepannya .

Sesaat minato ingin mengungkapkannya ternyata kushina telah menghilang dari hadapannya .

" sampai jumpa " kata kushina yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan hendak masuk.

" hei… tunggu…" panggil minato tapi kushina sudah terlebih dahulu melajukan mobilnya .

"JANGAN ... JANGAN" gumam minato.

TBC

.

.

hehe ... selesai juga chapter satunya , maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan maklum author baru..., author janji akan memperbaikinya .

sekian dulu deh . chapter 2nya akan author update secepatnya ok...

akhir kata... REVIEW... PLEASE...


	2. concerts and engagements

_Terimakasih Banyak buat yang udah ngereview chapter satu , author jadi semangat dech... buat update chapter _

_terimakasih buat:_

_ dan Chen Akemi Tasha ._

_silahkan dibaca semoga chapternya lebih baik dari sebelumnya ..._

Disclaimer :Kishimoto Masashi

Rate : Teen _(mudah-mudahan ngak melenceng)_

Genre : romance , hurt

Pair : MinaKushi

_(kelupaan waktu chapter kemarin)_

**Chapter 2 :Concerts and Engagements**

Sebuah mobil BMW Merah baru saja terparkir di halaman pakir yang luas sebuah gedung besar bertuliskan TEATER GONG II JAPAN (kalau di Indonesia mirip istora senaian tapi ini lebih luas ).

Kushina memasuki gedung tersebut, disana ia telah melihat semua kru serta para official dan para dancer sudah berada di sana . gedung itu penuh dengan cahaya lampu warna warni yang biasa digunakan untuk pentas dan konser- konser besar.

"Kushina , Kenapa kamu telat ? paman sudah mencarimu! "ternyata suara itu datang dari wanita yang seumuran dengan Kushina, berambut hitam kebiru biruan ,Mikoto Uchiha. Sahabat sekaligus maneger kushina .

" hai mikoto, maaf tadi ada insiden kecil "kata Kushina sambil tersenyum . Tiba- tiba Mikoto memeluknya.

" Kushina ,aku sangat merindukanmu "ucap mikoto setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Kushina hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Mikoto tersebut."hei Mikoto! bukannya kita hanya tidak bertemu tiga hari _ttebanne_…"Mikoto hanya dapat terkekeh .

Mikoto kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Kushina .Ia kembali 2 hari lebih dahulu dari kushina karena dijemput Fugaku , memang kuliah saat ia sudah menikah dan memiliki satu anak berusia 3 tahun bernama Itachi .

" kushina kenapa terlambat ?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan suasana saat itu ,yah.. suara itu datang dari Produer Kushina .

Kushina dan Mikoto segera menoleh kearah asal suara" ah… maaf paman,tadi ada insiden kecil di jalan " ungkap Kushina sambil tersenyum dan embungkuk.

" ya, sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lebih lanjut, cepat sana mulai latihannya! ". Kushina mengangguk dan hendak pergi sebelum akhirnya tercegah oleh pertanyaan saratobi" oh ya..kushina lagunya sudah siap?"

Kushina membalik "ya , sudah aku siapkan "

"bagus … berikan instrument yang kau buat kepada Tobirama "

" baik paman "

Dan sesi latihan itu berjalan lancar.

Malam Harinya disebuah Restaurant milik NAMIKAZE GROUP yang bernama " GODAIME ".

"minato! hilangkan muka masammu itu, kaa-san tak ingin calon besan kita melihat muka masammu itu" hardik Tsunade yang sudah kesal dengan muka masam Minato.

" iya.. iya kaa-san " akhirnya Minato terpaksa memasang tampang tenang dan ramahnya yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

Sekarang mereka baru saja masuk ke restaurant tersebut dan sedang menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang ternyata ruang makan restaurant itu ,tepatnya di lantai dua. Semua pengunjung tampak terpana dengan alunan musik seorang gadis yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar, ya gadis itu Kushina. Ia sedang bernyanyi dengan gaun biru tua selutut dan berkerut di bagaian roknya , bagian punggung terbuka menampakkan kulit putih mulusnya , rambut merahnya di buat menggelombang yang di disatukan di sebelah kanan bahunya dengan sebuah jepitan panjang putih yang dihiasi berlian kecil berwarna putih, dan poninya dibuat menyamping ke sebelah kiri serta sepasang anting berlian panjang ,sungguh ia tampak sangat cantik .

" hallo apa kabar! sudah lama menunggu hashirama dan mito .." sapa Jiraiya yang sudah berdiri didepan sepasang suami istri calon besannya .

Hashirama dan Mito sontak berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Jiraiya beserta keluarganya.

" ah tidak juga, baru sekitar 30 menit lalu ." jawab mito ,kini tatapannya tertuju pada Minato yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade "oh ..ini dia Minato ,sudah besar ternyata ." Minato dengan hormat membungkuk .

Setelah itu mereka semua duduk , sambil menunggu pesanan mereka .Hashirama berbincang dengan Jiraiya masalah bisnis dan Tsunade juga terlihat asyik berbincang dengan Mito sedangkan Minato, ia tertekun sambil membalas pesan Sara .

"Minato sudah besar dan tampan sekali ya…" ujar Mito memuji Minato.

" oh tentu, dia kan putraku hahahaha ". Jawab Tsunade " oh.. ya ,mana calon menantuku? "penyataan Tsunade sontak membuat percakapan Hashirama dan Jiraiya terhenti .

" eh.. iya, mana dia ?" Tanya Jiraiya

" oh tenang saja, itu dia putiku sedang bernyanyi di pentas ". jawab Hashirama dengan bangga .Sontak mata Jiraiya dan Tsunade tertuju pada Kushina yang sedang bernyanyi di pentas yang dikelilingi beberapa pasangan yang sedang berdansa karena lagu kushina yang indah dan merdu. Kushina menyanyikan lagunya yang bersyair inggris yang judulnya crazier (aslinya lagu taylor swift ).

" wah putrimu cantik sekali ternyata , cocok untuk putraku yang tampan ini, hahaha… " puji Jiraiya sambil tertawa yang diikuti tawa Hashirama , Mito dan Tsunade . Minato tidak memperhatikan mereka karena masih sibuk dengan ponselnya .

" kudengar dia baru tamat dari salah satu universitas di Italia bukan ?"Tanya Jiraiya

" yah begitulah .." jawab Hashirama

" jurusan apa ..? "

" jurusan social . .. entah kenapa dia mengingikannya … "

" wah hebat sekali putrimu … masih mau kuliah dan mau meninggalkan karir keartisannya , sungguh luar biasa ,kan jarang sekali ada artis yang seperti itu." Ungkap Tsunade .

Beberapa menit kemudian…..

"sepertinya ia sudah selesai .." kata Mito.

Dan benar saja, Kushina menghentikan nyanyiannya dan membungkuk pada penonton yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton . Kemudian ia langsung menuju ke tempat duduk ayah dan ibunya, dan ternyata sudah ada tiga orang yang juga duduk disana .

" Kushina apa kabar! " sapa Tsunade sambil mendekat ke Kushina dan menyentuh pipi kushina "kau memang cantik sekali " katanya, lalu melepaskan tangannya.

Kushina yang memang tidak mengenal atau tepatnya tak mengingat sosok wanita tadi hanya membungkuk dan memberi salam "apa kabar baa-san " .

" ah tak usah panggil baa-san ,sebentar lagi kan kau akan menjadi menantuku .kau panggil saja aku kaa-san " kata Tsunade kemudian melirik Minato yang duduk disebelahnya."Minato ayo beri salam dan berkenalan dengan calon istrimu ."ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Minato yang sejak awal tadi terpaku pada pnselnya .

"_Minato ?" batin Kushina ._

Minato pun sontak berdiri dan ketika ia menatap gadis yang ada didepannya ,matanya terbelalak kaget begitu juga kushina .

"KAUUU" ucap mereka serempak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain .

Hal itu membuat Hashirama , Mito, Tsunade beserta Jiraiya kaget karena anak-anak mereka ternyata sudah saling mengenal ,padahal mereka sudah lama tak dipertemukan ( maksudnya sudah lama tak bertemu akan di ceritakan di chapter- chapter berikutnya).

Setelah acara kaget-kagetan itu berakhir, mereka menikmati hidangan mereka . Kedua orang tua dari Kushina dan Minato sibuk berbincang-bincang ,sedangkan mereka hanya terbungkam sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**KUSHINA POV**

Jadi ternyata dia orangnya , aku akui aku memang jatuh cinta padanya semenjak di bandara itu. Tapi,mengapa ia mau di jodohkan dengan ku? bukankah dia sudah punya pacar?

Aku meliriknya aku akui dia sangat tampan rahangnya yang kokoh memperlihatkan bahwa dia pemberani , matanya… oh Tuhan , aku sudah terpesona sejak awal pada matanya itu .Matanya sewarna dengan langit , namun kali ini wajahnya tampak memperlihatkan ketidaksenangan .Dan aku yakin, pasti dia tidak mau menikah denganku . Ya.. benar, tentu tidak mau, mana ada orang yang sudah punya pacar mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai bahkan baru ia kenal .

Aku tertekun saat ia menatapku barusan , matanya memperlihatkan kebencian, akankah kepadaku tatapan itu ia berikan ?

**MINATO POV**

Aku tidak menyangka dia yang menjadi calon isrtiku yang kaa-san dan tou-san jodohkan .Oke! aku akui ,dia sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Sara dan rambutnya lebih cantik dari rambut Sara .Warnanya merah cerah ,tapi tetap saja aku benci padanya dan aku memang harus membencinya agar dia mau menolak pernikahan itu .

Aku tau dia menatapku sejak tadi, saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dia menundukkan wajah seakan tahu kalau aku membencinya.

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah acara makan malam selesai mereka pulang ke kediaman mereka masing –masing .

**Kediaman uzumaki**

Saat ini Hashirama dan Mito sedang berada di ruang kerja Hashirama sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang tak sempat ia lihat saat di kantor .

TOK….TOK….

Seketika mereka menoleh ke pintu karena ada yang mengetuknya .

Mito menoleh kearah Hashirama dengan tatapan seakan ingin mengatakan "_siapa yang mengetuk malam –malam begini ?"_dan Hashirama hanya mengangkat bahu ,seakan mengatakan _" tidak tahu "._

" ya … silahkan masuk ?" kata Hashirama.

Dan terlihat sosok pria muda dengan rambut jabrik dengan warna yang sama dengan Mito melangkah masuk yang memakai setelan khas para eksekutif.

" Arashi , ada apa kamu malam-malam kesini ?dan mengapa kamu masih memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Mito heran . Hashirama yang tahu jawaban nya langsung menjawabnya sebelum Arashi sempat membuka mulut.

"oh dia, tadi aku suruh menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu karena acara tadi ." lalu menoleh ke arah Arashi yang sudah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan meja kerjanya .

" tou-san ,aku mohon tou-san membatalkan perjodohan Kushina dengan Minato Namikaze ". ucap Arashi serius dan to the point yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam Hashirama .

" apa maksudmu….. Arashi ".

" tou-san biarlah Kushina sendiri yang menentukan jodoh-"ucapan Arashi di potong oleh Hashirama .

" tidak bisa…. Kushina tetap akan menikah dengan Minato karena itu sudah direncanakan ."

" apakah tou-san tidak-"ucapan Arashi kembali dipotong tapikali ini yang memotongnya adalah kaa-sannya .

" Arashi ,Kushina dan Minato itu sudah saling kenal satu sama lain, jadi tak salah mereka kami jodohkan … keluaraga Namikaze juga sudah setuju akan hal itu dan kaa-san mohon jangan coba-coba kau batalkan perjodohan ini, seperti kau membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Karura dulu , Minato itu pria baik dan kaa-san yakin ia pasti bisa menjaga Kushina dengan baik."ujar Mito panjang lebar .

" kaa-san aku tau dia pria yang baik ,tapi bagaimana kalau ia tak mencintai Kushina ,maka itu akan membuat Kushina menderita-" Arashi menggantung kata- katanya dan menarik nafas untuk melanjudkan kalimatnya " dan aku tak mau kejadian seperti dulu terulang kembali pada Kushina".

" CUKUP Arashi…" ucap Mito sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian masa lalu keluarganya yang menyakitkan itu.

Arashi sontak berdiri " kaa-san aku tak mau Kushina berakhir seperti Nee-san dulu ,aku tak ingin kejadian yang menimpa nee-"

"cukup Arashi !" Hashirama memotong kalimat Arashi setelah melihat keadaan istrinya yang sedang menangis mengingat kejadian kelam keluarganya . "kami tak ingin mengingat apa pun yang terjadi pada kakakmu Karin itu ."

"maksud tou-san … kalian ingin melupakan Nee-san ,begitu ?" ucap Arashi dengan marah pada kedua orang tuanya ia tahu ini salah, tapi ia tak mau terima terhadap sikap ayah dan ibunya. " aku tak percaya kalian melupakannya padahal ia berakhir seperti itu akibat tindakan kalian yang-" ucapan lirih Arashi itu kembali di sanggah ayahnya .

" itu karena kesalahannya sendiri .."

"ap-"

"CUKUP Arashi , tou-san tak mau berdebat masalah ini denganmu " ucap Hashirama yang masih menenangkan istrinya yang menangis.

Arashi melihat kaa-sannya dengan tatapan bersalah " kaa-san aku tidak bermak-" ucapannya terpotong setelah melihat tatapan ayahnya ,"terserah kalian " ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya .

Sementara Hashirama masih sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang sudah ia nikahi semenjak usianya masih 18 tahun .Memang sangat muda , usia Hasirama sama dengan jiraiya 49 tahun dan usia Mito dan Tsunade 48 tahun ,mereka memang sudah akrab sejak masih di bangku SD. Hashirama dan Mito menikah di usia 18 dan 17 tahun ,Jiraiya dan Tsunade menikah di usia 24 dan 23 tahun .

**Sementara itu di kamar kushina **

Kushina telah memakai piama tidurnya, tapi ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Minato yang ia rasa sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengan Minato . Kushina membongkar album foto semasa kecilnya yang terletak di rak lemari bukunya yang diatasnya tersusun dengan rapi kaset-kaset CD nya .

TOK…TOK

Kushina tersentak seketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya, ia segera membukakannya dan mengabaikan album-albumnya yang berserakan .

Setelah di buka ternyata kakaknya yang masih memakai pakaian kekantornya. " aniki…! Loh aniki belum pulang ..?" kushina heran, kenapa kakaknya malam begini ke kamarnya dan masih memakai pakaian kantornya.

" boleh aku masuk ?"tanya Arashi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kushina dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kushina.

Saat ini Arashi duduk di sofa beranda kamar Kushina .

Kushina yang keheranan dengan tingkah kakaknya pun bertanya " hei.. aniki !kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku " .

"memangnya tak boleh aku mampir ke kamar adikku " ucap Arashi sambil menunjukkan senyumannya pada Kushina. Ia menghirup udara malam itu,angin malam berhembus dengan lembut ,membuat rambut Arashi melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

Kushina yang bersandar di pintu berandanya hanya bisa cemberut dan membuang muka." Bukan begitu _ttebanne_ … bukannya kau seharusnya pulang ke rumahmu sendiri !"

Arashi hanya tertawa melihat adiknya yang cemburut yang menurutnya imut itu " hahaha.. Kushina ,sudahlah! aku kesini untuk bertanya , bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai calon suamimu ?"

Pertanyaan Arashi sukses membuat pipi Kushiana bersemu merah dan kemudian berubah muram. Arashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri adik tersayangnya itu . " ahaaaa !kau menyukainya .. ya kan? " goda Arashi ,walaupun didalam hati ia sedikit merasa takut.

" ah… aniki… jangan menggodaku " elak Kushina. Walaupun Kushina akui , ia menyukai Minato .Namun ia masih merasa bahwa Minato tak akan membalas menyukainya juga nantinya,memikirkan itu wajah Kushina berubah sedikit muram.

" aku tahu itu …. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tak mencintaimu Kushina ?" pertanyaan Arashi sontak membuat wajah Kushina tambah muram .

Arashi melanjutkan ucapannya setelah melihat reaksi Kushina ." Kushina ,sebelum semuanya terlambat sebaiknya kau mengelak dari perjodohan ini " .Mata Kushina membulat, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Arashi " aku tak mau kau menderita imotoku sayang ,jika kau mau aku akan membantumu lolos dari perjodohan ini ".

" tidak aniki … ak..ku tetap akan melanjutkannya ,aku tak mau mengecewakan kaa-san dan tou-san walaupun aku tau kemungkinan aku akan tersiksa " ucap Kushina dengan nada ,ia yakin. Jika ia nantinya menikah dengan Minato mungkin ia akan tersiksa ,karena Kushina yakin Minato pasti akan tetap mencintai wanita yang menjadi pacarnya.

Arashi tahu untuk membujuk kushina sangat sulit_" aku tau kau akan menjawabnya seperti itu,Karena sifatmu mirip dengan-"nya"" batin arashi _.

" ya.. sudah aku mau pulang dulu … tidurlah imotoku.." ucap Arashi ,lalu keluar dari kamar Kushina .

Kushina masih mematung di beranda kamarnya .

**Keesokan harinya …**

" ya.. Miko aku akan segera kesana . " sahut Kushina saat mejawab telfon menagernya yang meminta kushina cepat ke tempat konsernya. karena ternyata para penonton sudah ramai padahal masih 2 jam lagi konser di mulai .

**Sementara Di parkiran teater Gong II Japan.**

" Minato terimakasih sudah memenuhi permintaan ku …"kata Sara sambil memeluk lengan Minato erat.

Saat ini , parkiran di teater Gong II itu sudah padat oleh penonton yang ingin melihat artis kesayangan mereka kembali ke atas panggung .Sara termasuk fans berat artis tersebut ,karena menurutnya suara artis itu sungguh bagus .Sedangkan Minato masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ,ia memang tak terlalu suka menonton konser tapi karena ajakan Sara ia tak bisa menolaknya .

" kau tahu Minato ,aku sangat mengagumi Kushina Uzumaki ini ,kalau tak salah dia habis lulus loh kuliah di Italia …bla…bla…." Sara sibuk mengoceh tapi tak diperhatikan oleh Minato. Saat ini mereka telah masuk ke tempat konser itu , semua penonton sudah mulai ribut .

Sara yang merasakan omongannya tak di acuhkan Minato mulai kesal " hei Minato kamu kenapa sih?."

Minato yang sadar dan melihat kekesalan diwajah Sara pun merespon " ah .. tak apa-apa…" jawabnya sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya ,walau sebenarnya tak gatal " kau bilang apa tadi? aku kurang mendengarnya karena .. suara ribut ini" ungkap Minato bohong.

" aku bilang ,sebelum kita pulang kita ke belakang panggung untuk berfoto bersama Kushina ya..ya " sontak Minato mematung .Ia tak mau Sara sampai tahu kalu sebenarnya Kushina adalah orang yang dijodohkan untuk Minato ." kita minta tolong Mikoto saja,supaya kita bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kushina ,kan dia menagernya … " lanjut Sara tanpa menoleh pada Minato .

Beberapa menit kemudian konser dimulai .

Konser dibuka dengan lagu "cant back down " ( aslinya lagu demi lovato yang termasuk dalam ost . film camp rock ) .Kushina tampil dengan t-sirt tanpa lengan yang berkelap kelip warna biru dan ungu ,serta rok selutut warna krem serta sepatu kets berwarna putih .Rambutnya digerai dan hanya menggunakan jepit rambut yang biasa ia pakai sejak kecil pemberiaan teman masa kecilnya .

Kushina memulai aksinya .

Kushina muncul di tengah pentas dari arah bawah

_We can't__  
__We can't back down (x4) _(kushina bernyanyi sambil bergoyang diikuti oleh munculnya para dancer dari arah belakang)_Not right now_ (semua penonton bertepuk tangan mengikuti alunan lagu begitu pula Sara)_  
__We can't back down__  
__Not right now__  
__We can't back down__  
__We can't back down__Don't close your eyes__  
__We're all in this together__  
__Wherever we draw the line __  
__We're not gonna straddle across it__  
__Or lose it_

(kushina menari didikuti para dancer)_We can't back down__  
__There's too much at stake__  
__This is serious__  
__Don't walk away__  
__We can't pretend it's not happening__  
__In our own backyard__  
__Our own home plate__  
__(No way)__  
__We've been called out__  
__(We've been called out)__  
__Do you hear your name?__  
__(Yeah)__  
__I'm not confused__  
__Let's win this thing__  
__(Let's do it)__  
__We can't back down__  
__There's too much at stake__  
__Don't walk away__  
__Don't walk away, yeah_

Minato yang melihat aksi kushina dipanggung menjadi terpana .

"_seperti yang kuduga , dialah artisnya. Pantas saja banyak Penggemarnya ,Penampilannya memang memukau . Sayang sekali aku harus membencinya "batin Minato._

Konser itu berlangsung meriah ,Kushina juga tampil dengan memukau .

Setelah konser selesai ….

" Kushina paman bangga padamu , penampilanmu sungguh menakjubkan. " puji Hiruzen Saratobi setelah konser usai. Ia juga membawakan Kushina sebuket bunga mawar merah .

Kushina menerimanya dan memeluk Produser yang ia anggap pamannya itu. " terima kasih paman " ia pun melepas pelukannya " ini juga berkat paman " .

" ya sudah, kau istirahatlah dulu ,setelah ini akan ada jumpa fans …"

Kushina pun masuk ke ruang make upnya untuk istirahat, ia duduk di depan meja rias yang terdapat kaca dengan dikelilingi lampu-lampu kecil.

" aku sungguh rindu akan hal ini…. " guman Kushina sambil memandang sekeliling ruang make up itu.

Kemudian Mikoto masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kushina menoleh kearah Mikoto .

" Kushina,aku membawa ibu-ibu yang mengaku fans beratmu " kata Mikoto,Kushina hanya tersenyum .

Kemudian masuklah dua sosok wanita yang sebaya dengan Kushina dan Mikoto.

" eh… Mikoto! bukankah kata-kata ibu- ibu juga berlaku untukmu " kata seorang wanita berambut coklat Mebuki Haruno .Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Mikoto . Kushina hanya memandang ketiganya dengan senyuman.

" hhahahaha aku lain.. disini aku bukan ibu-ibu seperti kalian berdua, aku disini maneger yang masih single "jawab Mikoto sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

" oh ya!awas saja … aku bilang ke Fugaku lho " kata wanita satunya Yushino Nara " Kushina .. bagaimana keadaanmmu ,aku kangen kamu " lanjutnya sambil memeluk Kushina .

" aku juga Kushina ,eh… kamu sudah punya pacar belum?" Tanya mebuki.

Kushina kemudian senyum dan menceritakan tentang perjodohannya kepada mereka bertiga, tapi ia tak menyebutkan siapa orangnya.

"APAAAAAA KAU DIJODOHKAN "sorak mereka bertiga ,setelah cerita Kushina usai .

" Kushina kenapa kamu tak bilang? aku kan menegermu, dan dengan siapa ..?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menggoyang goyangkan badan Kushina dengan tangannya .

" ah… Miko hentikan! " kata Kushina dan Mikoto pun menghentikan aktivitasnya " aku belum bisa bilang karna masih rahasia " ujar Kushina lagi sehingga membuat tema- temannya mendesah kesal , sekaligus kecewa .

" ya sudah kalau tak mau …" kata Mikoto yang sudah kesal karna tak mendapatkan jawaban .

Setelah kedua temannya pergi ,tinggallah Mikoto beserta Kushina yang sedang istirahat sebelum acara jumpa fans diadakan . Kushina kini sedang menikmati jus yang diberikan salah satu officialnya.

Tiba tiba … ponsel Mikoto berdering , Mikoto pun segera mengangkat .

" **halo Mikoto aku butuh bantuanmu ,sekarang kau dimana? "ucap orang yang berada di ujung sambungan telfon Mikoto. **

" hei Minato ,ada apa buru-buru banget ngomongnya ,kayak dikejar setan aja ." jawab Mikoto.

Kushina yang mendengar kata Minato ,reflek menyemburkan jus yang diminumnya lalu tersedak .Mikoto yang mengetahui nya segera merapat ke Kushina .

" Kushina kamu tak apa-apa ?" Tanya Mikoto .

Sedangkan Minato yang masih terhubung bersama Mikoto langsung mengerutkan keningnya _" Kushina " batinnya_ .

"tak apa-apa Miko, aku hanya tersedak ..sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu untuk membersihkan bajuku " Kushina segera masuk ke toilet yang terhubung dengan ruang make up Mikoto mengangkatkan bahunya akibat sikap Kushina tadi dan kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya .

" halo .. Minato kau masih di situ ?"

" **iya … tadi ada apa …?"**

" ah tak apa-apa … artisku lagi keselek minuman , to the point kau butuh bantuanku untuk apa ?"

Minato langsung menyatakan maksudnya dan Mikoto dengan senang hati menolongnya .

Setelah cukup lama Kushina keluar dari toilet ( tepatnya sekitar 35 menit lebih).

Ia terkejut dengan sosok Minato yang ada di ruang make up nya dengan seorang wanita yang memeluk lenganya , ia langsung menebak bahwa wanita itu adalah pacar Minato .

" _untuk apa dia kesini "_ batin sebelum ia membuka mulut ,Minato terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya .

" ah begini Uzumaki-san pacarku ingin meminta berfoto bersamamu, eh.. ia fans beratmu" ucap Minato dengan suara datar dan tatapannya … masih menunjukkan tatapan benci pada Kushina . kushina tahu Minato berpura –pura tak mengenalnya.

" baiklah, saya tidak keberatan " ucap Kushina dengan nada yang biasa ia ucapkan ditambah senyuman yang biasa ia berikan kepada fansnya .

" arigatou Kushina Uzumaki, aku ngefens banget sama kamu ".ucap Sara dan langsung mendekat pada Kushina . Mikoto dan Minato hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sara . " Minato ayo sini! " Sara menarik tangan Minato agar mau berfoto dengannya dan Kushina , akhirnya dengan terpaksa Minato pun ikut .

Sekilas mata Minato dan Kushina berpandangan.

Akhirnya Mikoto memotret mereka bertiga dengan posisi Sara ada di tengah , Minato di sebelah kiri Sara dan Kushina merangkul bahu Sara, ia ada di sebelah kanan Sara.

" yap.. selesai " ucap Mikoto menyudahi adegan itu .

" terima kasih Uzumaki-san "ucap Sara.

"arigatou mikoto atas bantuanmu " kata Minato. Lalu matanya tertuju pada Kusina yang juga menatapnya. tiba tiba …..

BRAK !

Pintu dibuka dengan keras ,sontak mereka menoleh kearah pintu.

" sumimasen, Kushina – san para fans dan Hiruzen-sama menunggu anda di luar ,jumpa fans akan segera dimulai " ucap salah satu kru Kushina .

" ya aku akan kesana …" Kushina menoleh kearah Minato dan Sara " aku duluan ya… sampai jumpa " kata Kushina berlalu bersama kru tersebut .

" waw- dia memang ramah ya…" ungkap Sara.

" ya sudah ,aku pergi dulu Mikoto .terima kasih atas bantuanmu " ucap Minato.

" ya … aku juga harus menyusul artisku " ujar Mikoto dan menatap Sara dengan pandangan tak suka . Memang Mikoto tidak suka pada Sara ,yang ia anggap terlalu manja dan membuat hubungan persahabatan Minato dengannya dan Fugaku menjadi renggang ,karena waktu Minato hanya tertuju pada Sara " hah Minato … kapan sih kau akan meninggalkannya,heran deh!apa sih yang membuat Minato sampai segitunya pada nya " gumam Mikoto setelah Sara dan Minato pergi .

Saat Mikoto berjalan di lorong ,ia terkejut ,ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"kyaaa…."Mikoto sontak berteriak.

"hai… Mikoto! sudah dua bulan tak berjumpa ,ehhh?"nyengir pria yang mengejutkan Mikoto itu.

" ternyata kau Nagato, Kau mengejutkanku saja ….kapan kau kembali ?"

"sehari sebelum Kushina kemari,ngomong-ngomong soal Kushina …. Dia dimana ? aku mau mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan konsernya ini…."

" ah…. Kau terlambat, ia baru saja pergi ke tempat jumpa fans…. sebaiknya kau ikut aku kalau ingin menemuinya"

Nagato melirik jamnya "ah maaf, mungkin lain kali saja ..aku harus mengantar ibuku kembali ke Inggris ,aku titip salam saja untuknya ya .. aku permisi dulu"ucapnya meninggalkan Mikoto.

**Keesokan harinya di kediaman uchiha yang baru tepatnya kediaman Fugaku dan Mikoto **

" aku heran deh…. dikasih guna –guna apa sih si Minato sampai cintanya sebesar itu pada Sara " ucap nyonya muda Uchina itu pada suaminya. Saat ini Fugaku sudah siap- siap ke kantor ,Mikoto sedang membantunya merapikan dasinya, karena Fugaku tak pernah benar dalam memakai dasi "Fugaku – kun kau nasehati lagi tuh si Minato ".

"_hn.."_

" iya apa tidak?" Tanya Mikoto yang kesal setiap kali suaminya merespon sependek itu .

" iya..iya.. tapi Miko-chan ,ia tak akan mau mendengarkanku " kata kini menatapnya serius karena telah selesai memasangkan dasi suaminya itu " memangnya ada apa lagi antara kamu dan Sara?"

" tidak ada , tapi aku sedikit kesal dengannya yang selalu berbuat seenaknya terhadap Minato dan lagi Karura nee-san sudah berulang kali memintaku menolongnya agar menjauhkan Minato dari cengkraman wanita sihir itu" .

" ya nanti aku usahakan " Fugaku melirik jamnya ." sudah ya… aku berangkat , hati-hati dirumah dan jaga Itachi ..aku pergi dulu " ucap Fugaku kepada istrinya .Lalu mencium kening istrinya ,sontak wajah Mikoto bersemu merah walaupun orang banyak yang mengatakan Fugaku tak ada romantis-romantisnya dan sedingin es di kutub utara, tapi kalau dengannya Fugaku penuh akan kasih sayang .

" eh tidak sarapan dulu..?" teriak Mikoto, karena Fugaku sudah keburu menghilang dari pandangannya.

" tidak .. nanti saja di kantor " sahut Fugaku yang sudah ada di luar kamar .

Mikoto hanya senyam-senyum sendiri akibat perlakuan Fugaku tadi padanya .

**Malam harinya **

" kaa-san kita mau kemana sih? dan kenapa aku disuruh memakai pakaian formal seperti ini? " kata Minato ,saat dirinya dipaksa pergi oleh kaa-san dan tou-sannya.

" kita mau ketempat pertunanganmu dengan Kushina …" kata kaa-sannya yang duduk bangku depan sebelah Jiraiya yang sedang mengemudi .Mereka sengaja tidak membawa supir karena takut nanti Minato kabur .

" apaaaaa… secepat ini ?…yang benar saja! aku belum bisa memutuskannya kaa-san,aku masih mencintai Sara" ucap Minato terkejut akibat jawaban ibunya .

Sedangkan Karura dan Jiraiya hanya mendengarkan . Saat ini, mereka sedang memakai pakaian formal . Karura memakai gaun berwarna coklat panjang tanpa lengan dan Tsunade memakai gaun warna kuning keemasan panjang lengan , rambutnya digulung serta dihiasi dengan sirkam ( tapi bukan sirkam untuk pernikahan ). Walaupun umur Tsunade sudah hampir setengan abad ,tapi wajahnya masih terlihat muda dan beserta Minato, kompak memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitam .Tapi minato menggunakan dasi kupu kupu berwarna hitam .

" Minato bukankah kaa-san sudah menyuruhmu untuk memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sara ! Atau kau mau aku sendiri yang menyuruhnya menjahuimu …" ancam Tsunade yang sudah kesal dengan kekerasan kepala putranya itu .

Akhirnya Karura angkat bicara, dia menoleh kearah adik tersayangnya itu " atau kau belum memberi tahukannya akan hal ini ?"tanyanya penuh selidik .

Mendengar itu Minato bungkan dan menunduk, Karura meneringai halus " sudah kuduga ..kau takut memberitahukannya " .

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir di depan sebuah hotel berintang lima milik Namikaze.

" ayo cepat Minato ,turun sekarang juga! " perintah Tsunade yang kesal melihat anaknya masih di dalam mobil .

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Minato masuk bersama keluarganya terlihat banyak wartawan yang hadir disana dan memotretnya ketika ia lewat . Dan beberapa undangan yang hampir semua Minato kenal karenamereka itu teman bisnis ayahnya dan juga teman-temannya . Sesaat ia terpana melihat Kushina yang menggunakan gaun sutara berwarna puti tanpa lengan yang panjang gaunnya selutut dan berkerut serta rambut merahnya yang di gulung , poninya dibuat menyamping kea rah kiri serta menyisakan beberapa helai rambut dibagian kedua telinganya yang dihiasi sumpit dengan mainan Kristal Kristal yang menjuntai di sanggulnya itu .

" terima kasih atas kehadiran para undangan dan wartawan semua yang sudah menyempatkan hadir di acara pertunangan putra sekaligus pewaris Namikaze Group beserta putri dari pendiri Uzumaki Group " ucap MC membuka acara.

" baiklah ,langsung saja kita mulai acara pertunangan ini. silahkan kedua insan mengambil tempat!." Kushina yang di damping ayah dan ibunya naik segera mengambil tempat , namun Arashi tidak hadir, karena ia sedang ke luar kota dan Minato didampingi kedua orang tuanya juga mengambil tempat, mereka saling berhadapan "silahkan tuan muda Namikaze lekatkan cincin itu ke jari calon tunangan anda " ucap sang MC. Dengan ragu ,Minato mengambil tangan Kushina dan menyematkan cincin emas putih itu ke jari Kushina .

" Dengan ini kalian dinyatakan resmi bertunangan ,selamat untuk kedua insan " ucap MC itu lagi.

Acara pun berlangsung dan dilanjutkan dengan acara makan-makan .

Keesokan harinya berita itu menyebar dengan cepat Koran -Koran dan majalah serta berita di TV menayangkan berita pertunangan yang mengikat dua perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu .

Mikoto menyemburkan susu sarapan pagi yang baru ia minum setelah mendengar salah satu siaran Teelevisi menayangkan pertunangan Kushina dan Minato sedangkan Fugaku hanya bisa tercengan melihat siaran tersebut .

"wah itu akushina-baa-san "sahut Itachi.

Mereka memang tak datang , karena semenjak siang kemarin mereka tak dirumah dan penyebaran undangan hanya dilakukan melalui mulut ke mulut antara para Eksekutif . Wartawan yang diundang sebenarnya juga sedikit tapi karena mengingat pertunangan ini menyangkut pewaris perusahaan tersukses se Jepang itu dan seorang artis yang baru saja menggelar konser yang juga merupakan putri dari perusahaan yang juga terkenaal di Jepang ,sungguh membuat meraka tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja .

Di rumah produksi yang menaungi Kushina, pagi itu ramai didatangi wartawan yang ingin mencari berita . Hiruzen pun terpaksa harus dekawal ketat oleh bodyguardnya , karena terus diserang banyak pertanyaan oleh wartawan.

Sesampai didalam ,ia menghela nafas lega karena sudah keluar dari kerumunan wartawa itu.

" Hiruzen-sama !anda tidak apa-apa? " ujar salah satu bawahannya dengan cemas .

" Ah.. tak apa, mana Kushina ,apakah dia sudah datang ?"Tanya Hiruzen Saratobi seketika .

" Belum Hiruzen-sama, tapi mikoto-san sudah tiba " jawab kru itu.

" dimana dia? "

"dilantai dua "

Hiruzen beserta anak buahnya segera ke tempat yang di tuju.

Sesampainya di lantai dua .

" Mikoto! apa kau tahu dengan kejadian ini" Tanya Satobi tiba-tiba ,membuat Mikoto tersentak.

" tidak paman, aku tidak tahu… Karena Kushina tidak memberitahukannya .."

"aku rasa ini disengaja dibuat mendadak oleh kedua pihak ,Hiruzen-sama " komentar Tobirama.

" bisa jadi, tapi mengapa Hashirama-sama maupun Kushina tak memberitahukannya? "Tanya Hiruzen sedikit bingung , memang setiap apapun yang terjadi pada artisnya itu ia pasti mengetahuinya ,tapi tidak termasuk hal yang satu ini.

Sesaat suasana menjadi tenang, bawahan Hiruzen yang juga ikut berkumpul malah asyik berbisik-bisik sampai akhirnya ponsel Mikoto berdering .

"Kushina! " ucap mikoto setelah melihat layar ponselnya.

Mendengar hal itu Hiruzen segera memerintahkan Mikoto untuk mengangkatnya"angkat cepat! " perintahnya.

" **halo Miko …aku dipintu belakang ,aku tak bisa lewat pintu depan … tolong buka pintunya! "**ujar Kushina dari ujung telfon.

" Kushina ada apa denganmu ?dan apa yang –" ucapannya terpotong oleh Kushina.

"**Miko!nanti aku jelaskan cepat buka! sebelum ada yang menyadari aku disini"**Mikoto memutus sambungannya dan berlari ke lif menuju lantai satu dan membukakan pintu belakang .

" ah.. leganya ….syukurlah " ucap Kushina lega setelah pintu dibuka Mikoto .

" kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku ". Mikoto segera menarik Kushina menuju tempat Hiruzen Saratobi  
" eh.. miko pelan-pelan "protes Kushina.

**Di lantai dua **

" kushina ceritakan !" perintah Mikoto.

Lalu Kushina menceritakan pertunangannya yang mendadak dengan Minato .

Siang harinya ,wartawan yang tadi berkumpul di luar rumah Produksi pun sudah menghilang. Namun terlihat wanita berambut merah tua berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat itu, ia masuk seenaknya tanpa mengindahkan teguran keamanan disekitar situ . Ia langsung menghampiri Kushina ,setelah ia menemukan Kushina ,ia melayangkan tamparannya ke arah Kushina.

Mikoto yang melihat kejadian itu sontak tak terima .

" kau! teganya kau merebut Minato dariku dasar artis tak tau malu " ucap Sara marah. Kushina masih syok dengan kejadian itu dan memegangi pipinya yang merah dan Nampak darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, kru yang ada disana sontak mendekati Kushina.

" Sara !apa yang kau lakukan ?"kata Mikoto sambil menolong Kushina yang masih menyeka bibirnya.

"diam kau! " hardik Sara memotong perkataan Mikoto dan menunjuknya dengan tatapan membunuh "kau! pasti sekongkol kan dengan Karura untuk menjauhkanku dari Minato, kan?"" … ada apa dengan kalian ?apa kalian tak suka kalau aku ….aku mendapatkan Minato hah..?"

"memang kami tak suka, kenapa kau marah…"ledek mikoto .Kushina hanya diam ia masih memegang pipinya.

" ada apa ini ,ribut-ribut "Tanya Hiruzen melewati para kru yang berkumpul .

" Perempuan ini ,tiba-tiba masuk dan menyerang Kushina-hime " ucap salah satu kru, setelah mendengarnya ,Saratobi menatap Sara sebentar lalu beralih pada Sara sudah terdiam namun masih menatap Mikoto dan Kushina membunuh.

" Kushina kau tak apa ?" Tanya Saratobi ,Kushina menggeleng ."kau !"panggilnya pada salah satu kru "panggil security ,jika perlu polisi untuk menangkap wanita stress ini "

" tak usah paman,ikat saja dia … biar calon suami tersayangnya menjemputnya " saran Mikoto serta menyerigai kearah Sara .

"baiklah "

" ap-pa yang kalian lakukan? lepaskan aku! aku masih ada urusan dengan mereka berdua" ucap Sara sambil meronta-ronta akibat diseret paksa sejumlah kru " awas kalian berdua !"ancamnya pada Kushina dan Mikoto.

"haha bye bye …Sara …"ledek Mikoto "Kushina kau tak apa apa "Tanya Mikoto kwatir , ia kembali mendekati Kushina yang sudah di tolong oleh beberapa kru.

" tak apa "

Sementara itu di kantor Namikaze Group.

Minato sedang bersama Fugaku di kantin kantor ,mereka habis menyelesaikan rapat kerjasama perusahaan mereka .Minato menceritakan pertunangannya dan Kushina . Tiba – tiba ponsel Minato berdering….

"Mikoto?".kata Minato usai melihat ponselnya ."hey Fugaku, istrimu menelfonku !aku yang angkat atau kau saja?"

"kau saja, dia kan menelfonmu bukan aku ".

Minato pun mengangkatnya dan menloud speakerkannya.

"**hei Minato! cepat kau jemput tikus merah kesayanganmu ini ….dia mengacau di kantorku "ucap Mikoto.**

"hei..hei tunggu … kau kenapa?dan maksudmu siapa …?"ujar Minato tak mengerti.

"**tak usah banyak tanya !cepat jemput dia ,sebelum aku berikan ke kucing untuk dijadikan santapannya "ancam Mikoto dan langsung memutus sambungannya. **

Fugaku yang juga ikut mendengarkan hanya bisa senyum .

" siapa tikus merah yang ia maksud ?".kata Minato setelah telfon ditutup. "tunggu … jangan-jangan"

"Sara " ucap fugaku "pasti ia datang kesana setelah tau berita tadi pagi … ayo cepat .. "ajak Fugaku.

" _lalu… yang dimaksud kucing….? Ah Mikoto aneh aneh saja dalam mengartikan sesuatu "_batin Minato.

**Mereka segera ke kantor Mikoto **

Minato memasuki kantor tersebut ,sepanjang ia menelusuri kantor tersebut ,banyak sekali poster artis artis terkenal ,tapi yang paling banyak ia lihat adalah Kushina. Sementara itu ,semua karyawan perempuan disana sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya , terpesona dengan ketampanan Minato .

" _tenar sekali dia_ "batin Minato, setelah melihat banyaknya poster Kushina yang tergantung di dinding kantor itu. Mereka segera masuk ke lift.

" a..ha! Uchiha -sama pasti mencari Mikoto-san bukan ?" Tanya seorang kru .

" ah benar sekali, dimana dia ?" Tanya Fugaku.

"ada di lantai dua, sedang mengintrogasi seorang wanita gila " sontak pernyataan itu membuat Fugaku tertawa dalam hati dan melirik Minato. Sedangkan orang yang dilirik , didalam hatinya ia ingin memukul karyawan yang mengatai Sara itu.

Kemudian kru itu menoleh kearah Minato " anda Minato Namikaze ya ,pewaris Namikaze Group sekaligus tunangannya Kushina-hime kan ..? wah anda beruntung sekali mendapatkan wanita sesempurna itu"ujar kru itu pajang lebar. Namun, Minato tak menghiraukannya karena kesal.

**Sampai di lantai dua **

"maaf Hiruzen-sama ada yang mencari Mikoto-san "ucap salah satu karyawan masuk ke ruangan yang sudah ada Kushina ,Mikoto dan Sara serta beberapa Security.

"suruh masuk!"

Setelah itu ,masuklah Minato dan Fugaku.

" hummmmpppp" Sara berusaha teriak ketika melihat Minato ,tapi mulutnya terbungkam oleh sapu tangan yang menutup mulitnya ,ia didudukkan di sebuah kursi kantoran .

Minato spontan kaget "Sara?" .Setelah melihat Sara sejenak, Minato segera mengalihkan pandangan keheranannya pada Mikoto."Mikoto ,apa yang kau lakukan pada Sara ?"Tanya Minato tak terima.

" Maaf Namikaze-san dia kami perlakukan seperti itu ,karena dia telah berbuat kasar pada salah satu artis kami ".ucap Hiruzen mengambil alih pembicaraan . Minato menatap Kushina yang sedang diobati karena bibirnya yang berdarah,Kushina hanya menatapnya sekilas .

Mikoto yang sejak tadi duduk di atas meja ,segera berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada "kau tahu Minato, untung saja tikus peliharaanmu hanya kami perlakukan seperti itu … kau tahu ,dia hampir dipenjara kalau bukan Kushina yang memintaku melepaskannya " tambah mikoto ." Dan sebaiknya, kau bawa dia sebelum Produserku yang menyeretnya ke kantor Polisi atas tuduhan mengacau kantor orang serta penganiayaan " .

Atas perintah Hiruzen , Sara dilepaskan .Ia langsung memeluk Minato ,Kushina yang melihatnya merasa miris hatinya "Minato… mereka menyiksaku"ucap Sara bohong.

" dasar… pembohong! seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Kushina "ujar mikoto .Fugaku segera menenangkan Mikoto yang kelihatannya akan meledak kembali.

"Sudah Miko, biarkan saja! "bela Kushina yang sudah selesai diobati.

Akhirnya sara dibawa pergi Minato .Minato pun meminta maaf pada Hiruzen atas kekacauan yang dibuat Sara .

**Di atas mobil Minato ..**

Setelah menjauh dari kantor itu ,Sara dan Minato tak berbicara apapun untuk beberapa saat. Sara yang merasa tak enak akan suasana ini mulai bertanya."Minato, kenapa kau tak cerita kalau kau ditunangkan dengannya ?"Tanya Sara marah.

"Sara … aku tak mau kau menjadi stress karena hal itu"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Minato, Sara tersenyum"baiklah…Minato, aku ingin kau ber janji satu hal"

"apa itu?"Tanya Minato.

"berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku " ucap Sara dan menatap Minato dalam-dalam.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Minato menoleh dan segera menjawab "baiklah apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu ..aku janji !"

"Terimakasih Minato".

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restaurant dan segera masuk ke restaurant tersebut , tanpa mereka sadari ada yang melihat mereka masuk ke restaurant itu dan menatap penuh benci, lalu melajukan mobilnya pergi.

_Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga ... semoga ngak mengecewakan . _

_Review Please ..._


	3. The Married , The Story and The Rice Box

_Arigatou ... buat yang udah review ,author jadi semangat nih..._

_there is ... chapter 3..._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Minakushi

Rate : teen

.

.

**Chapter 3 : The Married , The Story and The Rice Box**

Di sebuah Restaurant,terlihat Karura sedang menunggu seseorang .

"Lama tak berjumpa Nyonya Sabaku " goda seorang pria yang kini berada didepan Karura.

Karura memandang orang itu sedikit kesal "Arashi hentikan ledekanmu itu …"ternyata orang itu Arashi .

Arashi pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Karura ,Karura menatap lama Arashi.

" To the point ,untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu Arashi". Tanya Karura memandang serius Arashi "Biar ku tebak … pasti karena pertunangan itu kan ?".

" Ya kau benar , aku memintamu untuk membantuku membatalkan perjodohan itu"ucap Arashi to the point juga.

Karura tersenyum tipis sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan, lalu memandang Arashi "Arashi… kau memang nekat,tapi maaf aku tak bisa … aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi seperti waktu kita dijodohkan dulu ,karena kedua orang tuaku sudah menyusun rencana pernikahan dengan sangat matang yang tak mungkin bisa dibatalkan oleh siapapun… termasuk mereka yang terlibat " ujar Karura lalu meminum jusnya itu.

Arashi mulai serius " kau tahu mereka tak saling mencintai …dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya ..".

"Arashi aku tahu… kau tak percaya pada adikku , tapi aku tertarik pada Kushina untuk merubah sifat adikku kembali seperti dulu ".

" kau tahu, aku merasa Minato akan menyakiti adikku di kemudian hari, karena mana mungkin orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih mau menikahi orang lain" Arashi memandang Karura .

Karura sedikit tersentak dan mengakhiri aksi mengaduk-aduk minumannya itu secara tiba-tiba."jadi, kau mengetahui kalau Minato sudah memiliki pacar?"

"ya aku melihatnya tadi … untuk itu aku menelfonmu dan mengajakmu bekerja sama ,tapi …sepertinya jawabanmu tak seperti yang aku inginkan ".ucap Arashi dengan nada kecewa.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka sejak tadi dan hendak menghampiri mereka.

"woi… ternyata dua sahabatku sedang mengadakan reuni rupanya !"kata seorang lelaki yang sebaya mereka menghampiri dan seenaknya duduk di samping Karura .Karura tidak keberatan karena sudah biasa dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini ,yap.. mereka bertiga bersahabat dengan akrab yang menyapa mereka ini adalah Kizashi Haruno .

" apa kabar Nyonya Sabaku…"goda Kizashi pada Karura. Karura memandangnya tajam" oke… atau kusebut mantan nyonya Sabaku saja …. hehehhe" ledeknya.

Sebelumnya Karura pernah menikah dengan Yoze Sabaku(ikut nama pasaran) namun bercerai sekitar setahun yang lalu karena Yoze ketahuan selingkuh.

" jadi ,kalian ngadain reoni ceritanya nih? atau? Tunggu! kalian bertemu untuk membahas berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya saat ini ,tentang pernikahan adik kalian, ya… kan…?"kata Kizashi dengan nada sedikit membesar-besarkan sesuatu.

"kau tak berubah… bisa tidak kau serius sedikit .." ucap Karura kesal.

" ya.. kau benar ,kami disini untuk membahas itu"jawab Arashi.

"sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa ,karena calon istriku yang kedua diambil orang" perkataan Kizashi langsung diberi tatapan membunuh oleh Arashi "oke-oke .. Arashi hentikan tatapanmu itu… " .

" kau sudah dapat Mebuki masih saja cari yang lain –"ucapan Karura terputus setelah melihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu memakai masker yang baru masuk ke Restaurant itu .

Kizashi yang menyadari hal itu sontak menoleh kearah pandangan Karura " oh jadi kau menemukan penggantinya begitu " sindirnya.

"Kakashi Hatake "gumam Karura tetap pada aktivitasnya tanpa menanggapi ucapan Kizashi.

" putra Produser Hatake-san bukan? "potong Arashi yang juga melihat orang itu.

"kalau tidak salah, dia kakaknya Sara kan? "ungkap Kizashi.

"Sara?"Tanya Arashi

" ya kekasihnya Minato?"jawab Karura .

" berarti wanita yang bersama Minato yang kulihat tadi, adiknya … tapi kenapa warna ramb-"

Tahu akan maksud yang akan diutarakan Arashi, Karura langsung menjawab " mereka saudara angkat, Sara bukan adik kandungnya .. tapi.. Kakashi menyayanginya".

Kini tatapan Karura kembali ke Arashi " aku tahu Arashi ,tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau Minato tak akan menyakiti Kushina,akan kujamin itu".

Kini tatapan mereka sudah berubah arah dan kembali ke awal.

"kuharap begitu… aku hanya takut kejadian seperti dahulu terulang ,aku benar-benar tak menginginkannya "ucap Arashi penuh dengan nada yang memprihatinkan .

Karura menatap dalam Arashi "aku tau kau pasti akan mengatakan bahwa tak ingin Kushina berakhir seperti nee-sanmu kan?"

Kizashi yang penasaran akan sebuah taragedi yang masih menjadi misteri dari keluarga Arashi pun mulai ikutan berbicara " ngomong-ngomong soal Karin nee-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Arashi..?"

"Benar juga aku juga masih penasaran, Arashi … apa yang terjadi sebenarnya … aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya … dan hanya kau yang ada bersamanya ditempat kejadian waktu itu , katakan Arashi apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu!"desak Karura yang sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu menyakannya pada Arashi namun tak pernah dapat jawaban .

Arashi membuka mulutnya " itu juga karna akibat perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tuaku .."

Karura tak mengerti apa hubungannya perjodohan dengan nasib naas yang menimpa kakak Arashi itu "ya aku tahu dia dijodohkan lalu apa hubungannya perjodohan dengan peristiwa naas itu? dan lagi, bukankah Karin-nee-san juga akhirnya bahagia karena ia juga mencintai nya dan kalau tak salah akhirnya orang itu juga mencintainya ….lalu apa yang salah?".

"kau benar akhirnya mereka saling mencintai, tapi akibat itulah nee-sanku menderita karena rasa bersalahnya … walaupun ia mencintainya ,ia tak mau egois dan akhirnya ia melepaskannya… membawa kembali pria itu pada cinta pertamanya dengan artian ia merelakannya bersama wanita lain dan jika kalian masih ingin mengetahui penyebab dan seperti apa kejadian naas itu berlangsung , kalian akan melihatnya juga suatu saat nanti , mungkin….. pada Minato dan Kushina "ucap Arashi yang kembali membuat kedua sahabatnya diselimuti rasa penasaran . Arashi beranjak tanpa pamit dengan hati yang merasakan ketakutan dan kecemasan .Ia meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang terbengong akibat jawaban Arashi yang tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang sebenarnya tapi malah membuat keduanya semakin penasaran dan bingung.

"maksudnya ,dia bunuh diri begitu… dengan menabrakkan diri "ucap Kizashi " aku menyesal menanyakannya jika berujung pada hal yang sperti ini atau …. Kita tanyakan pada Kushina ?"Tanya Kizashi.

"Kushina tak mungkin tahu … aku saja kurang yakin kalau Kushina masih ingat atau setidaknya tahu akan Karin nee-san ,kan waktu itu Kushina masih sangat kecil dan kalau tak salah ia juga kan di asuh di Inggris oleh keluarga Uzumaki ,sungguh membingungkan dan soal pendapatmu aku tak setuju kerena tak mungkin ia menabrakkan diri karena pasti Arashi akan mencegahnya , yang membuatku bingung adalah perkataan Arashi terakhir ".

" ya kau benar , apa maksudnya jika kita ingin tahu…. kita bisa melihatnya juga suatu saat nanti mungin pada Minato dan Kushina …." Karura dan Kizashi saling berpandangan.

Yah memang kejadian naas yang menimpa Karin, kakak Kushina dan Arashi hanya diketahui pasti oleh Arashi seorang, karena saat kejadian itu hanya Arashi yang melihatnya secara langsung . Orangtuanya pun mengetahuinya walaupun hanya melalui hasil penyelidikan polisi dan hanya mengetahuinya secara tak lengkap karena Arashi tak mau buka mulut pasca kejadian itu, keluarga Uzumaki kompak untuk bungkam tentang hal ini ,kecuali Kushina yang memang tak tahu bahkan tak kenal kakaknya karena saat ia berusia dua tahun ia dirawat di Inggris bersama paman dan bibinya .Pada saat kejadian itu usia Arashi 10 tahun dan Kushina yang masih di Inggris berusia enam tahun dan ia juga tak pernah diberitahu akan Karin oleh kedua orang tuanya dan Arashi disuruh bungkam oleh kedua orang tuanya .

**Sore harinya pukul 5.50 di kediaman Minato. **

" Minato kaa-san harap kau tak lupa dengan yang kaa-san katakan padamu tadi sore "ucap Tsunade ketika melihat putranya baru pulang dari kantor (atau tepatnya pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Sara).

" iya.. iya .. aku ingat kok.. aku mandi dulu kaa-san "Minato segera menuju kamarnya dengan tampang yang bosan.

**Sedangkan di kediaman Kushina**

" Kushina kenapa baru pulang? "sambut Mito atas kepulangan Kushina.

"maaf kaa-san, tadi Studio dikepung wartawan .ya sudah aku mandi dulu "

"Kushina tunggu! " langkah Kushina terhenti dan ia segera menoleh pada kaa-sannya. "nanti Minato akan menjemputmu untuk berkencan, agar hubungan kalian semakin dekat"dan hanya dijawab anggukan Kushina.

"gaunmu sudah kaa-san siapkan! "ucap Mito setengah berteriak karena Kushina sudah berlari menuju kamarnya.

**Malam harinya **

"malam baa-san "sapa Minato di depan pintu kediaman Kushina, yang ternyata disambut oleh Mito.

"malam juga Minato,sebentar… ya! Kushina cepat !Minato sudah datang "panggil Mito kepada Kushina yang masih berada didalam.

Dan lagi-lagi, Minato terpesona dengan penampilan Kushina . Kushina memakai gaun putih berenda di sekitar lehernya tanpa lengan dan rok selutut ,rambutnya digerai dan sebuah cepit memperindah bentuk rambutnya serta dipadukan dengan high heel berwarna silfer, namun Minato segera menutup sikap terpesonanya itu dengan kebencian.

Minato dan Kushina segera memasuki mobil sport Minato.

" eeeehhhh… Minato-san kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina ragu, karena Minato sudah mengemudi selama hampir satu jam namun belum menghentikan mobilnya . Minato tak menjawab dan masih focus mengemudi dan mengabaikannya .Kushina kembali tertunduk .

**KUSHINA POV **

Ada apa denganmu Minato? padahal beberapa hari lalu kau tak sedingin ini padaku, walaupun kita baru kenal … apa karena perjodohan ini ?

**NORMAL POV**

Sebuah mobil sport biru berhenti di sebuah bukit , memperlihatkan pria berambut jambrik kuning berpakaian formal keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tepi bukit sambil memandang pemandangan malam hari yang memperlihatkan kota Tokyo yang bercahaya dari kejahuan tangannya ia masukkan kedalan saku celananya.

Kushina keluar dari mobil itu dan berdiri di sebelah Minato .Ia terkagum akan pemandangan yang ia lihat dan ia tak menyangka Minato akan membawanya ke tempat ini, tapi ia menyadari sesuatu lalu menoleh ke Minato"kau… sering ke sini bersama kekasihmu …?"Tanya Kushina ragu ,ia menoleh kearah Minato dengan tatapan bersalah . Merasa tak ada jawaban ,ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "aku minta maaf ,seharusnya kau kesini bersama orang yang kau cintai …bukan bersamaku dan aku juga minta maaf atas perjodohan ini …sungguh aku merasa bersalah … tapi bisakah kita menjadi teman?"tapi tetap saja tidak digubris Minato.

Suasana itu berlangsung sangat lama , kushina mulai merasa kedinginan akibat gaun yang ia pakai.

Pluk ..

Iya terkejut … Minato menempelkan jasnya ke kedua pudak Kushina.

"tak seharusnya kau memakai gaun seperti itu… cepat masuk!sudah saatnya kau pulang karena aku rasa ini sudah larut"kata Minato dingin kemudian masuk kemobilnya .Kushina tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya masuk .

**Sesampainya dirumah Kushina**

Kushina yang merasa gugup keluar dari mobil Minato .

"terimakasih Minato-san oh… ya jasmu .."sambil melepaskan jas Minato yang ia pakai.

"tak usah kau pakai saja …" ucap Minato dingin lalu melajukan mobilnya .

"_apakah kita memang tak bisa berteman Minato_"batin Kushina lagi.

**Seminggu kemudian **

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kushina dan Minato , pernikahan itu dilakukan di salah satu gereja terkenal di Jepang .Banyak undangan yang hadir termasuk para wartawan dan teman-teman artis serta teman Kushina dan teman Minato.

"pengantin wanita silahkan memasuki ruangan " ucap Pastur.

Pintu terbuka semua mata tertuju pada Kushina yang didampingi ayahnya .Kushina tampil sangat anggun dengan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan bertabur berlian yang derajut serta dengan ekor sepanjang 2 meter, rambutnya dijalin satu dibuat menyamping sebelah kiri dan poninya disampingkan ke kanan serta rambutnya disisakan didekat masing-masing telinganya sehingga membingkai wajah cantiknya .Tak lupa, kain putih transparan yang disetiap tepinya dihiasi berlian kecil menutupi bagian belakang kepalanya .Gaun yang ia pakai adalah rancangan wanita yang beberapa menit lagi menjadi mertuanya .

Tangan Kushina disambut dengan Minato sesampainya di Altar. Janji sehidup sematipun mengikat mereka dan diakhiri ciuman dan tepuk tangan para undangan.

Dan kini mereka sah menjadi suami istri.

Dan acara Resepsipun dilaksanakan secara mewah di hotel bintang lima milik Namikaze , tentu saja mewah dan meriah karena mengingat latar belakang mereka yang memang berasal dari keluarga tajir . Resepsi itu dihadiri oleh kalangan eksekutif , para artis dan wartawan , tapi yang janggal adalah kedidak hadiran satu orang keluarga Uzumaki yang kini menjadi pertanyaan besar oleh udangan lainnya .

"Anko kenapa aku tak lihat Arashi sejak upacara pernikahan tadi?apa ia tak datang "?tanya Karura pada perempuan didepannya yang sedang menggendong anak usia 3 tahun ,Anko uzumaki istri dari Arashi.

"ah… dia… itu …mmmm ….aa… ah ya dia pergi ke Amerika sejak kemarin malam "kata Anko gugup seakan menutupi sesuatu .

"aneh .. kenapa mendadak ,bukankah ia tahu kalau ini hari pernikahan adiknya …dan seharusnya dia harusnya datang " sambil memandang penuh selidik ke Anko .Anko yang merasakannya hanya bisa nyengir tak jelas.

"maaf .. Anko-sama dan Karura-sama ,saatnya pengambilan foto keluarga " ujar salah satu asisten fotografi kepada mereka . Karura pun meletakkan minumannya di atas meja hidangan dan mengikuti asisten fotografer itu.

"_Arashi-kun kenapa kau seperti ini.."batin Anko._

Sesaat sebelum pengambilan foto keluarga Uzumaki.

"loh… Arashi kemana?"Tanya Jiraiya yang baru merasakan kejanggalan.

"ah… iya ya.. aku juga tak melihatnya sejak upacara pernikahan tadi ?"ucap Tsunade mengiyakan pertanyaan suaminya, sontak semua mata tertuju pada Anko.

Kushina juga telah mencari kakaknya sejak tadi .

"ah.. itu …dia ke Amerika …sejak kemarin malam , mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaaan kami di Amerika yang sedang ada masalah ,aku terpaksa sekali mengirimnya"jawab Hashirama bohong , mengingat pertemuannya dengan Arashi tadi malam.

FLASHBACK

"Ada apa kau kemari malam-malam begini Arashi ? apa kau tak kwatir meninggalkan menantuku beserta cucuku hanya berdua di rumah?"Tanya Hashirama sambil melihat ke jam dinding di ruang kerjanya itu . Ia sangat bingung dengan kedatangan anaknya yang tiba-tiba itu semalam ini.

"tidak tou-san .. aku telah mengutus pengawal menjawa mereka ….dan lagi.."Arashi duduk di sofa "aku cuma sebentar di sini , ingin meminta izin pada tou-san ".

Hashirama mengerutkan dahinya "izin apa?".

"aku tak kan datang ke pernikahan Kushina besok… karena-".

"apa ? kau tak datang!"sontak Hashirama berdiri dan meninggikan suaranya ."Tapi kenapa…?apa kau mau membuat Kushina kecewa?".

"aku mau ke Amerika ,mengunjungi Nee-san dan aku mohon tou-san bisa menjelaskannya pada Kushina besok …aku hanya pergi sendiri " jawab Arashi tenang.

"Arashi aku tahu kau tak menyetujui keputusan ini, tapi.. ini akan menjadi pertanyaan besar Arashi".

"aku tahu tou-san., tapi aku tetap akan pergi … dan alasannya aku serahkan pada tou-san "ucap Arashi sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"terserah kau saja! aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua perdebatan ini "ujar Hashirama.

FLASH BACK OFF

"sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja … ia.. takkan keberatan".

"_Aniki" _batin Kushina kecewa.

**Di Amerika **

Saat ini disana menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi . Sesuai perkataan Arashi, ia kini berada di rerumputan hijau yang luas yang ternyata adalah Pemakaman . Ia membawa sebuket Bunga Lili putih dan menaruhnya di depan sebuah batu nisan .

" Nee-san aku datang… aku minta maaf masih belum bisa membawa Imoto kita kesini "senyum Arashi miris, menatap sedih nisan itu yang bertuliskan KARIN UZUMAKI usia 17 lahir Tokyo tanggalXX-XX-XXXX meninggal XX-XXX-XXXX di Las Vegas ,Amerika.

"apa nee-san tahu ,ia sekarang sedang melaksanakan pernikahan, dan … caranya persis dengan nee-san dulu … nee-san tahu .."Arashi mengelap pipinya yang sedikit basah dengan punggung tangannya "dia mirip dengan nee-san .. semua sifatnya."" hahaha… dan nee-san tahu aku benar-benar takut ia akan berakhir sepertimu , aku sungguh sangat takut itu terulang walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda ."Arashi tak mengatakan apa pun lagi, setelah itu ia hanya memandangi nisan itu sambil mengusapkan tangannya di nisan itu.

Arashi melirik jamnya " aku sungguh ingin berlama-lama dengan nee-san , tapi maaf aku harus pergi, tapi… aku akan kembali lagi kesini,aku janji dan …ini "sambil menaruh bunga itu sangat dekat dengan nisan itu " aku membawa bunga kesukaan nee-san … aku pulang dulu nee-san sampai jumpa" Arashi pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan makam itu, walau dengan berat hati.

Tanpa Arashi sadari, tak jauh dari makam yang Arashi datangi tadi , ada yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Dan kini tetap memandangi Arashi yang sudah menjauh dari makam itu . Setelah itu, orang itu melangkah melewati makam-makam dan akhirnya berhenti di makam yang Arashi datangi tadi . Ia juga membawa bunga yang persisi seperti Arashi bawa , orang itu berjongkok dan memandang nisan itu, lalu menaruh bunga itu didekat bunga yang Arashi bawa.

"aku datang lagi hari ini, sayang." Ujar orang itu , tepatnya pria itu sambil mengusap nisan itu."dan aku masih belum bisa menemui Arashi , Karin".

**Di Tokyo di kediaman baru Kushina dan Minato.**

Mereka sampai di kediaman baru Namikaze itu bersama Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

**MINATO POV**

Seharusnya aku kesini bersama Sara ,bukan bersama dia … ya.. kini dia menjadi istriku .

Ku akui aku sempat terpana lagi saat pernikahan tadi, ia sungguh sangat cantik …_aduhh minato kenapa kau ini ? ucapku pada diriku sendiri_ aku tak boleh menyukainya .. tidak boleh. Sekarang aku di kamar kami , ku lihat ia di meja rias sudah memakai piyama tidur, aku juga sudah mengganti pakaianku .

"Minato " sapanya sambil menoleh kearahku dengan raut wajah ingin menangis .

"hn " jawabku singkat dan duduk di sofa.

"aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku tapi-"

"memang tidak "potongku . Kulihat ia menuduk "aku akan mengakhiri ini dua hari lagi … saat itu aku akan menceraikanmu ".

"hikh..hikh.. aku tahu itu,tapi aku mohon … jangan lakukan itu dengan secepat ini … aku mohon …aku tak mau orangtuaku kecewa . Untuk itu,aku mohon biarkan ini berlangsung paling tidak selama 6 bulan ini… selama itu aku tak akan melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapa pun,setelah itu silahkan kau ceraikan aku …aku mohon Minato!"pintanya memohon padaku." aku tahu kau orang baik"aku benar tak tega melihatnya memohon sambil menangis . Hati kecilku mengatakan agar aku mengikuti kemauannya , lagi pula tidak ada salahnya, daripada aku dibunuh oleh kaa-san.

"baiklah … aku penuhi permintaanmu , dengan syarat kau tak mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sara "ucapku. "dan satu lagi ,hentikan tangisanmu aku benci orang yang menangis didepanku ".

Ia mengelap air matanya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum .Walaupun begitu ,aku masih bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya itu."Terima kasih Minato ,ku tau kau orang baik.."

Entah itu pujian atau hanya basa-basi "aku tidur di kamar lain, kau.. tidurlah disini!"

Aku melangkah membuka pintu

"ukh …sial… "rutukku .Ternyata, pintu dikunci dari luar oleh kaa-san . aku berbalik menatapnya ,ia masih duduk ditempat yang sama dan menatapku aneh. Ia berdiri.

"ak..ku tidur di sofa saja . silahkan ! kau tidur di tempat tidur,aku cukup paham ini rumahmu.."ucapnya .

"tidak usah, kau saja yang tidur di tempat tidur … bisa rutuh harga diriku membiarkan wanita yang tidur di sofa, sementara aku tidur di tempat tidur"ujarku sambil mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya di sofa yang berada di sebelah kanan tempat tidur .Ia hanya memandangiku lalu membaringkan badannya ke atas tempat tidur itu .

Setelah cukup lama ,aku memandanginya yang sudah tertidur aku menoleh ke arahnya , ternyata ia sudah tidur .wajahnya terlihat imut saat tidur ,aku pun kembali ke tempat seharusnya aku menjemput mimpiku.

KUSHINA POV

Aku terbangun kulirik jam di dinding ternyata jam 5 pagi, ku lirik dia yang masih tidur di sofa tanpa selimut .Aku tak tega , kuselimuti dia dengan selimutku … sesaat aku terpana melihat wajahnya itu saat tidur persis seperti anak kecil . Aku mencium keningnya ,aku tahu ini salah, tapi ntah mengapa aku sudah pernah melihatnya.

"ini sebagai ucapan terimaksihku " kakiku mencoba membuka pintu.

Klek ..

Ternyata sudah tidak dikunci lagi ,aku pun segera keluar .

NORMAL POV

Pukul 7.15 pagi

Kushina sibuk menata meja makan yang dibantu beberapa Maid.

"Kushina-sama anda tak perlu melakukannya "tegur salah satu Maid .

"tak apa…. "ujar Kushina tersenyum.

"Kushina! kenapa repot-repot , kan ada maid yang menatanya " ujar Tsuade yang melihat Kushina saat baru memasuki ruang makan.

"maaf Tsunade-sama , saya sudah memperingatinya tapi… Kushina-sama tetap saja memaksa untuk memasak dan menatanya "ujar maid itu lagi.

" tak apa kaa-san, aku sudah terbiasa"ujar Kushina tersenyum ,sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tsunade tersenyum, memang tak salah ia memilih Kushina sebagai pendamping Minato"oh yaa… mana Minato , Cepat suruh dia kesini ya Kushina .. "

" ya.. kaa-san "

Kushina segera naik keatas setelah merasa tugasnya telah selesai.

Sesampainya ia di kamar , ternyata Minato masih tidur .Ia bingung untuk membangunkan Minato tapi ia beranikan diri .

"Minato… bangun… kaa-san sudah memanggil untuk sarapan "ucap Kushina lembut berusaha membangunkan Minato sambil menyentuh pelan bahunya .

"Minato!"

Minato pun membuka matanya.

"Minato , kaa-san sudah menunggu untuk sarapan "ucap Kushina lagi .

"kenapa kau baru membangunkanku ?"Tanya Minato sambil mendudukkan diri dengan kesal .

"maaf , aku tak tega membangunkanmu " ucap Kusina sedikit merasa bersalah .

"sudahlah !"

Kemudian Minato segera pergi masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah itu , ia ke bawah keruang makan. Dilihatnya kaa-san ,tou-sannya dan Kushina sudah menunggunya untuk makan. Ia pun menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Kushina.

" ya sudah.. karna Minato sudah turun ,mari kita mulai sarapan kita "ujar Jiraiya .

Mereka memulai makan mereka begitu juga minato.

"hmm ….masakanmu ternyata enak sekali , kau pintar juga memasak " komentar Tsunade terhadap masakan Kushina.

Minato hampir tersedak makanan yang ia makan, tepatnya makanan kesukaannya akibat pernyataan kaa-sannya itu.

"_jadi Kushina yang memasaknya, enak sekali_ "batin Minato sambil menoleh kearah Kushina .

Kushina hanya tersenyum atas pujian itu"terima kasih kaa-san … ".

"Kushina ! kau sudah bisa membuka restaurant dengan keahlianmu ini" Jiraiya pun juga ikut memuji.

"ah.. tou-san terlaru berlebihan, kemampuanku masih jauh dibawah mereka yang biasa memasak".

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"ujar Jiraiya lagi ,sontak membuat Minato dan Kushina tersedak bersamaan .

"uhuk..huk.. tou-san kenapa menanyakannya ?"jawab Minato gugup atau menutupi bahwa ia belum melakukan apapun, karena ia tak mencintai Kushina.

"sudahlah Jiraiya,jangan bertanya begitu…."ucap Tsunade "oh ya Minato, kapan kau mau pergi menikmati honey moon kalian".

"aku ingin menundanya dulu kaa-san "jawab Minato lantang.

" ya sudah itu terserah kalian "

Siang harinya ,Tsunade dan Jiraiya pulang meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina.

Malamnya Minato sudah memisahkan diri dari Kushina.

Saat ini dia ada dikamarnya sendiri

Tok..tok…

"masuk!" kata Minato.

Ternyata itu Kushina ."Minato maaf … mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap "ujar Kushina.

"kau makan sendiri saja, aku sudah ada janji ".

"baiklah".

Kushina pun keluar.

Saat ia selesai makan dan hendak masuk kekamar ,ia melihat Minato keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dan hendak pergi dengan menggunakan setelan jeket kulit , celana jins, baju kaos dan sepatu kets tak lupa kacamata hitam.

"Minato !kau mau kemana ?"Tanya Kushina.

"bukan urusanmu "jawab Minato dingin lalu menuruni tangga, Kushina hanya diam dan masuk ke kamarnya .

Tanpa disadari, ada yang melihat kejadian itu di balik dinding.

"halo… tuan , sepertinya yang tuan katakan benar "kata orang itu menjawab telfonnya.

"**kalau begitu kau amati terus.. kalau ada apa-apa pada Kushina, hubungi aku segera mengerti!" **kata orang yang ada dibalik telfon itu .

"Baik … "balas orang itu, lalu menutup ponselnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Di sebuah bar di tengah kota Tokyo

"wah ….lihat !siapa yang baru saja menjadi pengantin baru, seharusnya kau berduan dengan istrimu bukan kemari Minato!"ujar salah satu teman Sara .Ia menyindir Minato yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke bar itu, tapi tak dihiraukan Minato.

"Minato.."Sara langsung menghambur ke pelukan Minato dan dibalas balik oleh Minato."aku kira kau takkan kemari pasca pernikahan itu".

"tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu,ini hanya akan berlangsung 6 bulan …tak lebih ".

"tap-pi minato kau bilang akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 2 hari,apa yang terjadi Minato?"

Minato pun mengatakan pada Sara tentang perjanjiannya bersama Kushina .

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 1.45 malam Kushina cemas karena Minato belum juga pulang. Ia terus mondar mandir di lantai kamarnya sampai…..

**Bukkk….prang**

Kushina terkejut mendengar suara gaduh dan pecahan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Minato"gumam Kushina.

Ia segera keluar dari kamar dan matanya terbelalak melihat Minato yang jalan sempoyogan sambil menyonggol barang yang ia lewati . Kushina ingin menolongnya.

"Minato… kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina sambil memegang lengan Minato, tapi ia terkejut karena Minato sontak menepisnya dengan kasar.

"minggir !aku tak butuh bantuanmu !"ucap Minato yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"tapi-"

"apa kau tuli! Kataku, aku tak butuh bantuanmu itu….minggir!"Minato segera masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Kushina.

Hati Kushina terasa sakit, apakah Minato begitu membencinya sampai ia diperlakukanseperti ini . Hal inilah yang sedang ada di pikiran Kushina .

Paginya …..

"Minato , sarapan sudah siap "sapa Kushina saat Minato lewat didepannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Minato malah melempar tatapan marah pada Kushina "kau…sudah berapa kaliku bilang, jangan mencampuri urusanku… dan siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk seenak nya kekamarku dan memilihkan baju untukku, aku tak butuh itu semua itu …kau mengerti!" Minato pun menghilang menuju mobilnya dan berangkat kerja.

"Kushina-sama … anda baik-baik saja ?"Tanya seorang maid ,saat melihat kushina hanya memutar- mutar sendok dan tidak menyentuh makanan yang ada didepannya . Ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong .

Merasa tak diacuhkan Kushina, maid itu pun menepuk lengan Kushina " Kushina-sama!".

Sontak Kushina tersentak "a…aaa da apa Matsuzaka-san ".

"tidak hanya saja…. Anda belum memakan makanan anda,apa..maaf karena Minato-sama ?".

" ah… bukan " Kushina berbohong ,lalu ia melirik jam tangannya "astaga.. hampir saja aku lupa,aku harus latihan dan harus mengantarkannya .. sebelum jam makan siangnya_ ttebane_ " . Kushina segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"tap-" terlambat ,Kushina sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Matsuzaka hanya bisa menghela nafas .

DI KANTOR MINATO

Tok..tok…

"masuk!"ujar Minato.

"maaf Minato-sama , ada titipan untuk anda "ujar Sekretaris Minato sambil memberikan bungkusan kepada Minato.

Minato menaikkan alisnya bingung "apa ini?" .Minato mengambil bungkusan kain itu dan ternyata isi nya kotak nasi "dari siapa…?".

"maaf Minato-sama , saya juga tak tahu ….karena orangnya lari begitu saja saat saya Tanya …"ujarnya bohong.

"ya sudah kau boleh keluar …"

"saya permisi Minato sama ".sekretaris itu pun segera keluar.

Minato masih menatap bungkusan kotak makan siang itu . " dari siapa? dan bagaimana bisa tahu makanan kesukaanku…. Jangan… jangan …"batin Minato.

Sementara di luar

"ku-"

"tstttt… jangan panggil aku begitu!bagaimana apa sudah diterimanya ?".

"sudah … seperti yang anda katakan… saya tidak memberitahukan bahwa itu dari anda …."ujar sekretaris itu pada wanita yang memakai rok pendek selutut dan baju kemeja sambil memegang tas dan sepatu boot tinggi. Tapi mata nya ditututpi kacamata hitam dan rambutnya tak terlihat karena ditutupi jeket yang memiliki penutup kepala.

"aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu …. Ini ada sedikit untukmu , untuk pergi shopping ke mall"orang itu menyodorkan uang pada sekretaris itu.

" ah.. tak usah ,ini sudah kewajiban saya membantu anda "tolak sekretaris itu.

" sudah ambil saja !"ujar orang itu sambil menaruh uang itu ke kantong kemeja blazer sekretaris itu, lalu pergi .

"tapi-"

Sementara itu….

Seorang Direktur dari Uchiha Group masuk ke kantor Namikaze Group dan disambut oleh karyawan yang ada disana . Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis melepaskan kacamatanya ,ia mengenalinya walaupun rambut gadis itu ditutupi oleh topi.

"_Kushina….. kenapa dia ada disini … bukankah Minato membencinya ?"_batin Uchiha itu.

Ia terus meperhatikan gadis itu sampai terlihat gadis itu memasuki mobil BMW merah dan tentu ia mengetahui mobil itu.

.

.

.

_Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ... semoga reader suka..._

_akhir kata review please..._


	4. Last Concers and Minato's Party

_Hore … lanjut chapter 4 …. _

_Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review dan juga minta maaf apabila ada kesamaan . Tapi ini benar murni ide author kok.. jadi kalau ada kesamaan author bener-bener minta maaf_

_Oke lanjut silahkan di baca…_

**.**

**Chapter 4 : The Last Concers and Minato's Party.**

**.**

**.**

Tok..tok…

"Masuk…!"ujar Minato di ruangannya.

"Permisi Minato-sama, ada Fugaku-sama di luar ingin bertemu anda "ujar sekretaris itu.

"Bawa saja ia masuk!"

"Fugaku-sama ,silahkan masuk!"

Masuklah seorang pemuda atau tepatnya Fugaku Uchiha.

"Fugaku… ada apa..?"Tanya Minato setelah melihat Fugaku masuk.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai sekretaris itu undur diri " saya permisi ".Sekretaris itu keluar meninggalkan dua sahabat itu.

Fugaku duduk di sofa yang disediakan di tengah ruangan itu tanpa aba-aba . Namun matanya tertuju pada bungkusan yang ada di meja Minato ,logikanya segera menangkap hubungan bungkusan itu dengan orang yang ia temui saat ia baru datang ke kantor Namikaze Group ini.

"Dari siapa itu ?"Tanyanya pura-pura tak tau.

" Ah ini…"kata Minato sambil mengambil bungkusan itu. "Tadi ..sekretarisku memberikannya , ia mengatakan ada yang menitipkannya untukku ".

"Lalu…kenapa tak kau makan, kan ini sudah jam makan siang ?"ujar Fugaku sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah… aku ragu memakannya, karena takut ada apa-apanya"

Fugaku menggeleng "sudah makan saja , atau kau mau aku yang memakannya untuk memastikannya …percayalah itu aman".

Minato menaikan alisnya sebelah "Hah … tumben sekali kau bicara padaku panjang lebar , biasanya paling panjang 5 kata ".

" _Hn_… sudahlah ,mau kau makan atau tidak?"ujar Fugaku mulai kesal.

" Hmmmm… bagaimana ya ?" Minato memandang Fugaku penuh selidik . " Ah.. sepertinya kau tahu siapa yang memberikannya …ya kan kau tahu ?" Tanya Minato atau tepatnya selidik Minato pada sahabatnya itu.

"Menurutmu…?"Fugaku balik bertanya.

"Pasti orang yang ku kenal … ". Sambil memegang dagunya , Minato berfikir " Ah… Sara, ya kan?"tebak Minato ,Fugaku menggeleng lemah.

"_Sudah kuduga , pasti Kushina membungkam mulut sekretaris Minato dan Minato ….yang benar saja! sejak kapan Sara mau memasak?, seingatku tak pernah_ .."batin Fugaku.

Fugaku menatap Minato tajam serta dingin khas klan Uchiha."Kau yakin…? " Tanya Fugaku memastikan.

"Untuk memastikannya , sebaiknya kutelfon Sara terlebih dahulu".sambil memegang ponselnya dan menaruhnya di dekat telinganya.

"Halo Sara… "kata Minato setelah telfonnya di angkat Sara.

"**Ya… ada apa Minato?"**Tanya Sara.

" Aku mau Tanya, kau yang membawakanku makan siang dan menitipkannya pada sekretaris ku?"

"_Makan siang ?... tapi aku berbohong saja .tapi.. ah sudahlah_ "batin Sara **"Ya .. aku yang membuatnya, aku baru baru belajar memasak" **ujar Sara bohong**" … oh ya bagaimana rasanya ?"**Tanya Sara.

" Maaf aku belum memakannya , nanti aku coba.. oh ya ,terimakasih banyak… sampai jumpa Hime "ujar Minato sambil tersenyum cerah.

"**Ya… sama-sama , dan sampai jumpa lagi"**ujar Sara menutup telfon ,tapi ia penasaran dengan orang yang memberikan makan siang itu pada minato.

Minato menaruh ponselnya kembali dan menatap Fugaku dengan senyuman sumbringan" benar Sara yang memberikannya ".

" _Sara kau memang pandai berbohong , Tapi tak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa Kushina yang membawakannya , bisa-bisa Kushina dimarahi Minato dan semakin benci kubiarkan saja .. toh .. rahasia ini takkan lama bertahan seperti kata pepatah "__**sepandai – pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga .. sepandai pandainya Kushina menyembunyikannya dan Sara berbohong pasti akan ketahuan juga**_ ""batin Fugaku ( sok pantunis ).

"Wah… tumben sekali dia membawakanmu makan siang? Seingatku ia tak pernah membawakanmu makanan ,dan lagi pula….kalau tak salah , ia kan tak bisa memasak, kan?"seringai Fugaku.

"Oh.. itu , ia baru belajar memasak katanya …jadi, mungkin ia ingin aku yang pertama kali mencicipinya ." kata Minato sambil membuka bugkusan itu.

"_Hah… benar kata Karura-nee-san dan Miko …kau memang licik Sara_"batin Uchiha itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Hei Fugaku ! kenapa bengong" tegur Minato ,Fugaku pun sadar " Kau tak mau mencobanya ?" tawar Minato.

"Tidak, kau makan saja . Aku menghargai orang yang membuatnya khusus untukmu ".

Dalam hal ini , tentu yang dimaksud Fugaku adalah Kushina. Kerena ia tahu kalau Kushina mencintai Minato.

"Hmmmm.. enak sekali butan Sara… wah hebat juga dia ,baru sekali saja ia sudah sepintar ini"komentar Minato setelah memakan makanan itu.

" _Tapi rasanya aku pernah mencobanya_ "katanya dalam hati, tapi ia malah mengangkat bahu _tak peduli ._

"Ya sudah .. aku pergi dulu ,sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama ,tapi karena kau sudah ada yang gratis ..sebaiknya aku makan sendiri saja, sampai jumpa "ujar Uchiha itu lalu keluar dari ruangan Minato. Tapi yang di beri salam malah tak menyahut , karena terlena akan kelezatan makan siangnya itu.

"_Hah … sangking enaknya makanan itu, ia tak menjawab salamku ..dasar memang_ "batin Fugaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama ia berada di ruangan Namikaze muda itu.

Sedangkan Minato masih asyik menikmati makanan buatan Sara ups salah … Kushina .. ya Kushina tapi Minato hanya tahu itu buatan Sara.

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"Kushina !bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minato?"pertanyaan Mikoto sukses membuat Kushina menghentikan aktivitas minum jusnya "dia masih membencimu..?"Kushina masih diam "aku anggap sebagai jawaban ya.."

Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat makan siang di Kafe yang ada di kantor produser Kushina.

"Kau tahu , sebulan lagi ulang tahun Minato sebaiknya kau buatkan sesuatu yang special untuknya… bagaimana ?"

Kushina memikirkan ucapan Mikoto , menurutnya ucapan Miko tak ada salahnya ia coba .

SAAT MINATO PULANG KERJA

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa ramai sekali di parkiran ?"Tanya Minato pada salah satu Security kantornya .

Salah satu security memberi hormat ,"Maaf Minato-sama , para wartawan berkumpul hendak mewawancarai anda ".

" Ah sial.. kau bawakan mobilku ke belakang kantor, kutunggu di pintu belakang !" Minato memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Security tersebut.

"Baik Minato-sama ".

Minato segera menuju ke pintu belakang.

"Terimakasih …" kata Minato kepada Security tersebut.

"Sama-sama Minato-sama".

Minato segera pergi ke bar yang biasa ia kunjungi , disana ternyata sudah ada Sara .

"Hai minato … bagaimana masakanku?" Tanya Sara basa basi.

"Wah … enak sekali Sara , ternyata kau hebat memasak?"ujar Minato.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka".

Sara tiba-tiba memeluk Minato, "Minato, kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ".

Minato membalas pelukan Sara "tak-kan Sara" lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sara.

Ternyata ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu , karena ia membuntuti Minato sejak dari kantor dan itu sudah sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"_Ternyata dugaanku benar, ia tak mencintai Kushina_ "batin orang itu lalu beranjak pergi.

**Jam 10 malam **

"Sial …"upat Minato saat keluar dari Bar yang ternyata sudah dikepung wartawan .Lalu ia masuk kembali ke bar.

"Ada apa Minato ?"Tanya Sara bingung .

"Pintu keluar di kepung wartawan ".

Sara tersenyum "Itulah akibatnya kalau Minato-kun menikah dengan seorang Public Figure … kalau Minato-kun masih ingin aman tanpa menceraikannya , suruh dia berhenti menjadi artis".

Mata Minato terbelalak "Tapi… mana mungkin ia mau ?".

"Ancam saja dia .. bilang kalau dia tak mau , kau akan menceraikannya saat itu juga. aku yakin ia akan menurut "ujar Sara licik . Memang ia dulu sangat mengagumi Kushina . Tapi , setelah tahu Kushina dijodohkan dengan Minato ia bersumpah membencinya .

Minato tampak berpikir " Tapi… bagaimana cara aku keluar dari sini ? ".

"Baiklah , kemarikan kunci mobilmu ..kau lewat pintu belakang dan aku yang akan membawakan mobilmu,temui aku di pintu belakang ".

Dan rencana Sara untuk meloloskan Minato dari wartawan itu berhasil .

Minato pulang kerumahnya .Saat ia sampai di lantai dua, ia melihat Kushina yang masih setengah terjaga duduk di sofa.

"ku-…hekhmmmm " Minato berdeham dengan keras sehingga membuat Kushina terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Minato , sudah pulang?"ujar Kushina tersentak dan segera berdiri dari sofa yang menjadi tempat peristirahatannya sementara.

"hn… dan kau kenapa masih disini? " Tanya Minato kembali dengan nada dingin.

"aku-ak-"

"sudahlah aku ingin kau … berhenti menjadi penyanyi" ujar Minato to the point tanpa memikirkan reaksi Kushina.

Sontak mata Kushina terbuka lebar "a-aaapa ?tapi kenapa…?".

"kau tahu, selama aku menjadi suamimu aku selalu di buntuti dan di kepung wartawan dan itu.. selalu terjadi saat aku hendak pergi ke suatu tempat , itu sangat membuatku terganggu dan tambah membuatku … membencimu".

Air mata Kushina perlahan-lahan membanjiri pipinya , ia tahu Minato terganggu .. tapi keluar dari dunia music ?ia tak mungkin melakukannya, karena ia tak bisa hidup tanpa bernyanyi .. dan bagaimana dengan fans , Produsernya serta Mikoto .Tentu ia akan membuat mereka kecewa .

" Ma-aaf Minato.. aku rela kau benci tapi..- aku mohon jangan suruh aku berhenti bernyanyi …aku tak bisa."mohon Kushina sambil berlutut di depan Minato , sungguh hal yang bisa dikatakan memalukan .

Matsuzaka yang melihatnya sungguh kasihan pada Kushina.

"Baik kalau itu maumu,aku akan urus surat perceraian besok… dan aku tidak main-main" ancam Minato , menatap tajam tanpa kasihan pada Kushina .

Mata Kushina kembali terbelalak, ia tak mungkin membiarkan kedua hal itu terjadi… tapi…

Minato hendak beranjak , tapi kakinya di ditahan Kushina yang masih berlutut didepannya."Minato aku mohon …".

"Lepaskan!"

"Mina-"sontak Minato menyingkirkan tangan Kushina yang menahannya dengan kasar sehingga membuat Kushina tersungkur di lantai . Matsuzaka terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Minato.

"Aku bilang lepaskan bukan? Jadi , jangan salahkan kalau aku kasar padamu dan aku akan-"ucapan Minato dipotong Kushina.

"Baiklah Minato, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu hiks..hikss"ucap Kushina mencoba bangun sambil menangis "Aku akan berhenti bernyanyi… tapi beri aku waktu …".

"Baiklah ..aku beri waktu 3 minggu … aku rasa cukup ".

Masih dengan air mata yang membanjiri mukanya kushina terpaksa mengangguk."baiklah…."ujar kushina akhirnya

Minato berjalan meniggalkan Kushina , tapi saat beberapa langkah ia berhenti "Aku minta kau berhenti menangis aku benci itu ".lalu ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya masuk kekamar begiu juga dengan Kushina.

Kushina menyeka air matanya yang sudah sangat deras bercucuran , kushina sungguh tak menyagka ia harus mengakhiri karirnya di dunia yang sudah membuatnya menjadi perempuan sesungguhnya. Dari perempuan tomboy hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, namun apa daya ,dari pada ia melihat kedua orang tuanya kecewa lebih baik ia kehilangan dunia yang ia cintai walau dengan terpaksa.

**Dua minggu lebih dua hari ….kemudian….**

Hari yang dijalani sama seperti hari biasanya Minato terus mendapat makanan siang gratis yang masih ia kira dari Sara . Kushina dilanda rasa bingung …. Sampai hari ini, ia merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada paman ,dan seluruh kru yang mendukungnya termasuk Mikoto.

"semuanya! ada hal yang ingin aku katakan.."ucap Kushina menahan tangisnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul untuk menyiapkan konser kedua pasca comeback Kushina .

"Ia Kushina ada apa … hey Kushina kenapa pakai nangis segala, kamu kenapa..?"Tanya Mikoto saat melihat Kushina mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Iya Kushina , ada apa ? katakan saja!kalau ada masalah … mungkin kami bisa membantumu "ujar Saratobi ikutan bicara.

"Aku-…a-aku hiks"ucap Kushina masih dengan air mata.

Semua kru keheranan dengan sifat Kushina.

"Ya? …ada apa Kushina katakan !jangan membuat kami bingung "ujar Mikoto sedikit kesal.

"Aku ingin berhenti …hiks "Kushina menggantung kalimatnya semakin buat semua orang penasaran "berhenti… hiks… bernyanyi … dan mungkin konser besok akan menjadi konser terakhirku ".

Semua mata yang ada disana sontak terbelalak seakan –akan mau keluar dari tempatnya…( heyy kelebayan …..lanjut…. )

"APA?! Kushina …kau … berbohong kan"ujar Mikoto tak percaya.

" Tidak …hiks… aku tidak bohong Miko".

"Ta-pi kenapa ….? Kau baru saja come back Kushina , apa … tanggapan fans nantinya dan wartawan ..?"Tanya Saratobi ,tapi keputusan tetap ada ditangan Kushina dan Saratobi juga tak mungin memaksanya ."Apa kau sudah yakin Kushina ?"Tanya Saratobi meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin paman,semuanya … aku minta maaf ,aku tahu kalian kecewa dengan keputusanku …tapi tekatku sudah bulat ".

"Apa alasanmu Kushina?oh… tunggu aku rasa aku tau…. ini pasti gara-gara durian kuning sialan itu kan (maksudnya minato)…iya kan? jawab Kushina! "ucap Mikoto nyaris teriak sambil menggunjang-gunjang tubuh Kushina .

"Tidak Mikoto hikh…, aku hanya ingin focus pada Keluargaku…"Mikoto melepaskan tangannya yang ada di kedua bahu Kushina.

Mikoto merasa wajahnya sudah dipenuhi emosi akibat jawaban Kushina yang ia rasa tak masuk akal itu."kel-luarga katamu! keluarga apanya kau—dan Minato-"sontak perkataan Mikoto disela Kushina.

"AKU tahu kau kecewa Mikoto ,tapi bisakah kau mengerti alasanku!"ujar Kushina dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Cukup Mikoto ! sebaiknya kita hargai keputusan Kushina …dan Kushina….. "Saratobi memandang Kushina "Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu , walaupun aku berharap kau akan merubahnya …"dengan pandangan yang tampak sedih dan kecewa yang menyatu jadi satu di matanya.

Kushina sontak memeluk Saratobi yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya itu "Terimakasih paman….hikh… aku tau , paman kecewa .. aku …hikh… su-sungguh minta maaf paman ".ujar Kushina tambah menangis.

Saratobi yang merasa tak tega pun mengelus punggung kushina pelan "sudah… tak apa , semuanya ada di tanganmu Kushina , aku tak keberatan atas keputusanmu."

Kushina merasa benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi artis di bawah naungan Saratobi ."terimakasih Paman … terimakasih".

Setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya , ia membungkuk kearah kru yang sudah membantunya selama ini, termasuk Mikoto yang masih memandangnya kecewa " Arigatou mina-san ".

**Keesokan harinya…. **

**Di kantor Minato **

Fugaku masuk ke ruangan Minato tanpa melapor dengan muka yang menunjukkan rasa kekecewaan.

Minato terheran-heran melihat Fugaku yang sudah ada di ruangannya tanpa melapor"Fugaku…ada-" ucapan Minato terpotong.

"Minato ! aku kecewa padamu…. Aku tahu kau yang menyuruh Kushina keluar dari dunia keartisannya , iya kan ?".

" Ya … memangnya kenapa ?"ujar Minato kembali ke pandangan awalnya yaitu pada laptopnya dan dengan nada tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kau… be-nar benar keterlaluan ! Apa kau tak tahu ,Kushina sangat mencintai dunia yang sudah membesarkan namanya itu… dan kau menghancurkan cita-citanya ,aku tak tahu kau menggunakan ancaman apa ,tapi… ini sudah sangat keterlaluan".

"Siapa yang memberi tahu mu..?"kini Minato sudah memandang sahabatnya itu sepenuhnya "oh ya, aku lupa …Mikoto , kau tahu fugaku …kau.. memang banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini"ucapnya lagi , dan lagi-lagi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ah sudahlah…,memang susah berbicara denganmu, karna kau sudah termakan cintamu pada Sara … sehingga kau tak tahu mana yang benar dan siapa yang benar-benar mencintaimu "ujar Fugaku lalu pergi tanpa permisi.

Minato sedikit terkejut atas apa yang dikatan Fugaku barusan"Apa maksudnya itu tadi?"gumam Minato "ah sudahlah ".

**3 hari kemudian….**

Konser terakhir Kushina berlangsung meriah dan lagi-lagi sukses .

Walaupun ia merasa sangat sedih .

_**Saat konser usai ….**_

"Hai …. Kushina, lama tak jumpa … kau tambah cantik saja "ujar seseorang saat menjumpai Kushina di luar panggung.

"Oh Nagato ,hai … apa kabar lama tak jumpa "kata Kushina sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Nagato memperhatikannya dengan seksama "kenapa kau menangis ?"Tanya Nagato saat melihat pipi Kushina basah.

"Ah tidak.. sudah ya Nagato, aku harus menghadiri jumpa pers sampai jumpa lagi"ujar Kushina lalu pergi.

Nagato masih berdiri sambil mematung akibat respon kushina barusan , biasanya kalau ia menyapa kushina , kushina selalu tersenyum dan langsung berceloteh tentang hal apa pun padanya . Apalagi mereka sudah lama tak berjumpa pasca mereka Wisuda di Italia . Dan Nagato yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina . Tak lama berselang , Nagato melihat Mikoto yang lewat dengan muka tak senang.

"Mikoto ! ada apa dan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Mikoto menoleh dengan raut wajah yang datar "kalau mau tahu…. ikut Jumpa pers " lalu ia juga meninggalkan Nagato yang kebingungan.

Saat jumpa pers banyak wartawan yang hadir.

Meja narasumber diisi Saratobi, Kushina , Ketua Panitia peyelenggara konser dan Mikoto serta dua penanggung jawab konser .

Bagian Awal wawancara diisi dengan tanya jawab tentang keberhasilan konser.

Sampai akhirnya…

Saratobi menarik nafas dalam "Hadirin semua, diakhir season ini kami ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan akan membuat kita kecewa tapi,kita tetap harus menghormatinya …"Saratobi kembali menarik nafas "kami ingin mengumumkan bahwa konser yang baru dilaksanakan adalah…. Konser terakhir bagi Kushina…"ucapan Saratobi terputus oleh wartawan yang terkejut.

"_Apa….? Konser terakhir tapi-"_

"_yang benar saja…."_

"_ini tak mugkin "_

Begitulah kata semua wartawan yang ada disana.

Nagato yang melihatnya langsung tahu maksud Mikoto tadi , Kushina hanya menunduk.

" harap tenang…! hargai Hiruzen-sama berbicara , kami tahu ini akan menjadi hal yang sulit di terima ! untuk itu di mohon ketenangannya selama jumpa pers ini berlangsung !"ujar Yamato salah satu kru ksaat melihat wartawan yang kini menjadi semakin ribut.

"Halo!"sapa Hiruzen kembali, wartawan berhenti berbicara tapi masih berbisik-bisik satu sama lain "oke… seperti yang saya sampaikan tadi, ini adalah koser terahir Kushina Uzumaki dan akhir karirnya sebagai penyanyi, jika ingin tahu alasannya … mari kita persilahkan Kusina sendiri yang menjelaskannya" Saratobi memandang Kushina , Kushina megangguk lalu mengaktifkan mikrofon yang ada didepannya.

" Halo semuanya … seperti yang kalian semua dengar bahwa saya akan keluar dari dunia hiburan . Saya tahu ini akan membuat kalian semua kecewa terutama… fans saya, sebelum saya menguraikan alasan saya , terlebih dahulu saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada …hiks…"Kushina mulai meteskan air matanya "Tuan Hiruzen Saratobi yang sudah mau menampung dan mengembangkan bakat saya selama ini sehingga saya bisa seperti sekarang ini… hiks…. selanjutnya pada meneger saya Mikoto Uchiha yang sudah mau mengatur segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan saya …terimakasih Miko "Kushina memeluk Mikoto , Mikoto membalasnya "dan semuar staf kru yang sudah membantu menyusun segala sesuatu untuk setiap konser yang saya adakan hiks … terimakasih teman –teman kemudian yang teristimewa para fans saya yang mungkin merekalah yang sangat kecewa dengan hal ini… saya minta maaf … dan berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mendukung saya selama ini , tanpa ….hiks … kalian saya bukan siapa-siapa …hiks "tangisan Kushina semakin menjadi –jadi sehingga suaranya menjadi parau "saya mohon maaf sekali lagi.. atas semua kesalahan yang pernah saya perbuat …"ujar Kushina berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

Semua yang ada termasuk Fans Kushina yang ada langsung maupun dirumah, syok sekaligus sedih (jumpa pers ini disiarkan langsung oleh salah satu stasiun TV terkemuka di Jepang.)

"Dan alasan saya adalah ….hiks … saya ingin konsen pada keluarga saya …..itu saja …" lalu Kushina mematikan mikrofonnya .

Banyak wartawan yang ingin bertanya tapi tak ditanggapi.

"Mungkin sekian , terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian dan dukungan kalian selama ini pada Kusina ".Lalu narasumber pun keluar dengan bantuan keamanan Karena pers terus menyerang mereka. Kushina keluar dengan deraian air mata.

" Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian semuanya "ucap Kushina pada semua kru.

Dan mereka pun memeluk Kushina .

Sementara itu karena disiarkan langsung , semua yang ada dirumahnya masing-masing pun tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina .

**Di kediaman Arashi….**

"Arashi-kun,Kushina? "ucap Anko pada Arashi sambil meutup mulutnya, terkejut akibat melihat siaran itu .

Arashi hanya terpaku menatap layar televise.

"_Awaaass kau Minato Namikaze…"_batin Arashi geram.

Minato yang juga melihatnya di rumah nya hanya menatap layar televisinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan .

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega … tapi… ah~sudahlah "gumam Minato.

**Keesokan harinya ….**

**Di kantor Minato**

Pagi itu , Minato seperti biasa sibuk dengan laptop dan dokumen – dokumennya.

Tok…tokk…

"Ya masuk !" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk.

"Minato-sama! ada yang ingin bertemu Minato-sama"

Akhirnya ia menatap sekretarisnya itu ."Suruh masuk! "

"Tuan silahkan masuk !"

Setelah orang itu masuk ..Minato tersenyum tipis .

" Saya permisi Minato-sama "sekretaris itu segera keluar.

" Ada apa ,heh ?… tumben sekali anda mengunjungiku " seringai Minato "Arashi Uzumaki atau aku harus memanggilmu kakak ipar?".

Arashi berusaha menahan emosinya " Terserah dengan hal itu, aku ingin memperingatimu…walaupun kau tak mencintainya , jangan kau buat hidup adikku menderita , kalau hal itu sampai terjadi aku akan menghabisimu, beruntung baru hal ini yang kau timbulkan … kalau sudah lebih dari ini mungkin kau sudah kuhabisi…. jadi kau kecamkan itu baik-baik"Arashi segera keluar begitu saja.

"Cih… kenapa jadi ,… ah… semakin rumit saja "gumam Minato.

**Di kediaman Kushina dan Minato.**

Ting tong …

"Ya sebentar .."ujar Kushina mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel.

Setelah dibuka menampakan wanita yang ia kenal.

"Karura nee-san "ternyata orang itu Karura.

"Hai …Kushina "sapa Karura .

Karura pun masuk dan mereka berbincang di halaman belakang rumah yang terdapat kolam berenang .. pohon dan tempat santai yang di ujungnya dibatasi Bunga bonsai yang rapi.

"Silahkan Karura-sama "kata maid yang mengantarkan minuman dan makanan kepada mereka lalu beranjak pergi.

" Ada keperluan apa Karura nee-san kesini?".

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu saja pasca … kau keluar dari dunia artis ,dan aku tahu itu akibat Minato…"

"Oh itu… aku tak apa Nee-san .. "namun Karura bisa melihat raut kesedihan di wajah adik iparnya itu.

" Aku meminta maaf atas nama adikku ya.. Kushina "

"Ah nee-san tak perlu minta maaf ,itu adalah konsekuensiku sebagai istrinya .. _ttebanne_"

Karura tersentuh atas jawaban Kushina "kau memang baik Kushina,seandainya Minato lebih cepat bertemu denganmu… ia mungkin tak akan seperti ini ".

**Siang harinya …**

Kushina duduk di ruang santai lantai dua , ia melihat Minato masuk bersama Sara sambil berangkulan tangan .

"Minato kau sudah pulang ?"Tanya Kushina sambil berdiri.

"Bukan urusanmu … bukan ?"bukannya Minato yang menjawab tapi Sara yang menjawab sambil menatap rendah Kushina ,Kushina terdiam.

"Kau .. sebaiknya , bawakan makanan ke kamarku "perintah Minato.

Akhirnya Kushina menurutinya dengan patuh.

Malam harinya …

Kushina ke dapur karena disuruh Minato untuk membuatkannya kopi , Minato juga berada disana untuk melihat cara kerja Kushina . Namun naas, saat Kushina membuka lemari untuk mencari kopi tiba-tiba seluruh benda seperti panci jatuh menimpanya tapi tanpa diduga….. malah Minato yang terkena hujanan panci itu karena melindungi Kushina.

**Deg…deg..**

Kushina memandang Minato yang melindunginya dan jatungnya berdetak kencang begitu juga dengan Minato.

"Kau ceroboh sekali "Minato segera berdiri.

"Maaf … aku tak tahu kalau itu isinya" ucap Kushina gugup sambil berdiri.

"Sudahlah kau bereskan …dan jangan lupa buatkan kopiku"lalu Minato pergi.

Kushina membuatkannya dan mengantarkannya kekamar Minato dan ternyata Minato sudah keburu tidur , Kushina memandanginya lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya .

"Minato… seandainya kau tahu aku mencintaimu, apakah kau mau menerimaku?tapi,aku yakin itu mustahil .. kau tahu aku tak menyangka kalau kita bertemu lagi . "lalu Kushina mencium kening Minato.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku" ucap Kushina pelan.

**Keesokan harinya adalah ulang tahun Minato ke 23. **

Malamnya ia mengadakan pesta di salah satu hotel milik keluarganya … disana hadir semua teman Minato , Artis-artis terkenal , Karura , Arashi (walau untuk mengawasi kushina ),Kushina,Mikoto dan Fugaku tak terkecuali Sara.

Acara di buka oleh MC " Terimakasih semua karena sudah hadir disini untuk merayakan ulang tahun minato namikaze ke-23… untuk hiburannya mari kita dengarkan nyanyiaan dari x-band "

x-ban pun maju ke panggung yang disambut tepukan meriah " Sebelum kami memulainya kami ingin salah satu rekan kami juga ikut bernyanyi…Kushina Uzumaki bisa bantu kami?"ujar vokalis band itu.

Kushina pun terkejut ia ingin tapi ia takut pada Minato . Para tamu yang juga rindu ingin mendengar suara merdu Kushina bernyanyi pun bersorak menyebutkan nama Kushina.

"Kushina ayolah ,tak apa …. aniki tau kau merindukan saat seperti ini kan? "ujar Arashi mendukung adiknya untuk bernyanyi.

"Maju saja Kushina .. jangan hiraukan tatapan orang sinting itu "tambah Karura yang juga tau kalau Minato menatap tajam kearah Kushina.

Akhirnya Kushina maju , ia juga masih dapat melihat tatapan tajam Minato .

"Akhirnya anda mau juga Kushina .."ujar vokalis itu lalu menyerahkan mic satunya lagi pada Kushina , Kushina tersenyum .

Akhirnya Kushina bernyanyi di acara ulang tahun suamiya sendiri, Minato.

Saat pemotongan kue..

"Silahkan Namikaze-san, potongan pertama ini hendak anda berikan pada siapa ?"Tanya MC

"Pada… Sara ,orang yang kucintai "ujar Minato sambil mengambil kue dan menyuapi Sara .

Setelah itu Minato dan Sara berciuman . Memang tamu yang mengetahui pernikahan Minato hanya sedikit yang hadir , mereka yang melihat hal itu jika ada Paparazi hal ini akan menjadi Top News walaupun Kushina sudah tidak menjadi Artis lagi.

Kushina menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar saat melihat peristiwa itu . Ia membalikkan badan dan menahan tangisannya . Arashi yang tahu akan hal itu mendekati Kushina .

" Aku tahu kau tak sanggup melihatnya, ayo kita pulang ..Shina kau pulang saja kerumah aniki saja ya..?"

Kushina mengangguk ,Arashi tersenyum tipis lalu merangkul Kushina keluar dari tempat itu

"Nee-san melihat Kushina? "Tanya Mikoto kepada Karura.

"Iya .. dia dibawa pulang Arashi ".

"Kushina .."gumam Mikoto.

**Di rumah Arashi **

"Baa-chan "sambut Matsumi kecil saat ayahnya membawa bibi kesayangannya kerumah.

"Hai sayang … " sapa Kushina pada keponakan satu-satunya itu , melihat senyum cerah Matsumi membuat Kushina melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Baa-can tidul di cini …?" Tanya Matsumi kecil sambil meraih bahu kushina minta digendong.

Kushina yang tahu gelagat keponakannya itu segera memenuhi pa yang di mintanya."ya.." jawab Kushina sambil menyentuh hidung mancung Matsumi dengan telunjuknya.

"Asyik… baa-chan tidul cama akyu aja ya".

**Di kediaman minato **

Pesta itu usai jam 11 malam , saat ini Minato memasuki lantai dua bersama kumpulan kadonya yang diantar beberapa orang pengawal.

"Ah~ rasanya sepi,…. oh ya Kushina, dimana dia? "gumam Minato " Matsuzaka-san…!" panggil Minato.

Terlihat seorang maid berlari mendatanginya"_ya.._ minato-sama ..ada yang bisa saya bantu".

" Ah ya, mana Kushina ?"

Madsuzaka berfikir" Maaf Minato-sama , seingat saya Kushina-sama belum pulang".

"Belum pulang ?.. "ujar Minato.

"_Kemana dia ? entah kenapa aku membutuhkannya untuk membantuku mengurus semua kado ini_ " .batin Minato

"Ya sudah … silahkan kembali "ujar Minato.

"_Baik _ minato-sama … saya permisi dulu"lalu maid itu pergi.

Minato merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil ponselnya hendak menghubungi seseorang .

**Di kediaman arashi **

".. lalu putri salju hidup dengan damai bersama pangeran selamanya …"ucap Kushina membaca akhir ceritanya" ah .. sebaiknya –"ucapan Kushina terhenti karena ponselnya berdering.

"Halo…. ".

" **Halo…. Kau dimana ?…ini aku Minato."**

"Minato? ..ak-aku dirumah Aniki me-"hubungan sudah diputus terlebih dahulu oleh Minato .

" eh ciapa baa-chan?.. dari pengelan ya ..?"

Kushina tersenyum ….

**Beberapa puluh menit kemudiaan **

"Matsumi ayo tidur! kan baa-chan sudah bacakan cerita"bujuk Kushina pada Matsumi yang belum juga tidur .

Matsumi menggeleng keras"tsumi belum mau tidul baa-chan ".

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kushina berdering

"Minato.."guman Kushina setelah melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

Kemudian diangkat oleh Kushina

"hal-"ucapan Kushina lagi-lagi terputus.

"**Kushina cepat keluar ! aku di depan rumah Arashi"**ujar Minato memotong.

"Ya.. aku segera keluar "

Kemudian telfon itu di matikan dahulu oleh Minato . Kushina segera beranjak dari tempat tidur Matsumi.

"Baa-san Tsumi itut …"Matsumi pun juga bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya sudah ayo.." Kushina menggendong Matsumi.

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah Arashi ,setelah pintu gerbang dibuka satpam atas permitaan Kushina.

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru sedang terparkir di depan pintu gerbang dan Minato yang berdiri di depan mobil itu sambil berpangku tangan . Kushina segera menghampirinya sambil menggendong Matsumi.

Minato menoleh dan menyerngitkan dahinya setelah melihat Kushina keluar dengan seorang anak kecil dengan memakai piama tidur " Akhirnya kau keluar juga "ujar Minato.

" Iya.. "Kushina menurunkan Matsumi dari gendongannya "Matsumi ayo salaman dulu sama jii-san".

Matsumi yang mengerti maksud Kushina mendekati Minato dengan langkah kecil lalu menatap Minato yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya . " Halo jii-san yang tampan,namaku Mastumi salam kenal .."ujar Matsumi sambil menyodorkan tangan mungilnya. Minato hanya tersenyum tipis masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Kushina awalnya takut kalau Minato takkan mempedulikan Matsumi , namun ternyata Minato membungkuk agar posisinya sama dengan Matsumi dan menjabat tangan mungil Matsumi sambil tersenyum hangat " hai Matsumi-chan nama jii-san Minato ,salam kenal juga".

"Halo Minato jii-san ".

Kushina hanya tersenyum ,ternyata Minato bersikap ramah pada Matsumi .

"kamu cantik sekali.."puji Minato.

"Iya donk…kan Matsumi keponakannya baa-san ,jadi Tsumi-chan juga cantik sepelti baa-san "ujar Matsumi , Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Matsumi .

Tiba – tiba ponsel Kushina berdering , ternyata yang menelfonnya adalah Anko . Kushina segera mengangkatnya .

"Halo nee-san ada apa ?"

"**Kushina .. kau dan Matsumi dimana ?kenapa tak ada dikamar ?"**Anko cemas karena saat ia melihat kamar Matsumi ia tak menemukan Matsumi maupun Kushina.

"ya… kami ada diluar Matsumi tak bisa tidur dan-"

"**Ya sudah …. kau bawa saja dia kedalam biar dia tidur bersamaku dan Arashi ya.. "potong Anko.**

"Baa-aik nee-san " Kushina mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Kushina menoleh ke Matsumi yang masih berbicara dengan Minato.

"Matsumi-chan kaa-sanmu mencarimu,ayo baa-san antar tempat kaa-san … pamit dulu pada jii-san".

Matsumi cemberut "ah~ baa-san nanti caja … Tsumi-chan masih mau bicala cama jii-san ".

Minato tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Matsumi "Matsumi-chan turuti kata baa-san ya… kan seharusnya kamu sudah tidur , udah malam loh.. kan kita masih bisa bertemu ya!"bujuk Minato "kan kasihan kaa-sanmu sudah mencarimu".

"Ya, deh Tsumi-chan masuk … sampai jumpa jii-san "ucapnya sedih.

"Ya.. sampai jumpa "kata Minato sambil melambaikan tangan .

"Minato , sebentar ya.. nanti aku kembali "ujar Kushina sambil menggendong Matsumi dan dijawab anggukan Minato.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina keluar sendiri dan ia melihat Minato yang masih ditempat yang sama "Maaf,lama Minato ..jadi ada apa?"Tanya Kushina .

"Ayo… pulang"ujar Minato serius sambil membuka pintu mobil dan hendak masuk .

"Tapi aku belum pamit dan.. aku masih memakai piama "ujar Kushina sambil memperlihatkan pakaiannya.

"Sudah tak apa, kau kan Cuma di atas mobil,ayo cepat … telfon saja mereka nanti "lalu Minato masuk ke mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Kushina pun menitip pesan pada satpam rumah"Takami-san… nanti kalau nii-san dan nee-san mencariku bilang aku sudah pulang dijemput Minato ya…"

"Baik Kushina-sama".

"Ya sudah terimakasih … saya pergi dulu"kemudian Kushina masuk kemobil Minato.

Didalam mobil kushina memeluk dirinya karena kedinginan . Tiba-tiba Minato memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan .

"Ini-"belum sempat Kushina bertanya . Minato melepaskan blazernya dan memberikannya pada Kushina.

"Ini pakai.. maaf menyuruhmu pulang dengan pakaian seperti itu "ujar Minato lalu melajukan lagi mobilnya kembali.

Kushina memakainya.

"Tak .. apa,oh ya memangnya pestanya sudah selesai?".

"Sudah "jawab Minato singkat.

"Minato.. maaf aku melanggar perjanjian kita tadi ,sebenarnya aku tak mau bernyanyi tapi-".

"Cukup ! tak usah dibahas "potong Minato.

Kushina segera diam , sesampainya di rumah Kushina melihat banyak tumpukan kado.

"Aku memintamu pulang untuk membantuku membuka semua kado ini "ujar Minato dan duduk di sofa di ruang santai lantai dua.

"Baiklah".

Kemudian mereka mulai membuka semua kado Minato satu persatu.

"Minato menurutku kau sendiri yang membuka kado dari Sara ini"kushina menyodorkan kado dari Sara itu lalu diterima Minato . Minato membukanya ternyata isinya sebuah ukiran dari kramik. Minato memang menyukai karya seni dari kramik. Setelah semua hadiah terbuka …

Kushina tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang ia bawa sejak tadi, tidak terlalu besar berbentuk kubus yang terbungkus kertas kado lalu menyerahkannya pada Minato "Minato ini kado dariku .. aku sendiri yang merancangnya ,aku harap kau suka ".

Minato menerimanya lalu memandang Kushina namun masih dengan tatapan dingin " Terimakasih dan juga terimaksih sudah mau membantuku membuka semua isi kado ini".

"Ya kalau begitu aku masuk dulu,selamat malam …dan selamat ulang tahun "ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak lama Minato masuk kekamarnya …. Ia terus melihat kotak yang di berikan Kushina lalu mengambilnya dan duduk di ranjangnya . Ia membukanya dan ternyata isinya sebuah jam tangan dengan ukiran yang sangat indah berwarna hitam mengkilat jika dilihat jam itu bentuknya mewah . Minato tersenyum sendiri lalu menaruhnya kembali.

" _Ternyata dia hebat sekali dalam hal merancang, ku akui ukiran di jam itu memang indah _"batin Minato.

Minato pun tidur menjemput mimpinya .

Tak lama pintu kamar Minato terbuka menampakkan sosok wanita … yang kemudian masuk setelah mengetahui Minato telah tidur . Ia mendekati Minato lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Minato sambil memandang lekat-lekat wajah Minato yang tampan. Ia tersenyum , lalu menyentuh wajah Minato lembut "Minato… kau tahu sampai saat ini aku masih tak percaya bahwa ini kau, Yang dulu ku tinggalkan ,t api mengapa sifatmu berubah? apa kau tak mengenaliku lagi?.Oh ya Minato aku senang melihatmu dekat dengan Matsumi … "wanita itu adalah Kushina .

Senyuman masih terlukis di wajah Kushina " Minato malam ini aku datang lagi kesini,maukah kau mendengarkan curhatku lagi?aku anggap kau mau, Kau tahu setiap hari aku melihatmu ,aku merasa jantungku mau meloncat keluar dari dadaku ,walaupun kau bersikap kasar padaku ..aku tak peduli tapi aku yakin rasa ini ..rasa yang kini hadir di hatiku ..aku yakin aku mencintaimu … sangat mencintaimu walaupun kau tak mungkin berpaling padaku … walaupun begitu, aku sudah senang bisa mencintaimu ,berada didekatmu ." Kushina meneteskan airmatanya lalu mengelapnya dan menyentuh wajah Minato "aku rasa untuk hari ini hanya itu … terimakasih telah mendengarkan curhatku lagi dan selamat ulang tahun " Kushina mencium kening Minato lagi untuk malam ini ."Ini hadiah dariku lagi,selamat bermimpi indah".

Kemudian Kushina keluar dari kamar Minato dan masuk kekamarnya .Ia duduk di atas ranjang lalu mengambil selembar foto dari laci meja dekat tempat tidurnya . Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata sapir dan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah panjang dan mata violet yang sedang tersenyum dan menghadap kekamera sambil berangkulan.

Kushina tersenyum sedih melihat foto itu.

"Seandainya aku tidak pergi waktu itu , mungkin kita bisa terus berteman dan kau tak kan membenciku seperti ini" gumam Kushina .

Lalu ia menaruhnya kembali pada tempat sebelumnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur lalu pelan –pelan matanya tertutup.

** ~ TBC ~ **

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 …. Sekedar informasi kemungkina chapter 5 akan di update hari senin (moga-moga ngak ada kendala amin…)

Akhir kata review please….


	5. Kushina abduction

_Author minta maaf ya bagi yang udah nungguin chapter 5 , rencananya kan hari senin tapi karena ada kendala jadi tertunda deh…._

_Ya udah langsung aja …_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Kushina abduction**

**Pada pagi hari …..**

Seperti biasa Minato tidak sarapan bersama Kushina, ia langsung berangkat kekantor .Saat ia berada di teras rumah ia melihat setumpuk paket bunga violet, mawar putih dan lili terletak disana seperti beberapa hari yang lalu .Walaupun ia sudah sering melihatnya ,tapi ntah kenapa kini ia merasa penasaran dengan siapa yang mengirim bunga itu .

"Hei ….kau "panggil Minato pada salah satu securitynya.

Security itu mendekat "ya.. Minato-sama ?".

"Dari siapa semua bunga itu? Sudah beberapa hari ini bunga itu dikirim ke sini".

Security itu sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini Minato bertanya tentang bunga itu ,"Saya juga tak tahu Minato-sama, karena yang mengantarkannya tukang pengantar bunga dan bunga itu ditujukan untuk Kushina-sama".

"Ya sudah .. kau boleh kembali bekerja "

Tak jauh dari situ ada yang sedang memantau dari atas mobil di luar pekarangan rumah Minato dan Kushina.

"_Kushina semoga kau suka dengan semua bunga yang ku berikan_ "gumam orang itu lalu melajukan mobilnya.

**Siangnya di kantor Minato**

Fugaku sudah setengah jam hanya memandangi Minato yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu . Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu.

"hei .. Minato ada apa denganmu? "Tanya Fugaku yang sudah mulai bosan.

Minato menoleh ke Fugaku dengan tampang yang tak kalah membosankan juga "Tidak, hanya saja…. akhir-akhir ini aku penasaran tentang siapa yang mengirimi Kushina Bunga setiap pagi ? dan aku jadi curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan Kushina yang sering pulang sore hari dari suatu tempat".

Fugaku tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban Minato "Aku rasa yang mengiriminya bunga adalah penggemar rahasianya … dan mungkin ia sering pergi keluar untuk menemui orang itu "ujar Fugaku memas-manasi sahabatnya.

"Tapi siapa orang itu…?"Minato menahan dagunya dengan tangannya , pertanda ia sedang berfikir.

Melihat sahabatnya itu Fugaku yakin dengan dugaannya ,ia menyeringai " hei..sejak kapan kau jadi sampai secemas itu,atau jangan – jangan kau mulai menukai …Kushina ya…"goda Fugaku.

Mendengar hal itu pipi Minato bersemu merah dan matanya terbelalak "apa maksudmu… dan mana mungkin , aku mencintai Sara" jawab Minato dengan tampang yang mulai panic.

Melihat reaksi Minato itu Fugaku jadi ingin terus menggoda sahabatnya itu (woi sejak kapan Fugaku jadi oknum penggoda #plakkk 'ditampar Mikoto' ) "Kau boleh mengatakan hal itu, tapi suatu saat hatimu akan mengatakan kebenarannya"ujar Fugaku penuh wibawa.

Tok…tok.. tok

"Masuk "ujar Minato mendengar ada seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

Ternyata itu sekretarisnya "Minato-sama maaf menggangu ,tapi saya mau mengantarkan titipan untuk anda".

Sekretaris itu menyerahkannya pada Minato"Saya permisi Minato-sama ".

Dan seperti biasa bungkusan itu adalah kotak makan langsung melihat isi bungkusan kotak makan siang itu , sedangkan Fugaku merasa ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Minato.

Akhirnya Fugaku mengungkapkannya " hei Minato… kenapa tidak Sara sendiri yang mengantarkannya keruanganmu ?" Tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum-senyum misterius _"kena kau Sara…"_ batin Fugaku .

Sejenak Minato berfikir , _"Benar juga kata Fugaku … Kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang mengantarkannya?"._ Namun tiba-tiba , ia terigat bahwa dulu sewaktu mereka baru pacaran ,Sara pernah mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Flas Back

" Minato , sepertinya aku sangat tidak suka jika aku harus kekantormu " ujar sara sambil berjalan disamping Minato . Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota .

Minato menatap heran Sara " kenapa memangnya?".

Sara memandang Minato" Setiap kali aku kekantormu kakakmu selalu menatapku tak suka . Begitu juga karyawan-karyawanmu , jadi aku fikir lebih baik aku tak usah lagi berlama-lama di kantormu dan mungkin aku juga akan jarang menemuimu disana jika hanya untuk bertemu".ujar Sara panjang lebar.

End Flash Back

"_Benar juga pasti karena itu "_ batin Minato lagi. Minato memandang Fugaku " Sepertinya , ia tak mau bertemu nee-san oleh karena itu ia hanya menitipkannya dan langsung pergi.

Jawaban Minato ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkan Fugaku ."Ya sudah ,aku harus makan siang sendiri lagi "ujar Fugaku , Minato hanya tersenyum."sepertinya aku harus terbiasa akan hal ini" lanjut Fugaku lagi .

Minato terkekeh"kenapa kau tak suruh saja Mikoto membuatkanmu makan siang?"

Fugaku berdiri "Aku permisi dulu… aku mau makan siang bersama shikaku saja ".

Kemudian tinggallah Minato sendirian yang tengah asyik memakan makan siangnya.

**Sorenya **

Hari ini Minato pulang cepat , setelah ia bertemu dengan Sara ia segera ke rumahnya. Saat ia masuk suasana rumahnya begitu sepi dan ia naik ke lantai dua rumahnya dimana dilantai itulah kamarnya dan kamar Kushina terletak .

**MINATO POV**

Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa Kushina tak ada dirumah ? namun tak lama aku mendengar langkah seseorang menaiki tangga aku segera melihat siapa orang itu . Ternyata itu Kushina, ia seperti habis dari suatu tempat terlihat dari tas tangan yang ia bawa serta gaun selutut berwarna biru yang ia kenakan dengan renda di bagian lehernya serta dipadu dengan high heel dengan warna yang senada .

Saat ia sampai di lantai dua, ia melihatku dengan tatapan saja aku tanyai dia.

"Kau dari mana? " Tanya ku dengan tatapan tajam padanya, kulihat ia terdiam "Jadi.. begini kelakuanmu selama aku tak dirumah .."Aku mendekatinya.

Ia menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menatapku "Maaf Minato… aku baru saja-"

"Aku tau kau menemui orang yang setiap hari memberikanmu bunga itu kan?... lalu kenapa kau tak bersamanya saja,lalu kita akhiri permainan ini dengan cepat ".kataku lalu pergi meninggalkannya masuk ke kamarku.

Sesaat aku mendengar ia menangis .. ntah mengapa , aku merasa menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat itu padanya .

"Akh… ada apa denganku "gumamku frustasi sambil menjambak rambutku sesampainya di kamarku.

Aku mebaringkan diriku lalu tertidur .

END MINATO POV

Keesokannya …

Minato yang berada di kantornya merasakan ada api panas saat ia membaca artikel di subuah majalah yang memberitakan dirinya.

"KARIR KUSHINA BERAKHIR AKIBAT PAKSAAN SUAMINYA , MINATO NAMIKAZE"

Di kuntip dari beberapa orang terdekat Kushina dan Fans Kushina yang mengatakan bahwa suami Kushinalah yang memaksanya mengakhiri karirnya dan adapula yang mengatakan bahwa Kushina sering disiksa suaminya"

kira-kira seperti itulah yang Minato baca.

Minato marah ,walaupun pernyataan yang pertama itu benar tapi ia tak pernah menyiksa Kushina walau ia bersikap dingin padanya tapi yang membuatnya marah adalah kenapa Kushina mengubar-ngubarnya pada temannya dan media .

Minato yang masih dikuasai emosi segera keluar dan melajukan mobil sportnya ke rumahnya.

Sementara di tempat yang lain.

Di sebuah ruangan terliat sosok pria sedang menerima telfon sambil memainkan pena nya di atas meja

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah menyebarkan berita itu?"Tanya pria itu pada lawan bicaranya di telfon.

"Sudah nagato-sama,dan hari juga berita itu sudah di cetak di surat kabar maupun majalah"ujar lawan bicara pria itu yang ternyata Nagato.

"Bagus .. nanti uangnya akan ku transfer ke rekeningmu"ujar Nagato lagi.

"Terimakasih Nagato-sama ..kami akan selalu menunggu tugas selanjutnya "

Nagato kemudian menutup telfonnya dan menatap sebuah foto sambil tersenyum dan mengambil sebuket bunga lili putih yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Tenanglah Kushina …aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari kesengsaraan hidupmu."gumamnya.

**Kembali ke Minato**

Setiba dirumah, Minato segera mencari Kushina . Ia melihat Kushina di ruang santai lantai 2 ia segera menghampirinya .

Kushina menoleh tapi Minato langsung menamparnya dengan kasar hingga membuat Mushina menabrak meja .

Kushina segera mencoba berdiri sambil memegang pipinya serta darah keluar dari bibirnya . Ia menoleh kearah Minato yang masih menatapnya benci "Mina-"

Minato mendekatinya "Itu baru namanya aku menyiksamu "

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Jadi ternyata selama ini kau menyebarkan kabar ini hah"teriak Minato sambil memegang majalah yang tadi ia baca dan melemparnya kearah Kushina .

Kushina segera mengambil majalah itu yang sudah berada di lantai lalu mengambilnya . Matanya terbelalak saat membaca nya sekilas"Minato..tapi-"

"Kau tak usah banyak bicara, sebaiknya cepat kau tanda tangani surat ini "kata Minato lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pena yang bertuliskan :

SURAT PERCERAIAN

Kushina membelalakkan matanya "Minato … aku mohon jangan lakukan ini ,aku bersumpah aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mereka bahkan… aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi" kushina berlutut di hadapan Minato dengan darah yang masih ada di bibirnya "Aku mohon Minato….. percayalah ".

"Kushina … "ternyata Arashi datang ,Ingin sekali rasanya ia segera melayangkan pukulannya pada Minato namun ia tahan .Lalu ia membantu adiknya berdiri dan menoleh kearah Minato"Kau!… kalau bukan karena kau adiknya Karura kau sudah ku hajar".

Minato menyeringai tanpa perasaan bersalah "Kenapa?hajar saja! kau kira aku takut padamu…" tantang Minato. " Sekalian saja, kau bawa adikmu itu".Kushina menatap Minato.

Arashi yang merasa sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran, tersinggung dan melayangkan pukulannya "**kau**.."tapi dihadang Kushina yang sudah ada di depan Arashi sambil menahan tangan kakaknya itu.

Kushina menatap Arashi"Aniki jangan … aku mohon ".  
"Kushina … aku tak tahan melihatmu di perlakukan seperti itu olehnya,sebaiknya kau ceraikan dia".

"Aniki aku mohon.. demi kaa-san dan tou-san aku tak ingin bercerai dengannya "kata Kushina memohon dengan tatapan sedih.

Sementara itu Minato berbalik meninggalkan mereka menuju ke tangga . Melihat hal itu Kushina segera menyusul Minato . Arashi hanya mematung melihat adiknya yang pergi menyusul Minato.

"Minato…tunggu…"panggil Kushina tapi tak dihiraukan Minato.

Lalu Kushina berlari dan menarik tangan Minato agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Minato pun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik kearah Kushina yang sudah menahannya.

"Minato aku mohon ,biarkan ini berlalu sesuai dengan perjanjian kita… aku mohon, aku tak mau mengecewakan orang tuaku "ujar Kushina sambil memohon dan berlutut di hadapan Minato dengan masih memegang tangan Minato.

Sementara Minato , ia merasa kasihan dan ada sesuatu dari hatinya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Kushina setelah melihat Kushina yang terus menerus berlutut dan bermohon padanya .Akhirnya hati Minato luluh juga melihatnya.

Minato melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kushina ."Baiklah.. akan kukabulkan asalkan kau tak mengulanginya dan tak menceritakan apapun kepada orang lain dan aku minta jauhi para waratawan itu ..kau mengerti ".

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu menatap Minato "Terimakasih Minato.. aku berjanji".

Sementara Arashi yang melihat hal itu dari lantai dua hanya diam dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan .

Kushina pergi segera mendatagi wartawan-wartwan lalu menjelaskan bahwa berita itu bohong dan wartawan akhirnya mempercayainya , walaupun ada beberapa wartawan yang masih tak percaya.

Malamnya….

Minato pergi ke bar tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan Sara . Tanpa ia ketahui ada yang membuntutinya, sampai di dalam Minato melihat Sara dengan laki-laki lain tapi dengan sigap Sara menjauh dari laki-laki itu dan mendekati Minato . Minato yang awalnya ingin bertanya tapi tak jadi karena di seret Sara untuk minum . Ia melupan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan , mereka kemudian bercengkrama dengan mesra.

Orang yang mebuntuti Minato melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Minato lalu memukul Minato. Semua orang yang ada di bar terkejut dengan sikap orang itu.

Sara membantu Minato berdiri "Minato kau .. tak apa ?".

Minato menyeka setetes darah yang keluar dari mulutnya lalu memandang orang itu dengan tajam.

"Apa-apan ini .. kenapa kau memukulku ?"Tanya minato ia masih menahan amarahnya untuk membalas pukulan orang itu.

"Aku memukulmu karena kau tak menghargai orang yang mencintaimu dan selalu menunggumu dirumah, tapi kau malah asyik-asyikan disini bersenang – senang dengan perempuan lain."ujar orang itu lalu segera pergi.

Minato yang tak mengerti maksud orang itu hanya terbengong termasuk seluruh mengunjung bar.

Hari-hari berikutnya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Minato yang hari demi hari mulai merasakan kebimbangan terhadap perasaannya kepada Kushina dan kecurigaannya pada Sara ,Serta rasa penasaran yang selalu mendatanginya setiap melihat Kushina menerima paket bunga setiap harinya di tambah lagi kecurigaanya akan orang yang memukulnya di bar yang ia rasa ada hubungannya dengan orang yang mengirimi Kushina bunga dan ia benar-benar yakin bahwa orang itu sama .

Sementara Kushina setiap hari selalu mengirimi Minato makan siang secara diam-diam terus berlanjut dan masih belum diketahui Minato dan masih kekamar Minato diam-diam setiap malamnya hanya untuk curhat dan memberi ciuman kepada Minato disaat Minato sedang tidur .

**Seperti hari ini **

Minato masih bingung akan perasaannya .

Ia sedang berada diruangannya bersama Fugaku karena mereka habis melakukan meeting untuk melanjutkan kerja sama mereka.

Sampai bunyi seseorang yang mengetuk pintu menghentikan percakapan mereka dan orang yang mengetuk pun masuk setelah diizinkan Minato , seperti biasa yang megetuknya adalah sekretaris Minato .

"Maaf Minato –sama , Hiashi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda "ujar sekretaris Minato.

"Hiashi Hyuga ,untuk apa dia kesini ?"kata Fugaku sambil menoleh kearah Minato.

Hiashi Hyuga adalah teman seangkatan sma dengan Minato dan Fugaku yang sering menganggap Minato rivalnya dan jarang bertemu dengan Minato maupun Fugaku . Ia juga pewaris dari perusahaan Hyuga yang juga ikut serta dalam proyek yang akan dikerjakan Minato dan Fugaku.

Kemudian masuklah Hiashi , ia tersenyum pada Minato dan Fugaku.

"Apa kabar Minato dan.. Fugaku sudah lama tak berjumpa seperti ini ."

"_hn_"balas Fugaku seperti biasa.

"Kau tak berubah Fugaku"ujar Hiashi menyeringai.

"Mau apa kau kemari Hiashi, tak biasanya?"Tanya Minato.

"Heii.. jangan begitu Minato ? aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu teman-teman lamaku aku duduk Minato-sama "seringai Hiashi.

"Silahkan".

Hiashi pun duduk di sofa ruangan itu berhadapan dengan Minato dan Fugaku.

"Ah~ begini lebih baik … "ia menoleh ke Fugaku ."Hei Fugaku , bagaimana keadaan Mikoto ?dan.. Itachi kalau ku tak salah nama anakmu kan?"

"_hn_… baik"

"Hei minato bagaimana keadaan Sara ?"

Minato sontak menaikkan alisnya. "Baik… kenapa?"

"Ah tak apa-apa …? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Istrimu?".

Pertanyaan Hiashi cukup membuat terkejut Minato.

Hiashi yang melihat respon Minato tertawa"Hahahaha… sudahlah Minato aku sudah tahu semuanya ,apa yang terjadi denganmu dan gadis ..ah ya aku memang akan mengatakannya gadis karena memang dia masih gadis ya kan Minato?".

Minato sedikit tersinggung namun perkataan Hiashi itu benar, Kushina belum pernah ia sentuh ,sedangkan Fugaku yang mendengar hal itu menatap tajam Hiashi.

"Jadi ,apa maumu datang kemari Hiashi?"Tanya Minato berusaha tenang.

"Minato aku tahu kau tak mencintai Kushina Uzumaki , Kau menikahinya hanya karena paksaan orang tuamu kan ? dan aku yakin ia pun begitu.. jadi menurutku dari pada ia menjadi penghalang hubunganmu dengan Sara , bagaimana kalau dia untukku saja,mumpung aku belum menikah?".

Mendengar hal itu Minato sontak berdiri"Apa katamu ! aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu walaupun aku tak tau, kalau aku mencintainya atau tidak tapi aku tak akan melepaskannya padamu,bisa-bisa ia kau jadikan sebagai pemuas nafsumu saja ,lalu kau buang ia seperti wanita-wanita lainnya!"ujar Minato.

Hiashi yang sedikit tersinggung lalu berdiri "Aku tak percaya kau begitu serakah akan perempuan ,seha-"

Minato memotong ucapan Hiashi "Kalau kau Cuma datang untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu ,sebaiknya kau pulang ….".

"Minato kau mengusirku ?!"

Fugaku yang diam sejak tadi pun berdiri dan memotong ucapan Hiashi "Hiashi sebaiknya kau keluar ".

"Baiklah aku akan pergi ".

Hiashi pun pergi namun di balik itu ia merencanakan sesuatu.

Setelah Hiashi keluar…

Fugaku dan Minato kembali duduk.

Fugaku menatap Minato yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Aku tak menyangka ia mengatakan hal itu padamu,tapi kenapa kau jadi peduli pada Kushina dan mengatakan kalau kau tak akan melepaskannya Minato?"

Minato menoleh kearah Fugaku"entahlah… " . sejujurnya Minato juga tak ingat akan perkataannya sendiri.

Sementara di rumah Kushina dan Minato.

Tok..tok….

Kushina yang tengah berada di ruang tamu segera membukakan pintu karena para maid sedang sibuk kerja di ruangan lain .Saat ia membuka pintu telihat seorang pria yang tak ia kenal berpakaian eksekutif seperti Minato.

"Halo selamat pagi nona Uzumaki, boleh saya masuk?"tanpa jawaban Kushina orang itu segera masuk seenaknya dan duduk di sofa .

"_Nih orang siapa sih? senaknya saja langsung masuk,apa teman Minato?"_batin Kushina, ia pun duduk di seberang tempat duduk yang diduduki orang itu.

"Apakah anda temannya Minato?"Tanya Kushina.

Orang itu tersenyum "ya.."

"oh.. begitu ..tapi maaf Minatonya sedang di kantor ,mungkin anda bisa menemuinya di kantornya".

Orang itu berdiri mendekati Kushina "aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Minato , tapi denganmu nona".

Kushina yang melihat orang itu mendekat, badannya sedikit merinding"Denganku? memangnya ada urusan apa?".

"Aku tahu kau hanya menikah dengan Minato yang tak mencintaimu karena paksaan orang tuamu kan? bagaimana kalau kau menikah saja denganku ..?".

Kushina tak mengerti maksud orang itu"Apa maksudmu?".

"Sudahlah Nona Uzumaki ,aku tahu semuanya …"lalu ia duduk di sebelah Kushina .

Kushina berusaha menjauh "Apa maumu? sia-"Kushina hendak berteriak tapi mulutnya ditahan jari Hiashi.

"Aku menginginkanmu … kau cantik , tapi aku heran kenapa sampai sekarang Minato tak menyentuhmu, padahal kalau dilihat badanmu bagus "lalu Hiashi memegang kedua tangan Kushina.

"lepaskan aku !… lepaskan! "berontak kushina .

Mendengar jeritan Kushina seorang maid mendekatinya.

Hiashi dengan cepat membius Kushina , Kushina tak sadarkan diri.

"Kushina-sama !" panggil maid itu.

"Jangan bergerak! atau kau mau melihat gadis ini kutembak!" ancam Hiashi yang sedang membawa Kushina yang tak sadarkan diri dan menodong pistol di kepala Kushina.

Matsuzaka yang mengenal Hiashi pun menelfon Minato.

**Di kantor Minato **

Disana masih ada Fugaku yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan Minato mengenai kelanjutan proyek kerjasama mereka ,tiba-tiba ponsel Minato berdering.

Minato segera mengangkatnya "Halo.. ".

"**Halo Minato-sama ,Ku-kusshina-sama…"kata orang yang menelfon itu panic.**

Minato yang mendengar nama Kushina sontak berdiri dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, Fugaku hanya menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Ada apa dengan Kushina..? ayo bicara yang jelas !"ujar Minato yang mulai kesal dan panic.

Dor…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dan suara gaduh dari sambungan telfon mulai merasakan firasat buruk"Ayo.. cepat katakan apa yang terjadi!** ".**

Masih tak ada jawaban hanya terdengar sura pekikan tak jelas.

"**Berhenti …. Lepaskan Kushina-sama". **

"**Kushina-sama".**

Seperti itulah yang didengar Minato , Fugaku yang heran dengan sikap panic yang terlihat dari wajah Minato pun berdiri.

"Apa yang-"

"**Minato-sama ,Kushina-sama diculik"ujar suara dari sambungan telfon itu kini yang mengangkatnya berbeda orang.**

Minato yang medengarkan sontak membulatkan mata"APAAAA…..siapa yang menculiknya?"Tanya Minato panic.

"**Maaf Minato-sama yang membawa pergi Kushina-sama … Hiashi-sama "ujar orang itu. **

"APAAAAAA…."

" **Hiashi-sama telah membawa Kushina-sama pergi,kami tak bisaa menolongnya karena ia membawa pistol dan-"**

Minato memutus sambungan telfon itu.

Fugaku pun bertanya"Ada apa Minato?".

Minato menatap Fugaku"Kushina di culik Hiashi …".

"APPPPAAA".

"Ayo Fugaku , kita harus mencari bajingan itu….".

Minato segera menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya begitu juga Fugaku .

Beberapa saat kemudian…..

Minato masih mencari Kushina dan menunggu informasi dari bawahannya yang ia utus mencari keberadaan Hiashi dan kushina .

Ponsel Minato berdering ,ia segera mengangkatnya dan memasang handset di telinganya.

"Halo… Senrai, kabar apa yang kau bawa ..?".

"**Ya.. Minato-sama , aku baru medapat kabar kalau mobil Hiashi terlihat berada di dekat bandara internasional Jepang Minato-sama … sepertinya ia hendak membawa Kushina-sama keluar negeri".**

Minato mendengar kan baik-baik laporan bawahannya.

"Apa kau tahu dia mau kemana?" Tanya Minato.

"**Tidak Minato-sama tapi saya akan mencari tahunya,sebaiknya Minato-sama segera ke bandara .. karena mobil itu terlihat sekitar 5 menit yang lalu ".**

"Baik teruskan penyelidikanmu".Minato memutuskan saluran telfonnya dan kembai focus menyetir dengan raut wajah kwatir serta marah.

Semenit kemudian ponsel Minato kembali berdering ,kali ini dari Fugaku.

"**Halo Minato… Kau dimana?" Tanya Fugaku to the point .**

"Aku di jalan menuju bandara … apa kau mendapat kabar?" Tanya Minato penuh harap.

**Setelah lama menunggu jawaban akhirnya Fugaku menjawab."Ya .. setelah polisi menyelidiki dan menanyai asistennya, asistennya mengatakan bahwa Hiashi tadi pagi memesan tiket penerbangan khusus ke Italia dan aku yakin ia pasti kesana membawa Kushina …aku menemukan alamat tujuannya dari penyelidikan polisi yang menemukannya di laci kerja Hiashi ..aku akan mengirimnya segera ..sebaiknya kau segera ke bandara secepatnya".**

"Ya.. aku memang akan kesana,terimakasih Fugaku..aku berhutang padamu".

"**Hn".**

Minato menerima alamat dari Fugaku melalui e-mail yang dikirim Fugaku .Lalu ia menelfon seseorang.

"Halo.. Senrai..".

**Namun perkataan Minato dipotong tiba-tiba oleh bawahannya itu."Minato-sama saya telah menelfon pihak bandara Hiashi memesan tiket ke Italia ..dan baru saja berangkat".**

"Ya.. aku tahu ,aku ingin kau pesankan aku tiket keberangatan hari ini juga,aku ingin kau pesan pukul 11 siang ".ucap Minato spontan .

**Senrai sedikit terkejut karena pesawat jam 11 akan berangkat 30 menit lagi."Tapi Minato-sama pesawat itu akan berangkat 30 menit lagi".**

"Ya aku tahu … aku sudah dekat ke bandara ". Dan benar saja mobil Minato sudah berada di depan Bandara International Japan .

"**Baik Minato-sama".**

Minato masuk kebandara dan tepat sebelum pesawat yang di pesankan Senrai akan berangkat. Setelah lama di perjalanan akhirnya Minato tiba di Itali ,Minato segera meghubungi bawahannya yang ada di Italia karena perusahaan Namikaze juga mempunyai cabang disana .

Setelah ia mendapatkan mobil yang diantarkan bawahannya ia segera menuju ke alamat hotel yang dikirimkan Fugaku.

Setelah ia sampai di hotel itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam waktu Italia .Hotel itu mewah dan di sampingnya berbatasan dengan tepi pantai .

Ia segera mendatangi layanan tamu hotel.

"Good night sir, can I help you?"Tanya pegawai penerima tamu Hotel itu.

"Oh yes , I want to know … in the namebook anybody have name Hiashi Hyuga ?"tanya Minato.

Lalu resepsionis itu mengecek buku tamu , lalu mengangguk "Yes… sir ".

"Can I know where his room?".

"Yes sir , room number133".

"Oh.. thank you "Minato segera menuju kekamar yang di ucapkan resepsionis hotel tersebut.

**Di tempat Kushina **

Kushina terbangun di atas ranjang dengan kepalanya yang pusing . Setelah sadar 100% ia terkejut melihat tubuhnya memakai baju gaun berwarna ungu yang terbuka bagian punggung dan roknya hanya satu jengkal dari lutut dan bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka sehingga melihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya. melihat keadaan itu ia segera menutup diri dengan selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun nona Uzumaki ?"Tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Kushina menatap orang itu ,orang yang ia temui tadi pagi"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan padaku?".

Orang itu menatap KUshina lekat-lekat dan berjalan mendekatinya"Aku belum melakukan apa pun., tapi setelah aku melihatmu dengan pakaian yang menggoda seperti itu , membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu.. hahahha " kata orang itu sambil tertawa bak iblis yang habis lepas dari neraka."tidak salah bawahanku menggati pakaianmu dengan pakaian seperti itu".

Kushina kembali menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat"Kau jangan macam-macam denganku".

"Apa yang akan kau coba lakukan? kau ingin minta tolong ? haha ….itu tak mungkin .ini bukan di Jepang kau tahu…aku tak sangka Sara hebat juga mencarikanku perempuan cantik dan seksi sepertimu".

Mata Kushina terbelalak "Sara maksudmu?".  
Hiashi menyeringai "Ya… Sara kekasih suamimu, dia menyuhku melakukan ini karena ingin menjauhkanmu yang menjadi penghalang antara ia dan Minato. Hahaha kasian sekali kau ..dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik kita bersenang-senang , bagaimana?".

"cihhhh…. Kau !setelah ini kau akan kulapo-"

"Apa..?kau ingin melaporkanku … hahahha kau tahu ,setelah ini kau akan mati dengan pil racun ini ". katanya sambil memperlihatkan bukusan yang berisi obat berbentuk pil.

Lalu ia mendekati Kushina.

"Jangan dekati aku …."kata Kushina histeris sambil menajauh dari Hiashi yang sudah menaiki ranjang dan mendekatinya.

BRAkkkkk..

Pintu kamar itu didobrak paksa seseorang.

"Minato"gumam Kushina.

Minato melihat kearah Kushina setelah itu memandang Hiashi "Hiashi.. jauhi.. dia! "

Hiashi dengan sigap menyeret Kushina dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kushina "Kau tak kan bisa Minato . Kalau kau mendekat, dia akan mati dan kalau kau masih mau mendekat, kau pun akan mati dengan pisau ini bersamanya , sebaiknya kau pergi dan tinggalkan dia bersamaku "ancam Hiashi .

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu sontak terbelalak . Ia mencintai Minato dan ia tak ingin Minato ikut mati bersamanya "Minato…ce-pa-t pe-r-gi"ucap Kushina.

"Kau dengar Minato… untuk apa kau susah payah mencarinya ,hah? bukankah Sara sudah ada?".ledek Hiashi.

Namun Minato tidak menggubris permintaan Kushiina."Bukan urusanmu ,cepat lepaskan dia …asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah melaporkanmu kepada polisi ".

"Kau memang serakah Minato . Kau yang memilih Minato"hiashi mengambil pil yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan memasukkannya secara paksa pada mulut Kushina .

"mmmm"Kushina berusaha untuk tidak menelannya, namun tak berhasil.

Melihat itu Minato terkejut "ap –a yang kau berikan padanya Hiashi?".tanya Minato panic.

"Aku memberinya pil racun dan sebentar lagi ia akan mati".

Kushina pun terlepas dari cengkraman Hiashi , ia merasa lemas setelah pil itu masuk menggerogoti keronngkongannya.

Minato hendak menolong Kushina tapi Hiashi hendak melempar Minato dengan pisau. Namun Kushina yang sudah tergeletak dilantai menendang kaki Hiashi sehingga Hiashi terjungkal ke belakang dan pisau itu terjatuh ,namun naasnya pisau itu berhasil menggores bagian paha Kushina yang mulus sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

Minato terkejut pun mendekati Kushina yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, dengan segera ia melesat memukul Hiashi tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan Minato…"ujar Hiashi minta ampun .

"kau tak akan aku ampuni" ujar Minato lalu ia menagambil tali lalu mengikat kaki dan tangan Hiashi lalu diikatkannya pada tiang tempat tidur,saat itu juga polisi masuk dan menangkap Hiashi .

Minato segera membawa Kushina ke kamar lain untuk menunggu dokter suruhannya yang berada didekat hotel untuk menangani Kushina karena rumah sakit jauh dari hotel terlihat sangat cemas .Ia terus menggenggam tangan Kushina yang sudah lemas .

2 jam kemudian Dokter itu pun datang dan memeriksa kondisi Kushina. Dokter itu juga orang Jepang namanya Taji Harasume dokter kepercayaan keluarga Minato kalau keluarga Minato sedang berlibur di Italia.

"Bagaimana… Taji-san ?"Tanya Minato cemas.

Taji mengambil tasnya untuk mengambil obat untuk Kushina.

"Saya sudah memberinya suntikan pencegah penyebaran racun itu ,untung saja anda cepat menghubungi saya …kalau tidak nyawanya tak tertolong dan ini obat untuknya"ucap Taji sambil memberikan obat itu pada Minato.

Minato menerimanya dan mengangguk.

"Mungkin ia baru akan siuman sekitar 2-3 lagi … jadi anda bersabarlah".

"Baiklah, terimakasih Taji-san".

"Ya .. sama-sama ,saya permisi dulu Minato-sama"ujar Taji dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan bersalah, lalu ia duduk disamping Kushina yang masih belum siuman .

"Badannya dingin sekali "gumam Minato setelah memegang bahu Kushina.

Kemudian ia membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Kushina , sesaat ia terkejut akan bentuk badan Kushina yang menurutnya bagus,namun ia mengabaikan fikirannya itu . Lalu kembali menyelimuti Kushina dan ntah kenapa ia ingin menghangatkan Kushina dengan pelukannya . Ia tidur di samping Kushina dan mendekap Kushina dalam pelukannya yang hangat .

**Sementara itu keesokan harinya di Jepang **

Berita akan penangkapan Hiashi menjadi bahan sajian media dan wartawan . Serta yang lebih mengejutkan mereka ternyata Hiashi ditangkap atas penculikan Kushina dan lebih menarik lagi Kushina diselamatkan oleh suaminya sendiri dan hal itu membuktikan pada wartawan bahwa berita yang selama ini mereka buat tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Kushina dan Minato salah .Berita itu cepat menyebar sampai di telinga Arashi .

Saat ini Arashi sedang bersama Karura di sebuah restoran karena Karura yang megajak Arashi bertemu.

"Kau lihatkan Arashi…?Minato tak seburuk yang kau kira "kata Karura mengejek sambil meminum jus nya .

Arashi tersenyum tipis"Ya… tapi apa yang terjadi pada kakakku dulu …aku pastikan akan tetap terjadi pada mereka berdua,jika kita tidak memisahkan mereka berdua " ucap Arashi tenang .

Karura yang meminum jusnya tersedak "ukh..ukh jadi kau … masih ingin mengatakan bahwa Minato akan membuat Kushina menderita? ..akh.. aku tak habis pikir .. ternyata kau masih menganggap Minato seperti itu".

"kau… tak tahu ,jika mereka tetap bersama maka.. apa yang aku takutkan akan terjadi …"

"Arashi..kau-"

Arashi memotong perkataan Karura "Kau tahu bahwa itu tidak hanya melukai Kushina saja tapi….mereka berdua termasuk Minato !jika sampai Minato jatuh cinta pada Kushina, nantinya itu akan terjadi Karura…dan Kushina akan-"Arashi segera menutup mulutnya karena ia hampir kelepasan . Seharusnya ini tak boleh diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Karura yang sejak tadi mendengarkan mulai menangkap bahwa ada hal yang penting dari ucapan Arashi tadi ."Kushina akan apa Arashi ..?".

Arashi berdiri hendak pergi"Ah sudahlah…aku mau kekantor"lalu ia berlalu dari depan Karura.

"Arashi …tunggu …"

Sementara di Bar Sara terkejut atas penangkapan Hiashi …rencana gagal .

**~TBC~**

_Akhirnya update juga chapter 5 walau terkendala …..Sebenernya author sedikit kecewa sih karena chapter kemarin Cuma 1 yang review tapi ngak apa author tetap semangat kok…_

_Akhir kata review please…._


	6. The Real Fact

_Hore… chapter 6 is update, sebelumnya author mau ngucapin terima kasih atas reviewnya yang bikin author semakin semangat update nih fic hehehhehe…._

_Selamat membaca….. _

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : teen **_(moga-moga tidak melenceng)_

**Pairing : **_so pasti …._**MinaKushi**

**Chapter 6 : The Real Fact**

**.**

**.**

**Di Italia **

Hari sudah beranjak ke sore.

"Ukh..ukh " Kushina sadar sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia berusaha beranjak dari ranjang . Tapi karena masih lemas, ia jatuh, namun seseorang menangkapnya.

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya , sehingga violetnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata sapir yang membuatnya terpana " Mi-Minato ?".

"Ya ini aku …kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, badanmu belum pulih sepenuhnya" Minato mengangkat badan Kushina sehingga menyebabkan muka Kushina bersemu merah dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Ukh…" Ringis Kushina sambil memegang pahanya yang terkena goresan pisau .

Minato menatap paha Kushina yang kembali mengeluarkan darah .

"Kau duduklah !" Perintah Minato,Kushina menurutinya.

Minato mengambil air es yang entah darimana ia dapat dan menyiram darah itu dengan air es tersebut. Sehingga menyebabkan paha Kushina terasa perih ,Kushina menahan sakitnya .Minato kemudian menutup luka itu dengan perban putih.

Kushina menatap Minato yang sedang berjongkok mengobatinya, "Minato…te-terimakasih" Ucap Kushina.

Mendengar itu Minato menatap Kushina ,"kau tak perlu mengucapkannya . aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu ".

Minato berdiri , ia telah selesai mengobati Kushina . Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pantai yang indah .Kushina hanya memandangi punggung Minato.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membawamu ke Jepang hari ini , karena tiket pesawat penuh untuk dua orang ". Minato berbalik menatap Kushina " Dan hanya ada untuk keberangkatan dua hari lagi "Ucap Minato tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa , aku bisa kembali 2 hari lagi . Sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang ,karena kau kan harus ke kantor " Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum .

Minato menatapnya tajam " Aku tak kan meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Sudah kuputuskan kita akan disini selama 2 hari".

Kushina menatapnya tak percaya, " Tapi-".

"Ini tanggung jawabku " Ujar Minato tiba-tiba.

Suasana itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai….

'Krukkkk'

Tiba-tiba terdengan suara perut Kushina yang keroncongan minta diisi.

Minato tersenyum kecil mendengar suara perut Kushina "kau lapar ?".

Kushina mengangguk malu .

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan soal pakaianmu…" Minato menatap Kushina yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan Kushina.

" Sepertinya kau tetap akan memakainya sampai anak buahku mengantarkannya" Lanjutnya .

"Ya".

Setelah Kushina selesai mandi ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama yang terbuka dan melihatkan keindahan tubuhnya . Walau Minato tergoda tapi ia tidak ingin terpengaruh akan hal itu.

Minato yang tidak tega melihat Kushina kedinginan memberikan blezernya pada Kushina "Ini pakai. Aku tak tega melihat kau kedinginan dan tak sopan kurasa , keluar menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka seperti itu ".

Kushina tersenyum tulus "Terimakasih".

"Ayo kita makan kebawah! ".

Kushina menatap Minato dan melihat hal itu Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Minato aku tidak bawa uang " Ujar Kushina yang hampir saja membuat Minato terjatuh ketika itu juga akibat pertanyaan Polos Kushina itu.

"Aku sudah membayarnya tenang saja . ayo!".ujar Minato kemudian sambil menahan sweat dropenya.

Akhirnya Kushina keluar dengan Minato , saat di lift Kushina menatap Minato.

"_Ternyata kau ..masih bisa baik terhadapku "_batinnya Kushina.

"Eh.. Minato,kita sekarang berada dimana?"Tanya Kushina lagi . Ia memang tak tahu ia dibawa kemana oleh Hiashi karena saat ia dibawa ia dibius.

"Kau dibawa Hiashi ke Italia".

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari lift. Menuju ke ruang makan yang berbentuk hall besar dan berisi pasangan yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dan pasangan yang sedang berdansa yang diiringi music klasik khas Eropa . Minato berjalan dan duduk di meja makan yang masih kosong serta diikuti Kushina .

Tiba-tiba seorang waither menghampiri mereka .

"Sir , can I write your order?"Tanya waither itu pada Minato. Waither itu perempuan dan ia terpana dengan paras yang dimiliki Minato.

Minato melihat buku menu begitu juga dengan Kushina. Walaupun Kushina sebenarnya tidak ditawari oleh Waither yang sedang terpana akan paras Minato itu , namun ia merasa tawaran itu juga berlaku untuknya.

" ya.. I want a stick and oranges juice please . Kushina kau mau apa?"Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Spaghetti and oranges juice please"Ujar Kushina tersenyum kepada waither itu.

" Oke .Please wait for 5 minutes "Ujar wather itu kemudian pergi setelah mencatat pesanan Minato dan Kushina , walaupun dalam hati ia masih ingin berada disana.

Kushina mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu, matanya terhenti pada beberapa pasangan yang sedang berdansa di tengah hall.

Lima menit kemudian…..

Pesanan Kushina dan Minato sudah diantar.

" Thank you "Ucap Kushina kemudian tersenyum .

Kemudian mereka memakan makan malam mereka sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dilantunkan oleh musisi yang ada dalam ruang makan itu .

Setelah makan Kushina kembali menatap pasangan-pasangan yang tengah asyik berdansa , Minato pun menatap apa yang ditatap oleh Kushina. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya, Kushina yang terkejut hanya terdiam dengan tatapan bertanya . Namun tatapan tajam Minato seakan mengisyaratkan Kushina untuk segera menyambut tangannya , dengan ragu Kushina menyambutnya. Minato mengandeng Kushina menuju tengah kumpulan pasangan yang berdansa itu . Minato berhenti dan berhadapan dengan Kushina dan tanpa ragu ia memeluk pinggang Kushina , Kushina yang masih tak percaya hanya diam.

"Ayo… "ajak Minato dan akhirnya sebelah tangan Kushina memegang punggung kokoh Minato dan sebelahnya lagi berpegangan dengan Minato _.(bener ngak sih cara dansa kayak gitu….. lanjut aja deh..)_

Dan mereka pun berdansa mengikuti irama lagu , Kushina terlihat bahagia dan tersenyum.

"_Dia.. terlihat cantik sekali saat tersenyum bahagia seperti itu,tunggu bahagia? Apa benar ia sedang bahagia sekarang?"_batin Minato bertanya sambil tetap menatap wajah Kushina.

"_Aku tak menyangka Minato mengajakku berdansa …aku merasa bahagia karena ia tak terlihat dingin seperti biasanya "_batin Kushina.

Saat mereka asyik berdansa ,mata Kushina menangkap sepasang suami-istri yang sangat ia kenal yang juga sedang berdansa. Kushina berhenti begitu pun Minato yang juga berhenti karena Kushina.

"Kaa-san ? Tou-san?"Guman Kushina.

Kushina lupa kalau orang tuanya semenjak Kushina menikah dengan Minato, mereka tinggal di Italia untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka , sementara perusahaan pusat diserahkan kepada Arashi untuk sementara.

Minato juga melihat kedua mertuanya , ia segera menarik tangan Kushina dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar mereka .

**Malamnya…perdebatan kecil terjadi**

"Kau tidur saja di tempat tidur dan aku akan tidur sofa "Kata Minato.

"mmm…. Minato aku rasa itu tak adil karena yang membayar sewanya kan kau,jadi biar saja aku di sofa kau di tempat tidur ya.."Tawar Kushina.

Minato berfikir "Kurasa biar ini menjadi adil ,tak ada satupun dari kita yang akan tidur di sofa . kita tidur di tempat tidur saja bersama ".

Kushina tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Minato.

" _Di tempat tidur yang sama?" batin Kushina sedikit takut._

Minato yang menangkap raut wajah Kushina segera memberi penjelasan ."Tenang saja , aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu ,aku akan memberi batas tempat tidur ini " .Minato pun menaruh bantal guling di tengah-tengah tempat tidur itu ,"Kau tidur di bagian kanan aku di bahagian kiri ".dan akhirnya Kushina mengangguk setuju.

"Dan ini pakailah kemeja ini dulu untuk menutupi bajumu yang terbuka itu"kata Minato sambil memberikan Kushina sebuah kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran untuk ukuran badan Kushina.

"Hm Minato … aku…"

Tahu akan maksud Kushina " Baik.. aku akan berbalik" Minato berbalik membelakangi Kushina. Ntah kenapa Kushina menjadi malu menunjukkan bentuk pakaiannya sekarang.

Dengan cepat kushina memakainya dan menaruh blazer yang menutupi punggungnya yang terbuka akibat gaun yang menurut kushina seperti gaun neraka."Sudah Minato".

Mendengar itu Minato berbalik dan membaringkan badannya di sisi kiri tempat tidur yang sudah ia batasi ,Sedangkan Kushina masih berdiri."Hei kau tidak tidur ?"Tanya Minato.

Kushina menggeleng "Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan malam hari dan pemandangan di Italia ini".

"Ya sudah, aku tidur duluan " Minato segera tidur walaupun ia hanya berpura-pura tidur karena ia ingin memastikan sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaannya.

Kushina melangkah keluar menuju beranda kamar , ia memeluk dirinya sendiri akan hawa dingin yang masih menyelimutinya. Ia mengadah menatap ratusan bintang yang ada dilangit yang hitam lalu memandang suasana di sekitar hotel. Ia dapat melihat lautan didepan hotel yang berkilauan terkena cahanya bulan serta beberapa kapal –kapal yang hendak pergi ke lautan untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan berbekalkan merasakan hawa Negara Italia yang sudah berapa bulan ini tak ia rasakan sejak kepulangannya ke Jepang . Setelah cukup lama, Kushina masuk ke kamar dan menutup serta mengunci pintu menuju beranda .Ketika ia hendak menuju tempatnya ia berhenti ketika menatap wajah Minato yang damai .Ia mendekatinya dan mengusap wajah Minato, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur di sisi tempat Minato tidur.

" Minato! "gumamnya " kau tahu hari ini aku bahagia karena kau tak lagi memperlakukanku dingin , tidak lagi bersikap cuek ,bahkan aku sampai terkejut kalau kau yang datang menyelamatkanku .Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu dan aku berharap setelah ini kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku ."Kushina menunduk dan mencium dahi Minato agak lama .

Minato yang berpura-pura tidur , sekarang tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesarnya ..bahwa kelembutan yang setiap malan ia rasakan didahinya itu adalah kecupan dari Kushina .Dan Minato ingin merasakan ini lebih lama lagi . Ia menyentuh kepala Kushina dan menekannya agar Kushina tak melepaskan ciumannya di dahi Minato.

Kushina yang sadar berusaha melepaskannya, setelah ia berhasil ia menatap Minato yang masih berpura-pura tidur dan karena masih terkejut dan takut Minato benar-benar bangun ia segera pergi ke sisi tampat tidurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya sampai atas kepala dengan selimut . Minato yang sudah terbangun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kushina , dan ia kini yakin bahwa jawaban yang ia dapatkan itu benar.

Dan kembali tidur yang kali ini ia benar-benar tidur.

**Paginya….**

"mmm…"Kushina menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya lalu ia segera duduk ,ia lihat minato masih tidur.

KUSHINA POV

Dia masih tidur…wajahnya begitu damai .aku jadi tahu sekarang mengapa kau selalu dikagumi minato!..seandainya kau tahu siapa aku .

END KUSHINA POV

Kushina bangkit dari tempatnya tidur dan berjalan ke jendela . ia tarik gorden yang sejak semalam menutupi pemandangan langit . Saat ini cahaya masih belum Nampak.

"ah~ masih terlalu pagi "gumam kushina .

Kushina melirik Minato yang masih tidur , ia tersenyum.

25 menit kemudian ….

Minato bangun ia duduk dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, tapi ia terkejut karena tak melihat Kushina di sisi sebelah tempat ia tidur.

**Di tempat lain**

Kushina berdiri di tepi sungai tepatnya tempat pemberhentian perahu – perahu kushus wisatawan atau biasa disebut 'canoe' _(kalau author ngak salah inget) _ yang didanyung oleh satu orang pendayung yang biasa membawa para wisatawan untuk mengeliligi sekitar sungai – sungai kecil yang berhubungan langsung dengan laut dan kebetulan hotel tempat kushina menginap berada tepat di tempat perahu-perahu itu berhenti dan dibelakangnya terdapat bentangan laut yang luas.

Kushina hanya memandangi perahu-perahu kayu yang lewat , sesekali ia tersenyum karena melihat pendayung perahu itu bernyanyi sambil mendayung dengan suara yang cukup indah dan tentunya penumpang perahu itu terkagum begitu juga Kushina . Tidak sedikit penumpang yang Kushina lihat adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlibur .

"Kukira kau pergi ke bandara,ternyata kau disini "ujar seorang pria dari belakang Kushina yang sukses membuat Kushina sontak menoleh.

"Minato…"ujar kushina melihat orang itu "Maaf ,aku keluar duluan dan tidak bilang padamu ….mmm soalnya.."

"Sudahlah ,tak usah dibahas"ujar Minato sambil melangkah mendekati Kushina dan menoleh ke sungai "Tidak rugi juga aku menolongmu di sini .. ternyata pemandangan Venezia memang indah "

Kushina tersenyum "Ya… inilah yang aku rindukan ketika aku kembali ke Jepang ,dulu aku sering sekali naik perahu itu".

"hn" tanggapan Minato singkat , matanya masih memandang kearah yang sama.

Mereka tetap diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai sebuah perahu mendekat kearah mereka .

"Excuse me sir and madam do you want to touring with canoe?"Tanya pedayung perahu itu .

Minato tersenyum "yes I want ".Minato langsung menarik tangan Kushina untuk naik ke perahu itu.

"Eh.. Mi-Minato" Kushina terkejut dengan perlakuan Minato .

Minato menuntun Mushina naik "Bukankah kau bilang ingin naik ini?".

"Tap-"

"Sorry sir do you want to lisning a song?"tawar pendayung itu.

"Oh yes of curse".

Dan mulailah perahu itu berjalan di atas air diiringi nyanyian dari pendayung itu. Kushina hanya tersenyum bahagia , Minato yang diam-diam memerhatikannya juga ikut tersenyum. Sepanjang perjalanan penumpang bertambah menjadi 6 orang .

Alunan lagu terus dilanturkan oleh pedayung itu ,Kushina yang sudah lama di Italia juga tahu dengan lagu itu .Ia juga mengikuti pedayung itu bernyanyi walau hanya dengan suara pelan,Pedayung yang mendengarnya menoleh ke belakang .

"Wow .. I hear that young lady ,you have a beautiful voice … may you singing with me ?"Tanya pedayung itu sopan ,sontak penumpang lain menoleh kearah Kushina .

"Yah right, come on singing"Ajak seorang penumpang wanita berkulit putih yang berada di bangku didepan Kushina dan Minato.

Kushina yang bingung menjawab apa, ia menoleh ke Minato dengan pandangan bertanya . Ia terkejut atas respon Minato yang memperbolehkannya bernyanyi yang di tandai dengan anggukan .

"Okay… "Kushina berdiri dan mendekat kearah pedayung itu dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya .

Akhirnya perjalanan itu diiringi nyanyian dari Kushina dan Pedayung itu , tak jarang penumpang perahu lain yang berselisih dengan perahu yang ditumpangi Kushina yang terkagum dengan alunan lagu dari Kushina dan pedayung itu .

"Sorry sir…. She is you're wife ?"Tanya pendamping pedayung bagian belakang pada Minato .

Minato yang awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya yakin atas perkataannya "Yes ..she is my wife ".

"Wow you are so great couple ever I see.. "Minato hanya tersenyum ."Sir ,you're wife's voice is really beautiful, you so lucky have wife like her "kata pedayung itu lagi yang membuat Minato sedikit tersentak . Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Kushina yang masih asyik bernyanyi .Saat ini ia kembali dilanda rasa dilema .

"Bay the way sir, where do you from?"Tanya pedayug itu lagi.

"We are from japan ".

Dan selama perjalanan Minato asyik berbincang dengan pedayung itu sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Kushina. Sampai akhirnya mereka kembali ke tempat semula perahu itu mangkir , yang hanya menyisakan Kushina dan Minato saja di bangku penumpang . Setelah menepi mereka turun .

Minato membayar ongkos mereka dan menyerahkannya pada pedayung yang mendayung di depan.

"Thank you"Ucap Minato.

"No sir , on the contrary we must say that ,including to your wife "Ucap pedayung kedua sambil melirik Kushina. Mendengar itu kushina tersenyum .

"Buy the way , why you are speak English langue not with italian langue ?"Tanya kushina penasaran karena ia lebih suka kalau orang itu memakai bahasa negaranya sendiri jika ia ada dinegaranya sendiri.

"Sorry young lady, it's because we are here specialy for the touriss for that we must speak with English"jawab pedayung itu sopan. "Sorry sir this is you're money "pedayung itu menyerahkan kembalian uang Minato , tapi Minato menolak.

"No this is for you " ujar Minato .

Kedua pedayug itu terkejut "But sir-"

"No … just take it, for you're family"kata Minato sambil tersenyum ,Kushina yang yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kearah Minato.

Akhirnya kedua pedayung itu menerimanya kenyataanya mereka sangat membutuhkannya .Dan uang yang di berikan Minato setara dengan ongkos untuk dua kali naik perahu itu. Kushina dan Minato kembali kekamar hotel mereka .Kushina yang sedang duduk di kursi di beranda kamar hotel hanya tersenyum mengingat hal apa saja yang telah ia lewatinya hari ini bersama Minato . Minato tak bersikap dingin lagi padanya, apalagi tadi sewaktu kushina di ajak minato keliling kota Venezia , Minato selalu menggandeng tangannya .

Keesokan harinya , mereka kembali ke jepang . Minato sengaja meminta bawahannya membawakan mobilnya ke bandara , ia dan Kushina keluar bandara secara diam-diam karena ternyata wartawan sudah menunggu mereka di luar bandara.

Saat ini Minato dan Kushina sudah ada di mobil Minato dalam perjalanan pulang . Mereka hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing .

Kushina menoleh kearah Minato "hmmm… Minato terima kasih atas semuanya , dan maaf soal wartawan – wartawan itu yang menyebabkan kita harus keluar secara diam-diam "ujar Kushina memecah kesunyian.

Minato menoleh kearah Kushina lalu menoleh kembali kejalanan ,tangannya masih di setiran mobil , sesaat ia tersenyum "Aku sudah tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi, terlebih kau diculik oleh soerang pewaris perusahaan terkenal ."

Mendengar hal itu Kushina hanya diam, ia jadi teringat bahwa kejadian itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sara , namun Kushina tidak mau memberitahukannya pada Minato .

**Setibanya dirumah …**

Kushina turun dari mobil ternyata di sana sudah ada Mikoto,Fugaku,dan Karura . Mikoto langsung memeluk Kushina ,ia seperti habis menangis.

"Kushina .. kau tak apa kan ?"Tanya Mikoto setelah melepas pelukannya.

Kushina tersenyum, karena sahabatnya yang begitu mencemaskannya."Ya aku… tidak apa-apa Mikoto ".

Karura tersenyum " syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina kami semua mencemaskanmu ..".

Minato yang merasa terabaikan segera mengajak mereka semua masuk."Ya sudah .. ayo kita kedalam tak baik bicara di luar "ujar Minato dingin .

Tiba-tiba security mereka datang membawa tumpukan paket bunga sesaat mereka akan masuk.

"Maaf … Kushina-sama , sejak tiga hari lalu paket bunga terus datang."kata security itu sambil menaruh paket bunga itu keatas meja ruang tamu mengikuti Kushina dan lain-lain masuk ke ruang tamu.

Minato yang ntah kenapa langsung bertanya"Dari siapa?"

Sontak pertanyaan Minato tersebut membuat kaget Mikoto,Fugaku,Karura termasuk Kushina karena tak biasanya Minato peduli dengan hal itu, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Kushina .

" Seperti biasa Minato-sama, tak ada nama pengirimnya "jawab security itu.

"Ya sudah terimakasih ya.."jawab Kushina.

Sedangkan Karura sedikit tersenyum, entah kenapa melihat sikap Minato yang tiba –tiba peduli akan bunga itu .Minato yang baru saja duduk bersama-sama mereka kini mulai beranjak pergi.

" Mau kemana Minato ?" Tanya Karura , setelah melihat adiknya hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Aku mau kekantor , aku mau mengurus pekerjaanku yang terbangkalai selama tiga hari ini" jawab Minato.

"Minato mau kubuatkan sarapan?" namun pertanyaan Kushina hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Minato, ia terus menaiki anak tangga hendak ke kamarnya .

Melihat sikap Minato itu , tersirat kekecewaan di wajah Kushina , Karura yang melihat hal itu segera menggenggam tangan Kushina yang duduk disebelahnya ."Sudahlah Kushina … sebaiknya kau buat kan makan siang seperti biasa saja …ya" bisik Karura menghibur Kushina .

Kushina tersenyum "Ya.. Karura nee-san ".

Setelah Minato , Fugaku dan Karura pergi , tinggallah Kushina dan Mikoto yang sedang memasak di dapur . Sebenarnya yang memasak Cuma Kushina, Mikotonya hanya menontonnya.

"Dasar ya Minato itu, tak pernah berubah tetap saja bersikap dingin padamu ,padahal aku hampir saja akan berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menolongmu"komentar Mikoto.

Kushina yang sedang menggulung sushi tersenyum " Kau ini Mikoto , walaupun begitu aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena sudah menolongku ".

Mikoto yang mengingat sesuatu langsung bertanya "Oh ya, bagaimana cara dia menyelamatkanmu?".

Kushina yang tak mau membuat penasaran sahabatnya segera menjawabnya dan menceritakan cara Minato menolongnya .

Mikoto yang mendengarnya tersenyum – senyum "Wow… kalau seperti itu ,ia seperti pangeran penyelamat saja ya . Seandainya saja ia tak membencimu ,aku yakin kau dan dia akan menjadi pasangan serasi sekali ".

Kushina yang mendengarkan hal itu hanya tersenyum miris "Walaupun ia tak mencintaiku tapi aku tetap merasa ia adalah orang yang baik , kau tahu aku merasa senang bersamanya selama tiga hari itu ".

" Kenapa ? kan dia hanya menyelamatkanmu dan aku yakin ia tetap bersikap biasa saja padamu kan?"

" Tidak kau salah, selama di sana dia tak dingin terhadapku dan kau tahu aku merasa seperti suami- istri sesungguhnya " kata Kushina sambil tersenyum mengingat apa yang dilakukan Minato padanya saat mereka di Italia.

Mikoto heran " Oke… aku rasa ada yang tidak kau beritahukan padaku,ceritakan Kushina !" desak Mikoto.

Kushina menceritakan hal apa saja yang ia dan Minato lakukan.

Mikoto yang tak percaya langsung berseru histeris"Benarkah Kushina….? ".

"Mikoto ngak perlu sampai seperti ini ".

"Kushina ,aku rasa dia mulai jatuh cinta padamu "kata Mikoto antusias lalu memandang jahil Kushina "Kushina apa dia sudah menyentuhmu ?mengingat kau kan tidur seranjang dengannya".

Kushina menggeleng " Tidak .. ia tak melakukan apapun "

"Ah .. sayang sekali ".

Kushina sontak memandang horror Mikoto " Apanya yang _sayang sekali_ Mikoto Uchiha?"

"Ah tak apa , hanya aku dan pikiranku saja yang tahu"Ujar Mikoto terseyum sok Misterius.

**Siangnya di kantor Minato**

Tok…tok…

"Ya masuk " perintah Minato , tapi tatapannya masih pada layar laptopnya.

" Maaf Minato-sama seperti biasa ,ada titipan makan siang untuk anda "kata sekretaris itu sekaligus menyerahkan kotak makan siang itu pada Minato .

"Permisi Minato-sama "kata sekretaris itu lalu kembali ke tempat kerjanya .

"Bagaimana sara tahu kalau aku sudah kembali ?"batin minato

Ya .. minato masih mengira kalau makan siang itu dari sara .

Minato memandang ke jendela kaca yang ada di belakangnya sambil merenggangkan otot- ototnya Nampak pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalan raya tepat di seberang kantor Minato ,pemandangan yang biasa namun Minato menatap heran karena ia melihat Kushina keluar dari kantornya dan menaiki mobilnya .

"_Untuk apa dia kemari?"_batin Minato . Dan entah mengapa hati Minato mengatakan kedatangan Kushina itu ada hubungannya dengan kotak makan siang tadi.

"_Mungkinkah?.."_Tanya Minato dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Minato berbunyi , Minato segera menatap ponselnya tertera nama _Sara-hime _di layar ponselnya .

"_kebetulan "_ batin Minato.

Minato segera mengangkatnya"Halo.. ada apa Sara?".

" **Minato kau dari mana saja …? Mengapa ponselmu tidak aktif selama tiga hari ini ?"Tanya Sara pura-pura tak tahu.**

Minato tersenyum " Aku baru pulang dari italia dan jangan tanyakan mengapa ? oh ya.. aku kangen masakanmu maukah kah buatkan aku makan siang seperti biasa ?"Tanya Minato penuh makna .

Cukup lama Minato menunggu jawaban dari Sara " Hallo .. Sara.."

"**baiklah akan kuantarkan " jawab Sara akhirnya. **

"Oke aku tunggu "kata Minato mengakhiri kontakya .

" _Sekarang aku tahu makanan ini bukan dari Sara". Batin Minato._

Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Sementara di tempat lain di kantor pusat Uzumaki Group….

Di sebuah ruang kerja berpangkat direktur , Arashi termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia takut-takuti .

Tok-tok

Arashi tersentak " Ya masuk!".

Masuklah seorang perempuan dengan pangkat sekretaris "Maaf Arashi-sama ada Kizashi-sama ingin bertemu anda ".

"_Kizashi? Mau apa dia kesini ?"_batin Arashi.

"Ya sudah.. suruh masuk".

"Baiklah Arashi-sama ".

Kemudian masuklah Kizashi sahabat Arashi .

"Ada apa kau kemari Kizashi?" Tanya Arashi.

Kizashi menyeringai dan duduk di depan Arashi "Kau ini Arashi , tentu saja aku mau mengunjungi sahabat tercintaku ini ".

Mendengar hal itu Arashi tertawa , Kizashi memang satu-satunya sahabatnya yang mampu dengan cepat mengubah suasana hatinya .

Kizashi yang melihat perubahan sikap Arashi pun ikut tertawa "Haha… aku tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu " Kizashi berhenti tertawa dan berubah serius " Kau sedang memikirkan nasib Kushina, iya kan? " Arashi yang tadinya sudah bisa tertawa kini kembali murung " Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan dan kaitannya dengan Karin-nee-san serta tentang kejadian menyeramkan di kehidupan keluargamu sewaktu kau di Amerika . Tapi kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan tentang malangnya nasib Karin-nee-san mu itu tak sepenuhnya menyedihkan ".

Arashi hendak menyela tapi Kizashi dengan cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya " Kau tahu kemarin aku ke Amerika ..dan kau tahu aku bertemu siapa disana ?" .Arashi hendak bicara lagi tapi Kizashi tak mengizinkannya "Aku bertemu zuki nii-san "mata Arashi terbelalak ."Kau tahu sampai sekarang ia masih mencintai Karin nee-san ,bahkan ia sungguh sangat menyesal atas kematiannya , kau tahu Arashi ia bahkan setiap hari ke makamnya bahkan saat kau kemarin kesana ,ia juga ada di sana . Ia mendengar semua perkataanmu bahkan ia memintaku menyampaikan hal ini padamu "Kizashi memberikan map warna coklat yang ia bawa dari tasnya pada Arashi " . Sebenarnya ia ingin memberikannya secara langsung padamu saat kau ke Amerika kemarin,tapi ia tahu kau pasti takkan mau bertemu dengannya " .

Arashi masih tak mau menyentuh amplop itu , Kizashi hanya menatap Arashi "Dan ini oleh-oleh dariku ".

Kizashi menaruh sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna merah " Aku menemukannya di bekas rumah mereka di Las vegas , mungkin itu saja .aku pergi dulu".

Kizashi berjalan hendak pergi namun setelah dua langkah,ia berhenti " Sebaiknya kau baca dulu sebelum kau buang dan untuk oleh-olehku itu, sebaiknya jangan kau buang kalau kau memang menyayanginya".

Kemudian Kizashi meninggalkan Arashi yang masih mematung.

**Kembali ke kantor Minato .**

" Minato-sama ada Sara-sama di luar hendak masuk " Ujar sekretaris Minato.

"Suruh dia masuk".

Minato segera menyembunyikan kotak makan siang yang sudah ia makan , sedetik kemudian Sara masuk .

" Hai Minato , aku sangat rindu padamu …." Kemudian Sara memeluk Minato yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya ."Ini.. makan siang seperti biasanya " Ucap Sara setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menyerahkan kotak makan siang .

Minato tersenyum tipis ntah apa yang ada di pikirannya "Ya .. boleh aku coba ?"kata Minato kembali duduk di tempat duduknya .

" Oh tentu saja " Kata Sara sambil menarik sebuah kursi untuknya agar bisa duduk di dekat Minato.

Sara membuka kotak makan siang buatannya " Sini kusuapi".

Minato menurut ,Sara segera menyuapi Minato . Minato mengunyahnya dan merasakan lekat-lekat rasa makanan itu . Sontak ia menaikkan alisnya karena ternyata rasa masakan ini jauh berbeda dengan masakan yang ia makan biasanya .

Melihat reaksi Minato , Sara berkeringat dingin " Kenapa Minato tak enak?".

" Tidak . ini enak seperti biasanya " jawab Minato bohong .

Setelah Sara pergi , Minato kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sementara makan siang yang diantarkan sekretarisnya tadi sudah terlebih dahulu ia makan.

**MINATO POV **

Sungguh, rasanya sungguh berbeda dan aku semakin yakin kalau yang membuat makan siang yang selama ini dikirim itu bukan Sara , benar kata Fugaku, dan firasatku mengatakan orang yang membuatnya adalah '_dia' ._

**END MINATO POV.**

_Semoga readers suka sama chapter satu ini walau masih ada banyak kekurangan…_

_Akhir kata review please…_


	7. The Promise and Sara attack

_Hore… this is Chapter 7 …. Author ngucapin terimakasih atas Reviewnya…_

_dan_

_Selamat membaca…._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 7 : The Promise and Sara attack**

**.**

**.**

**Malam harinya …**

Minato kembali menemui Sara di Bar tempat biasa mereka bertemu . Namun saat ia masuk , ia melihat Sara sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria , hal itu membuat Minato mengepalkan tangannya . Namun ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Bar itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya Minato tidak bertemu dengan Sara, dan tak pernah ke Bar itu lagi. Ia memilih di rumah saja dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan Sara . Semenjak kejadian itu , Minato menghapus semua kenangannya bersama Sara , walau kenangan itu tidak bisa ia hapus secara menyeluruh .

Namun , semakin hari sikap Minato pada Kushina sudah mulai melunak . Ia sudah mulai menjawab sapaan Kushina ,bahkan meminta Kushina membuatkannya kopi saat ia sedang begadang melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai . Walaupun ia belum mau makan bersama dan tersenyum pada Kushina ,serta bicara panjang lebar , namun bagi Kushina itu adalah kemajuan yang luar biasa .

Selama itu juga , Sara kesal akibat Minato yang tak pernah menghubungi bahkan tidak mengujunginya lagi , dan berfikir bahwa itu akibat ulah Kushina. Hingga ia nekat menemui Kushina . Hal itu terjadi hari ini , setelah seminggu Minato tak menghubunginya.

**Tok…tok… **

"Selamat pagi eh… , Sara-sama. " Ucap salah satu maid setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Sara.

Sara yang kesal segera masuk tanpa aba-aba .Maid itu segera menahan Sara karena merasa ada hal ganjil yang akan terjadi . Kushina yang mendengar keributan segera turun ke bawah .

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat Sara dan Maidnya yang sedang tarik- menarik.

"Ini Kushina-sama . Sara-sama seenaknya masuk. Saya sudah melarangnya, tapi ia tetap nekat masuk. " Ucap maid itu yang kewalahan menahan Sara .

" Lepaskan aku !" pinta Sara.

" Sudah , lepaskan saja dia ! " perintah Kushina.

Sara yang sudah terlepas dari tarikan maid itu, segera mendekati Kushina dan menarik tangan Kushina . Ia menbawa Kushina bersamanya menuju ke dekat kolam berenang yang sedang terbuka dan menutup pintu itu tnpa tahu bahwa pintu itu akan terkunci secara otomatis . Pintu yang ada dirumah Minato semuanya menggunakan sandi yang hanya diketahui Minato dan Kushina .

" Sara-sama, lepaskan Kushina-sama ." Ujar beberapa maid yang coba mendobrak pintu .

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Mikoto yang segera masuk karena melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

" Ku-Kushina-sama ,dibawa ke kolam berenang oleh Sara-sama ".

Mikoto terbelalak. " Apa? kolam berenang?! ini tidak boleh terjadi .. ,ayo cepat coba buka pintunya! "Ujar Mikoto panik sambil memencet tombol yang ada di samping pintu . Sementara tukang kebun, security dan maid yang lainnya sibuk medobrak pintu, namun tak berhasil juga .

" Apa kalian tahu sandi pintu ini ?" Tanya Mikoto yang terus mencoba menemukan sandi pintu itu.

" Tidak Mikoto-sama ,yang tahu hanya Minato-sama ".

" Baiklah. Kalian coba buka terus , aku akan mencoba menghubungi Minato".

Mikoto segera menghubungi Minato , tetapi nomor telfon Minato sedang sibuk.

" Aduh, kenapa sih saat genting seperti ini ada hal serepot ini… " gerutu Mikoto ." Aku coba ke Fugaku saja".

**Di ruangan Minato… **

Ternyata Minato sedang menerima telfon dari kliennya , di sana juga ada Fugaku .

"Mikoto."gumam Fugaku, setelah melihat siapa yang menelfonnya dan segera mengangkatnya .

" Hallo , ada apa Miko-chan ?" Tanya Fugaku , Minato yang sudah selesai menerima telfon hanya meperhatikan Fugaku yang menerima telfon dari Mikoto.

Fugaku mendengar suara ribut dari sambungan telfon. " Apa yang terjadi Mikoto?".

" **Fugaku-kun, Minato ada disana ?"** Tanya Mikoto , sontak Fugaku yang bingung mengangkat dahinya. Fugaku menoleh kearah Minato , Minato yang heran di pandangi ,ikut menaikan alisnya .

" **Suruh Minato cepat pulang ! Sara menyerang Kushina dan ia.. ia membawa Kushina ke kolam berenang ,aku takut Kushina kenapa-kenapa , pintu dikunci Sara .. kami tak tahu kodenya .. Fugaku cepat suruh Minato pulang…. Cepat!"** perintah Mikoto serius dan tersirat nada ketakutan .

"Baiklah aku kesana bersama Minato".

Fugaku menutup telfon dan berdiri ."Minato sebaiknya kita kerumahmu. "Ujar Fugaku datar.

Minato semakin heran. " Kenapa?".

"Sara menemui Kushina dan ia mengunci pintu ke kolam berenang ,sebaiknya kita cepat kesana sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk .Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina".

Minato segera berdiri dan keluar bersama Fugaku menuju rumahnya dengan rasa panik.

**Sementara itu ..**

"Sara ,apa yang kau lakukan . Lepaskan aku! " pinta Kushina .

Sara menyeretnya menuju ke tepi kolam berenang , Sara akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Kushina . Kushina mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit akibat cengkraman Sara .

Sara memandangnya benci ." Kau… kau memang wanita licik. " ujar Sara dan menampar Kushina secara tiba-tiba.

Kushina memegangi pipinya , darah keluar dari bibirnya. " Apa maksudmu?".

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu kau .Beraninya kau merebut Minato dariku ,gara-gara kau… Minato menjahuiku,puas kau ha!" Tanya Sara dengan suara meninggi .

Kushina tak mengerti ." Aku tak mengerti maksudmu ".

Sara kembali menampar Kushina , darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Kushina .

Sara mengambil tangan Kushina dan melepaskan cincin pernikahan Kushina .

Kushina kaget melihat hal itu ." Sara apa yang mau kau lakukan …? " Kushina melihat Sara hendak membuat cincin itu ke kolam berenang. " Sara jangan !" namun terlambat ,Sara sudah membuangnya ke kolam .

Kushina memandang Sara yang sedang tersenyum licik. " Hahaha .. kenapa ? kau takut akan air itu, ha! Makanya jangan suka cari gara-gara". Sara memang tahu kelemahan Kushina , secara ia kan mantan fansnya kushina ." Ayo, berenang! Kenapa? Kau tak pandai berenang kan" ejek Sara .

Kushina yang merasa sedikit ragu akhirnya ia memeberanikan diri menceburkan diri ke kolam berenang, walau ia tak tahan . Namun ,ia tetap berusaha mencari cincin itu sampai dasar kolam .

Dadanya terasa mulai sesak , kepalanya pusing , dan udaranya semakin menipis. Namun, ia masih memaksakan diri menyelam ke kolam itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat cincin yang ia cari. Namun , saat ia mendapatkan cincin itu , ia merasa sangat pusing dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri di dalam kolam .

**Sementara itu di luar ruangan .**

" Dimana Kushina, Mikoto ?" Tanya Minato yang sudah sampai dengan nada yang panik .

Mikoto yang terisak karena menangis. " Cepat Minato !aku takut Kushina kenapa-kenapa, ia tak bisa berenang .. dan .. dan ia ada masalah kesehatan akan hal itu" jelas Mikoto.

Fugaku yang melihat istrinya menangis segera memeluknya , sementara itu Minato segera membuka pintu dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Mereka semua segera masuk dan mendekati kolam , saat sampai di sana mereka hanya melihat Sara dengan muka pucat di tepi kolam .

"Sara kau apakan Kushina ?Dimana dia ?" ujar Mikoto mendekati Sara .

Sara yang pucat menjawab" dia… ada… "

" Dimana?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

Minato yang tahu maksud Sara sudah membuka jas dan sepatu serta kaos kakinya dan langsung masuk kekolam berenang .

Sara terkejut akan sikap Minato, Mikoto yang akhirnya juga tahu segera menampar Sara .

" Mikoto ! " tegur Fugaku dan segera memeluk Mikoto .

"Lepaskan aku Fugaku-kun ! dia…" ujar Mikoto sambil menunjuk Sara " Dia telah mencelakai Kushina ".

" Sudahlah, berdoa saja semoga Kushina tak apa-apa." ujar Fugaku menenangkan.

Tak lama Minato muncul ke permukaan dengan membawa Kushina dan membaringkannya ke tepi kolam .

" Ambilkan handuk !" perintah Minato.

Segera seorang maid pergi untuk mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Minato.

Mikoto berlari mendekati tubuh Kushina yang sudah basah kuyup ." Kushina bangun".

Minato yang sudah tak berada di dalam kolam mendekati Kushina yang tak sadarkan diri . Ia mengangkat kepala Kushina dan menyentuh pipi Kushina. " Kushina , ayo bangun !".

Namun tanpa diduga , Minato menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kushina untuk memberikan nafas buatan .

Sontak Sara terkejut dan hatinya terasa teriris pisau ." Minato ! "tegurnya .

Saat Minato melepaskan bibirnya, keluar air dari mulut Kushina dan diakhiri dengan darah.

Mikoto yang terkejut semakin menjadi histeris. " Kushina!".

Minato yang juga sudah sangat kwatir meyelimuti tubuh Kushina dengan jasnya ." Cepat panggil dokter !" perintah Minato .

Kemudian Minato menggendong Kushina ala bridel style dan membawanya ke kamar , tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sara .

" Bagaimana keadaan Kushina dokter?" Tanya Mikoto pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kushina, ia habis memeriksa keadaan Kushina .

" Nyonya muda Namikaze selamat , kalau terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat fatal padanya . "Ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum kepada Fugaku .

" Kalau begitu ,kami sudah bisa melihatnya dok?"Tanya Minato .

Ya boleh tuan muda,t api nonya muda butuh istirahat dan ia pun masih belum sadarkan diri , jadi mohon ketenangannya saat melihatnya. Jangan sampai ada keributan." Dokter itu menyerahkan 3 bungkus obat pada Minato ."Dan ini obatnya tuan muda, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan muda ." Ujar dokter itu sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Arigatou gozoimasu."ujar Minato sambil membalas membungkuk.

"Mari saya antar dokter."ujar Matsuzaka menuntun dokter itu keluar dari rumah .

Sesaat setelah Dokter dan Matsuzaka menuruni tangga , seorang security datang menghadap Minato, ia membungkuk kepada Minato ."Maaf Minato-sama, Sara-sama masih ada dibawah menunggu anda".

Minato hendak menjawab namun disela terlebih dahulu oleh Mikoto ."Sara-sama? " Seringai Mikoto ."Yang benar saja , untuk apa di panggil dengan suffix- sama , bukankah dia bukan siapa-siapa disini." Minato menoleh tajam ke Mikoto dan dibalas tatapan membunuh oleh Mikoto .

Melihat hal itu Fugaku angkat bicara ." Hei…. hentikan tatapan saling membunuh antara kalian berdua ".

**Sementara itu di ruang tamu Kushina-Minato …**

Terlihat seorang wanita berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan menggendong seorang gadis kecil berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu kediaman baru pewaris Namikaze Group . Namun saat ia hendak menaiki tangga langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menangis , wanita itu juga melihat kedatangannya . Kemudian ia kembali menaiki tangga dengan melempar seyuman seringai pada wanita yang sedang menangis itu. Anak yang ada dalam gendongannya heran.

"Kaa-chan ciapa olang itu . Warna rambutnya kok mirip rambutnya baa-chan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang menggendongnya sambil menaiki tangga.

"Kaa-chan juga tak tahu" jawab wanita itu bohong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kushina?" Tanya wanita itu setelah sampai di lantai dua .

Minato,Mikoto dan Fugaku sontak menoleh.

"Anko nee-san ?"

Ya nama wanita itu Anko dan gadis yang sedang ia bawa adalah anak pertamanya bersama Arashi.

Anko menurunkan Matsumi dari gendongannya ."Aku baru tahu dari Arashi .Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Kushina?"Tanya Anko kawatir.

"Kushina baik-baik saja ." jawab Mikoto.

Mendengar hal itu , raut wajah Anko yang tadinya kwatir menjadi normal kembali . "Syukurlah." Ujarnya sambil mengelus dada.

"Tunggu, nee-san bilang Arashi nii-san tahu ? lalu dimana dia , kenapa tak datang ?"Tanya Fugaku.

Namun yang menjawab bukannya Anko , tapi Matsumi. " Kata tou-chan .. tou-chan lagi sibuk, jadi tou-chan ngk datang ".

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan sedangkan Minato hanya diam.

"Aku melihat Sara di bawah ." Ujar Anko tiba-tiba. "Jadi , apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sara?" Tanya Anko memandang tiga makhluk di depannya.

Akhirnya Mikoto menjawab ." Ya ,karenanya." kata Mikoto sambil memandang Minato.

"Sudah kuduga . oh ya .. boleh aku menjenguknya".

" Ya boleh nee-san , tapi Kushina belum sadar dan sebaiknya nee-san menengoknya sendiri karena ia masih belum stabil dan tak boleh ada keributan .Ngomong-ngomong soal keributan " Mikoto menoleh pada Minato. " Sebaiknya ,dia di usir terlebih dahulu ,sebelum ia membuat keributan lagi." Kata Mikoto kemudian ,atau tepatnya sindiran kepada Minato.

Minato akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan hendak pergi.

" Jii-chan mau kemana ? Boleh Tsumi itut?" Tanya Matsumi sambil menatap Minato yang lebih tinggi padanya.

Minato pun tersenyum dan menyamakan tinggi dirinya dengan Matsumi .Minato memegang pundak gadis mungil itu ."Jii-chan mau ke bawah , Matsumi disini saja ya… temani baa-chan ".

Matsumi tersenyum ."Ya… jii-chan".

"Pintar ." Puji Minato sambil mengacak rambut Matsumi kemudian pergi menuruni tangga.

Mikoto yang sejak tadi melihatnya, tersenyum ."Ternyata, ia dekat sekali dengan Matsumi ya..".

Fugaku kemudian mengiyakan. "_hn_".

Anko hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf Anko-sama ,Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama ini minumannya , silahkan!" Ujar seorang maid , sambil menaruh tiga gelas minuman dan 4 toples makanan.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Mikoto.

"Ya , saya permisi dulu."Ujar maid itu membungkuk dan langsung pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat Kushina dulu , kalian sudah melihatnya?"ujar Anko sambil berdiri.

"Ya nee-san silahkan , kami sudah menjenguknya tadi."ujar Mikoto.

" Ya sudah ,aku melihatnya dulu . Matsumi-chan disini saja ya.. sama Fugaku jii-chan dan Mikoto ba-chan ya…?"lalu Anko pergi masuk ke kamar Kushina.

"Hallo .. Mikoto baa-chan dan …" Matsumi menatap Fugaku yang duduk di samping Mikoto yang memasang tampang seperti biasa ,dingin. "Jii…jiii…jii-chan _Es"_sapa Matsumi sambil mengejek Fugaku.

Setelah mendengar panggilan _Es _ yang dialamatkan pada suaminya oleh Matsumi , membuat Mikoto sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak , sedangkan Fugaku melongo.

"Ha…ha….Fugaku-kun kau dengar,dia memanggilmu _es_ . Sebaiknya Kau ubah tampang dinginmu itu…haha…"tawa Mikoto sambil menepuk bahu suaminya.

Sedangkan Fugaku kembali terdiam sambil merutuk tak jelas adalam hati._"Sama saja seperti baa-channya… kalau saja bukan keponakannya Kushina , mungkin sudah ku kurung di gudang nih bocah dan untung saja anakku tidak seperti dia." _batin Fugaku.

**Sementara di lantai utama…. **

Minato menuruni tangga , dari tangga ia melihat Sara yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis .

"Minato!" ujar Sara , sambil berdiri menghadap Minato yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

Minato menatap Sara dengan tajam ."Sara… sebaiknya kau pulang!".

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Minato-kun ?"Tanya Sara sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Maaf , aku harus , sebaiknya kau pulang saja."ujar Minato lalu berbalik hendak menaiki tangga lagi .

"Minato….! Apa ini karena wanita itu?"Tanya Sara dengan nada yang tinggi , Minato menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak hanya karenanya, tapi juga karena mu".

"APAAAA! Jadi kau mau meninggalkan ku hanya karena wanita itu, begitu…? Kau tak menepati janjimu Minato!".

Minato masih berdiri membelakangi Sara. "Aku menepati janjiku .Tapi, kau yang merusak janjiku . Sudahlah, aku tidak akan mengungkapkannya dan sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini". Minato segera menaiki tangga meninggalkan Sara.

"Minato tunggu!"tapi teriakan Sara tak dihiraukan Minato.

Sara segera berlari keluar rumah dan masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung pulang kerumah , sampai dirumah ia berlari menuju kamarnya . Saat ia melintasi ruang tamu ternya disana ada Kakashi ,kakak angkatnya .

Kakashi yang melihat Sara berlari dengan berlinangan air mata ,ia segera menyusul Sara kekamarnya.

**Di kamar Sara**

"Sara kau kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi mendekati Sara yang sedang berbaring tertelungkup di atas tempat tidurnya.

"hikh…. Minato nii-san … Minato…" ucap Sara sambil tersendat.

"Ada apa dengannya?"Tanya Kakashi semakin heran.

Sara membalikan tubuhnya menatap Kakashi .

"Ia ..hikhhh.. tega memutuskanku dan Membuka hatinya pada wanita itu".

Kakashi yang mengerti segera menenangkan Sara ."Sudahlah, Wanita itu kan sudah sah menjadi istrinya , jadi kau tak usah mengharapkannya lagi ya…".

"Tapi nii-san, ia telah berjanji hiikhh tak akan meninggalkanku..".

"Sudahlah, besok akan kutanyakan padanya ya. Sekarang hapus air matamu ".

Sara segera mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

**Malam harinya ….**

**KUSHINA POV**

Pandanganku gelap …. Dan dadaku terasa sesak , seluruh badanku sakit. Aku tak boleh seperti ini aku harus bangkit .Kucoba membuka mataku, tetap tak bisa . Namun ,aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Kushina-sama .."

Lama-lama suara itu terdengar dekat .

"Kushina-sama anda sudah bangun?"

Aku mencoba membuka mata lagi dan akhirnya yang kulihat cahaya terang menyilaukan mata . Lama-kelamaan semakin jelas .Aku melihat seseorang disamping tempat tidur yang aku tiduri , aku mengadah melihat siapa orang itu , akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kushina-sama , anda sudah siuman ?" Tanyanya sambil memegang tanganku dan mendekat.. ya aku tahu siapa dia.

"Hm… yah aku sudah bangun , Matsuzaka-san. " kataku sambil mencoba duduk, tapi ntah kenapa terasa sedikit sakit di bagian dadaku saat aku mulai bergerak "Ukhhhh….".

"Kushina-sama, sebaiknya anda tidur saja , tak usah anda memaksakan diri. " ujarnya sambil merebahkan badanku lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku.

"Anda tidak ingat?" tanyanya, aku menggelang ."Anda tadi memaksakan diri menyelam ke kolam berenang , saya tidak tahu apa yang membuat anda sampai nekat seperti itu ".

Aku mencoba mengingatnya, dan aku langsung teringat saat Sara membuang cincin pernikahan itu ke kolam " Ya.. aku ingat sekarang".

"Syukurlah anda mengingatnya , saya kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi dengan anda." Dia bangkit dari duduknya . "Kalau begitu , sebaiknya saya panggilkan dulu Minato-sama." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dari kamarku.

Minato? … aku yakin ia akan marah padaku.

**END KUSHINA POV**

Sesaat kemudian pintu kamar Kushina dibuka oleh seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Minato . Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina yang sedang terbaring lemah .

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Minato sambil duduk disebelah tempat tidur Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum tipis. " Baik".

"Maaf atas perlakuan Sara padamu, aku tahu Sara sudah kelewatan." ujar Minato dengan nada bersalah.

"Ukh..ukh… " tiba-tiba Kushina terbatuk kecil .

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato .

"Ukh..ukh…. hmm." Kushina menutup mulutnya , namun merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya , saat ia mengangkatnya ia melihat darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Minato yang melihatnya tidak begitu terkejut , karena ia sudah mengetahuinya dan segera memberikan tisu .

"Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau terkena gangguan paru-paru , sebaiknya kau makan terlebih dahulu dan segera minum obat." ujar Minato.

Kushina yang sedang mengelap darahnya segera mengangguk.

Minato beranjak berdiri ."Aku tinggal dulu ,akan aku suruh Matsuzaka-san menjagamu . Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku".

Kushina mengangguk lagi .

Namun tanpa diduga , Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina yang tergeletak di tempat tidur itu , seketika itu Kushina tersentak, sentuhan Minato terasa hangat. Kushina segera memandang Minato , Minato tersenyum , Kushina pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian , Minato melepasnya dan segera melangkah keluar.

"_Mungkinkah ia telah mau menerimaku?" _batin Kushina.

**Tok…tok…**

Kushina mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ya ,masuk!." sahut Kushina.

Tiga orang maid masuk setelah mendengar sahutan Kushina, mereka masing-masing membawa makanan dan minuman serta bungkusan obat . Kushina hanya menatap bingung mereka semua ,para maid itu membungkuk dihadapan Kushina yang masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Kushina-sama, kami disuruh Minato-sama untuk membawakan makanan anda." kata Matsuzaka yang juga sudah ada diruangan itu .

Ketiga maid tadi keluar dari kamar Kushina , dan hanya menyisakan Kushina dan Matsuzaka . Matsuzaka duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Kushina.

"Ayo Kushina-sama makan, saya akan menyuapi anda." ujar Matsuzaka sambil mengambil sendok beserta piring makan.

Kushina tertawa kecil ."Sini, biar aku makan sendiri." kata Kushina sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta agar Matsuzaka memberikan piring makan itu.

"ta-tapi Kushina-sama…"

"Sudah berikan saja , aku bisa sendiri".

Matsuzaka menyerah. Ia tahu , majikannya ini mempunyai sifat keras kepala yang sulit untuk ditandingi .

"hmmm… Kushina-sama, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan?".

Kushina yang masih sedang makan menoleh pada Matsuzaka. " Menanyakan apa?".

"Begini…..aduh….bagaimana ya".

"Sudah,tak usah takut …tanyakan saja!".

"Sebenarnya apa yang…membuat anda nekat menyelam tadi?".

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kushina berhenti melanjutkan aktivitasnya, lalu ia menunduk dan memandang jari-jari tangannya yang polos.

"Kushina-sama, apa … pertanyaan saya tadi salah?".

Kushina yang tak mau Matsuzaka menjadi merasa bersalah , akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah~ itu aku…aku tidak ingat." jawab Kushina bohong.

"Oh begitu. Oh ya, apa Kushina-sama tidak tahu kalau yang menyelamatkan anda tadi adalah Minato-sama".

Kushina memandang Matsuzaka tak percaya.

"_Minato menyelamatkanku?" _batin Kushina.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kushina pada Matsuzaka.

Matsuzaka dengan semangat 45 mengangguk "Ya….begitulah. Kalau saya lihat , ia sangat kwatir terhadap anda , sampai ia mau memberikan nafas buatan".

Dan mulailah Matsuzaka bercerita panjang pada Kushina .

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Kushina ,syukurlah …kau sudah sehat." Ujar Mikoto yang tanpa aba-aba sudah masuk kekamar Kushina .

Kini kushina sudah mulai berangsur sehat , ia sekarang sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Terimakasih Mikoto ." Ucap Kushina sambil menerima bingkisan buah-buahan dari Mikoto. "Oh ya… kenapa terlalu pagi sekali , ini kan baru jam 8 ? apa kau tak menyiapkan keperluan suamimu?".

Mikoto tersenyum. "Oh dia , tadi sudah aku buatkan sarapan. Sewaktu aku kesini, ia masih tidur".

"Trus Itachi?".

"Dia sedang dirumah orang tuaku sejak kemarin sore".

Sementara itu , Minato yang hendak masuk kekamar Kushina ,harus mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar suara Mikoto dari luar dan segera menuju mobilnya dan tancap gas kekantornya.

**Di kantor Minato**

Seorang pria berambut abu-abu bermasker melintas di setiap bagian ruangan kantor Minato dengan tujuan hanya satu, yaitu menuju meja resepsionis .

"Maaf tuan Hatage, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar resepsionis kantor.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Minato , apa dia ada?" Tanya pemuda yang dikenal dengan Kakashi Hatage.

" Ya ..Minato-sama ada diruangannya , silahkan tuan! " ujar resepsionis itu mengantar Kakashi menuju lantai tempat ruangan Minato berada.

**Di ruangan Minato.**

**Tok….tok**

Minato yang tadinya terpaku pada layar laptopnya , mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangan .

"Ya, silahkan masuk!" perintah Minato.

Masuklah seorang wanita yang merupakan sekretaris Minato . "Maaf ..Minato sama , tuan Hatage ingin bertemu dengan anda".

"_Kakashi nii-san ? apa yang membuat ia kesini."_ pikir Minato.

"Ya sudah , suruh ia masuk!" perintah Minato.

"Baik Minato-sama." ujar sekretaris itu sambil membungkuk dan didetik kemudin masuklah Kakashi .

"Kakashi nii-san , silahkan duduk!"

Kakashi yang dipersilahkan duduk pun akhirnya duduk , namun sebelah mata tetap menatap tajam Minato.

Minato yang sadar akan tatapan itu segera berseru ." Maaf, ada keperluan apa Kakashi nii-san kemari?" Tanya Minato dengan sopan .

"Apa benar kau memutuskan Sara?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan tatapan tajam.

Minato yang sudah sedikit menduganya segera menjawab dengan lantang ." Ya, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami".

"Sebelah pihak saja?".

"Ya.. aku sudah berpikir matang-matang. Dan itulah yang terbaik,walaupun aku masih merasa menyayanginya ".

"Jika kau memang masih menyayanginya, kenapa harus memutuskannya?" .

"Itu ak-"

"Karena gadis Uzumaki itu bukan?" potong Kakashi.

Minato yang merasa sudah kokoh pada pendiriannya segera menjawab."Ya , karenanya dan juga karena Sara sendiri . Ada satu hal yang membuatku menghianati janjiku dan itu karenanya dan karena ia juga telah hampir membunuh Kushina".

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. "Bukankah kau juga hanya menikah dengannya dengan persyaratan, kalau tidak salah tinggal seminggu ini bukan?" Minato terdiam , Kakashi pun berdiri. "Dan sebaiknya kau pikirkan lebih baik lagi . Aku permisi dulu". Kakashi segera pergi meninggalkan Minato yang masih terdiam.

" _Ya dia benar , perjanjian itu akan berakhir hari minggu besok, sebaiknya aku memikirkannya dengan matang "._

Malamnya Minato segera menuju kerumahnya , memang ia selalu pulang larut . Saat ia tiba di lantai atas , ia melihat Kushina tertidur di sofa . Minato mendekati sosok itu , lalu seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah Minato.

"Kushina!" Minato hendak membangunkannya, namun ia mengerungkan niatnya itu setelah melihat wajah Kushina saat tertidur itu.

" _Dia… memang cantik"_ gumam Minato sambil menatap Kushina.

Dan Minato segera membawa Kushina kekamarnya , lalu merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya .Ntah apa yang terjadi padanya ,ia juga mencium kening Kushina lembut .

"Aku tidak tau Kushina, sejak kapan ini terjadi. Tapi…. Ini balasan atas apa yang kau berikan padaku setiap malam ." Minato tersenyum dan segera berdiri dan kembali menatap wajah Kushina .

Setelah cukup rasanya menatap wajah gadis itu ,ia segera melangkah hendak keluar . Namun saat ia melangkah , ia menyenggol sebuah buku, hingga membuat buku itu terjatuh dari meja yang dilewatinya . Minato segera memungutnya , namun gerakannya terhenti ketika meliha selembar foto yang jatuh bersama buku itu .

Ia terus memandangi foto itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang bertuliskan '_Diary' ._ Minato tetap menatap kedua benda itu sambil berdiri. Ia hendak membuka buku itu namun tak bisa , karena buku itu memiliki lubang yang berbentuk seperti lubang sebuah kunci .

"_Ini pasti Diary Kushina. " _pikir Minato, lalu menaruh buku itu pada tempatnya . Matanya kembali terpaku pada selembar foto yang ia pegang dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera keluar kamar Kushina dengan membawa foto itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya , ia masih memikirkan dua sosok anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang ada di foto itu dan ia merasa salah satunya mirip dengannya … atau itu memang dirinya .

Memang foto itu menampilkan dua sosok anak kecil, yang satu anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru sapir , serta satunya lagi anak perempuan berambut merah dan bermata violet yang saling berangkulan .

Minato mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil tetap menatap foto itu .

Dan sebuah peristiwa melesat kedalam ingitannya dan setelah mengatahui peristiwa apa itu , matanya sontak membulat .

"Kushina?" gumam Minato . "Tidak mungkin." lanjut nya masih menatap foto itu .

.

**~ TBC ~**

_Bagaimana reader udah ketebak kan siapa suaminya Karin , dan siapa yang ngasih bunga di makannya Karin setelah Arashi….._

_Emang sih nama suaminya Karin buatan Author , soalnya Author bingung harus milih siapa yang cocok untuk jadi suaminya _

_Sedikit pengumuman buat yang nunggu chapter selanjutnya , mungkin akan kecewa karena Author mau hiatus untuk sementara waktu (sekitar 3 minggu), karena berhubung Author mau mengikuti UN . Author minta maaf ya…_

_Dan Author juga ngarapin dukungan dan doanya , semoga Author sukses dalam UNnya dan memperoleh nilai yang baik. Amin…. (dan berlaku juga buat yang mengikuti UN tahun ini , Author doain juga..deh )_

_Akhir kata … REVIEW PLEASE_


	8. who should i choice

_Author is back…. Hehhehehe… _

_Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah dukung author dan yang udah doain author dalam melaksanakan un kemarin…. Moga-moga hasilnya bagus aminnnn…._

_Oh ya author mau minta maaf soalnya ngak bisa balas reviewnya kemarin_

_Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi_

_This is…. Chapter 8_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Who should I choice ?**

**FLASH BACK**

"Minato! ".Panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang , saat ini ia sedang menaiki tangga hendak memasuki kamar anak laki-lakinya .. ya dia Tsunade ibunya Minato .

Tsunade membuka sebuah pintu kamar dan ia melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu yang masih berusia 11 tahun , namun kepandaiannya melebihi anak seusianya .Anak itu terlihat sedang sibuk membungkus sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya . Tsunade segera mendekatinya .

"Minato, kamu sedang apa?". Tanya Tsunade.

Minato sontak menoleh pada kaa-sannya "Eh… Kaa-san ".

Tsunade menatap sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh Minato." Apa itu Minato?".

Minato kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya "Maaf kaa-san , aku tak bisa beri tahu apa isinya, tapi ini aku berikan untuk Shina-chan . Menurut Kaa-san sudah bagus belum bungkusannya?"Tanya Minato sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dihiasi kertas kado dan pita berwarna merah.

Tsunade tersenyum " Wah bagus sekali !" puji Tsunade. "Shina-chan pasti menyukai pemberianmu , ayo kebawah… Shina-chan sudah menunggumu di halaman depan ".

Mendengar nama _'Shina-chan'_ Minato segera turun kebawah meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat perilaku anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu.

Minato berlari menuruti tangga melintasi ruang tamu yang luas yang sedang diisi oleh ayahnya dan sepasang suami istri .

Melihat Minato yang berlari, Jiraiya selaku ayah Minato memperingatinya "Minato ! hati-hati !".

" Baik tou-san " Ujar Minato kecil , ia berlari menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

Jiraiya kembali menggeleng " Dasar anak itu kalau sudah menyangkut putri mu saja ….ia berani bertingkah seperti itu " ujar Jiraiya kepada sepasang suami istri yang ada dihadapannya.

"Haha.. kau ini ada-ada saja , namanya juga anak-anak" jawab pria berambut hitam yang bernama Hashirama.

"Ah ya , kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk memindahkan Kushina ke Amerika secepat ini, kasihan Minato . Putraku itu pasti kesepian ."

Hashirama saling berpandangan dengan istrinya, Mito " Kami minta maaf tapi… ini penting untuk Kushina dan kami sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari ".

"Aku kasihan pada Minato " kata Tsunade sambil menuruni tangga mendekati tiga mahluk yang tengah berbincang itu .

" Kami minta maaf Tsunade , kami janji akan mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah Kushina menyelesaikan sekolahnya "ujar Mito.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Tsunade " Oke… aku terima . Tapi, saat mereka dipertemukan nanti bagaimana kalau mereka kita jodohkan saja , bagaimana?"kata Tsunade memandang ketiga mahluk yang ada disamping dan didepannya dengan isyarat meminta pendapat .

" Ide bagus . Bagaimana Hashirama .. Mito?" kata Jiraiya mendukung istrinya.

Mito dan Hashirama saling berpandangan " Baiklah kami setuju ".

"Berarti kedua anak-anak kita saling kita jodohkan , Arashi dengan Karura dan Minato dengan Kushina ."ujar Jiraiya.

"Seperti rencana kita " kata Mito terlihat senang.

"Mengenai Arashi , bagaimana dengannya setelah peristiwa tiga tahun lalu di Amerika "Ujar Jiraiya.

Mito dan Hashirama hanya terdiam

Melihat hal itu Jiraiya merasa bersalah telah menanyakannya "Maaf kalau aku membangkitkan kenangan buruk kalian"ujar Jiraiya.

" Tidak apa Jiraiya , ia baik-baik saja . Ia kami kirim ke Hokaido , memang ia masih sering mengingat tentang Karin. Tapi, kami sudah menenangkannya, walau ia masih terpukul"ujar Mito agak sedih .

" Apa ia masih tidak mau memberi tahukan pada siapa pun tentang kronologis peristiwa itu ?" Tanya Tsunade agak ragu.

" Ia tidak mau membuka mulutnya, bahkan kepada kami maupun saat ditanyai polisi " jawab Mito.

" Kenapa tak kalian tanyakan pada Zuki ?"Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Menegenai Zuki, bagaimana dengannya?"Tanya Jiraiya ikut-ikutan.

" Setelah kejadian itu ,kami tidak ingin bertemu dengannya walau ia sering mendatangi kami , oleh karen itu kami tak bisa menayainya …bahkan wanita yang ia bawa tak pernah muncul , dan… Arashi… ia tetap menjadi satu – satunya saksi pada kejadian itu walau Zuki dan wanita itu ada. Namun mereka pada saat itu tidak sadarkan diri ,jadi mereka tidak mengetahui pasti kejadian itu dan siapa yang menabrak Karin putriku" jelas hashirama

" Apa kalian masih tak mau memberi tahu siapa sebenarnya Karin pada kushina ?"Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak … aku tak mau ia tahu mengenai hal itu"jawan Mito dengan cepat.

Jiraiya hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan sedih begitu juga Tsunade.

**Sementara itu di halaman rumah Minato **

Minato masih berlari menuju sebuah ayunan dan terlihat sosok anak perempuan duduk di ayunan itu. Anak perempuan itu cantik , kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang sebahu digerai dengan sebuah pita orange rambutnya merah dan warna matanya violet dan mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih berlengan pendek .

Minato berhenti di depan anak itu ."hosh…hosh Shina-chan sejak kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Minato sambil ngos-ngosan.

Gadis itu menatap Minato lalu tersenyum " Dari pada itu … kamu kenapa _ttebanne_ ? ngos-ngosan lagi?"Tanya gadis itu .

Minato menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan duduk disamping gadis kecil itu " Hehe… _ttebanne_ ? dasar tak berubah …."kata Minato sambil mengacak rambut gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

Gadis kecil itu hanya cemberut karena sahabatnya itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya malah mengacak rambutnya " Kamu kutanya malah tak menjawab ".

" Hehe.. jangan gitu donk … oh ya.. ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Minato sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari saku celananya .

Kushina segera menoleh dan melihat bungkusan yang disodorkan kepadanya " Apa ini Mina nii-chan" Kushina menerimanya .

"Itu untukmu dariku … ayo buka!".

Kushina segera membukanya matanya yang bulat kecil itu terbelalak dan segera menoleh pada Minato " ini untukku?" Minato mengangguk" Tapi ini kan mahal _ttebanne _…".

"Iya juga sih ,itu hasil tabunganku selama satu tahun ini .Aku memaksa nee-san menemaniku untuk membelinya … kamu suka tidak ?"Tanya Minato.

Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk Minato " Suka sekali _ttebane_ ".

Minato sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Kushina itu " Sini aku pasangkan ".

Kushina segera melepaskan pelukannya , Minato segera mengambil gelang itu dari kotak nya dan mengenakannya pada tangan kiri Kushina . Gelang itu terbuat dari emas dengan mainan dengan inisial MK yang menghubungkan kedua ujung gelang itu .

Kushina menatap gelang yang ada di tangannya tak terasa air matanya menetes . Minato yang sadar akan hal itu, menatap Kushina heran.

"Shina-chan, kenapa kamu menangis ?" Tanya Minato.

Kushina tak menjawab .

" Shina-chan, kamu kenapa ayo-"tiba-tiba perkataan Minato terputus oleh suara ibu Kushina.

"Shina-chan ! ayo kita harus pergi , nanti ketinggalan pesawat" ujar Mito di depan pintu rumah Minato bersama Hashirama, Tsunade, jiraiya dan Karura yang baru pulang les bersama seorang pengawal.

Kushina segera menoleh melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sudah keluar dari rumah Minato.

Minato menatap heran " Shina-chan, kamu mau kemana?".

Kedua orang tua mereka mendekat menatap sedih kedua anak mereka .Mito mendekat pada Kushina dan menggenggam tangan kecil anaknya "Shina sayang, kamu belum beritahu Minato?" Kushina menggeleng.

Minato yang sejak tadi merasa telah diabaikan segera bertanya kembali "Kalian semua mau kemana?"Tanya Minato . Tsunade mendekati Minato dan menyentuh pundak anak lelakinya .

"Minato, baa-chan dan jii-san beserta ku-"tiba-tiba penjelasan Tsunade terputus karena Kushina kembali memeluk Minato dengan erat . Minato terkejut.

"hikh…Mina-nii-..san Shina ..ngak mau pisah sama hikh Mina-nii-san"isak Kushina.

Minato semakin raut wajah Minato, Mito segera menjelaskan "Minato , Shina mau kami sekolahkan di Amerika, jadi kemungkinan kalian akan terpisah dalam waktu yang lama."

Minato terkejut, namun ia sudah bisa berpikir dewasa , jadi ia tak mau egois .. _" Toh ini demi Shina-can "_ pikir Minato.

Minato balas memeluk Kushina " Shina-chan, tak apa-apa… kan ini demi kamu. Jadi… tak usah takut ..kita pasti berjumpa lagi ..ya …".

"Tapi..hikh-".

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kalau perlu aku akan mencarimu suatu saat nanti ..ya"hibur Minato dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya " Mina-nii-chan janji?"katanya sambil menaikan kelingkingnya.

Minato tersenyum dan mengaikan kelingkingannya " Janji .Baru kali ini aku melihat 'habanero' kecil ini menangis".

Kushina pun akhirnya tersenyum , Minato menghapus air mata Kushina .

"Tou-san bisa foto kami ?"pinta Minato tiba-tiba .

Jiraiya mengangguk. " Karura tolong ambil kamera tou-san di kamar ya" perintah Jiraiya pada putrinya.

"Baik tou-san " Karura segera berlari menuju kamar ayah-ibunya.

"Shina-chan…. kalian tak akan terpisah lama , tou-san janji " ujar Hashirama menghibur putrinya.

Kushina tersenyum .

"Tou-san ini kameranya " kata Karura sambil menyerahkan kamera yang ia bawa .

"Baiklah, ayo Minato dan Shina senyum " ucap Jiraiya hendak memfoto kedua anak kecil itu di ayunan .

Minato segera merangkul Kushina , begitu pula Kushina.

"Siap … chiss"

**END FLASH BACK**

**MINATO POV**

Aku sungguh tak menyangka ternyata Kushina itu Shina-chan . Aku sungguh menyesal sudah menyiksanya dan tidak menepati janjiku untuk mencarinya dan entah kenapa aku hampir melupakan Shina-chan. Tapi aku masih ragu untuk menerimanya walau aku merasa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya tapi Sara … aku harus segera memutuskan pilihanku.

**Keesokan harinya **

Aku melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 6 pagi sebaiknya aku segera mandi . Selesai mandi aku berencana untuk segera kekantor saat aku melewati kamar Kushina entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya . Tapi apakah Kushina sudah bangun ?

Aku segera membuka pintunya pelan-pelan .

"Kushina !Kushina!" panggil ku .

Kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamarnya dan ternyata ia masih tidur , kudekati dirinya. Kuakui ia sangat cantik melebihi Sara . Kusentuh rambutnya yang aku sukai sejak kami masih kecil .

"Shina-chan, maafkan aku …karena perlakuanku selama ini dan janji yang tak kutepati, kumohon maafkan aku" kucium keningnya.

"Kushina aku berangkat duluan ya…. Jangan lupa, kirimkan makan siang untukku . Maaf aku belum bisa memutuskannya."

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kamarnya.

**END MINATO POV**

Saat Minato keluar kamar Kushina , Matsuzaka tak sengaja melihatnya.

" _Minato-sama dari kamar Kushiina-sama , tak biasanya?"_pikir Matsuzaka

Minato yang akan pergi terhenti setelah melihat kehadiran Matsuzaka .

" Matsuzaka-san" .

Matsuzaka mematung saat Minato memanggilnya " Ya- Mina-to-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?".

" Ya , aku minta kamu buatkan sarapan untuk Kushina dan pastikan ia makan dan minum obatnya dan kalau ia mencariku ,katakana kalau aku sudah berangkat kerja duluan "perintah Minato.

" Ba-baik Minato-sama" jawab Matsuzaka sambil membungkuk.

Lalu Minato lekas menuruni tangga dan pergi kekantor dengan mobil sportnya.

" Aneh… kenapa sikap Minato-sama mulai lembut ya… ah sebaiknya aku sampaikan pada Arashi-sama" gumam Matsuzaka .

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahu Matsuzaka dari belakang sontak ia terkejut.

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Matsuzaka.

"Matsuzaka-san ini aku … Toroshi" ujar orang yang mengejudkan Matsuzaka .

" Oh kamu Toroshi-san …mengejutkan aku saja" kata Matsuzaka sambil mengelus dada akibat terkejut.

" Matsuzaka-san, mana kopiku?".

" iya… aku buatkan" kata Matsuzaka dan beranjak ke dapur diikuti oleh Toroshi.

**Di kantor Uzumaki Group tepatnya diruangan Arashi , pukul 8 pagi.**

**Kring…kring**

Arashi segera mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering .

"**Halo Arashi-sama, ini saya Matsuzaka "ujar orang yang menelfon yang ternyata adalah Matsuzaka**.

"Ya ada apa Matsuzaka-san ?"Tanya Arashi .

"**Ada kabar Arashi-sama, ini tentang Minato-sama. Sepertinya Minato-sama sudah mulai menyukai Kushina-sama, karena akhir-akhir ini Minato-sama memperlakukan Kushina-sama dengan lembut , dan mulai perhatian dengan Kushina-sama."lapor Matsuzaka. **

Arashi yang sejak mendengarkan hanya terdiam.

**Matsuzaka yang tak mendengarkan respon dari Arashi segera berseru "Arashi-sama ? anda masih disitu?".**

Arashi kembali ke alam sadarnya "Ya…terimakasih Matsuzaka-san ".

"**Ya Arashi-sama, itu yang dapat saya sampaikan ."**

"Ya terimakasih sekali lagi" ujar Arashi dan sambugan telfon pun terputus .

Arashi masih termenung sambil menatap sebuah amplop dan buku merah yang ada di hadapannya yang diberikan Kizashi beberapa hari lalu , ia masih belum mau membukanya.

"_Oh Tuhan, aku mohon jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi."batin Arashi._

"Karin-neesan , apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan adik kita , aku sungguh takut nee-san , aku tak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi … aku tak mau ia berakhir sepertimu nee-san …tidak nee-san "gumam Arashi.

**Pukul 12 siang **

**DI kantor Minato**

Tok….tok…tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu , membuat pria tampan bersurai kuning itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah datangnya suara .

" Ya .. masuk! " perintah Minato sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Seorang wanita pun masuk sambil membawa bungkusan yang tak asing lagi di mata Minato. Wanita itu membungkuk .

"Maaf Minato-sama , seperti biasa titipan makan siang anda datang lagi" Wanita itu pun menaruh bingkisan itu di atas meja Minato , setelah itu ia membungkuk lagi "Permisi Minato-sama " lalu perempuan itu kembali hilang dibalik pintu .

Minato yang sejak tadi menatap bingkisan itu mulai beranjak dan memandang ke luar jendela yang berada tepat di belakangnya , mata biru langitnya seakan mencari sesuatu .

Awalnya ia hanya melihat karyawan-karyawan bawahannya yang baru saja keluar dari gedung perkantoran untuk istirahat makan siang , namun setelah cukup lama memandang mata birunya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari gedung kantornya , gadis itu berambut merah tengah berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil BMW mewah berwarna merah, melihat itu paras Minato dihiasi senyum tipis, gadis yang dilihat itu , akhirnya menghilang bersama mobil BMW merah tadi . Minato yag masih tersenyum segera menekan tombol poselnya .

"Halo Genma , kau ikuti mobil BWM merah dengan nomor plat XXXXX . Pastikan ia sampai ditempat tujuannya dengan selamat dan laporkan kemana ia pergi ."Setelah merasa cukup ia memutus sambungan telfonnya dengan senyuman yang masih di wajahnya.

**Pukul 3 siang di kantor Uzumaki Group.**

**Ruangan Arashi.**

Arashi terlihat termenung sambil metap buku diary merah dan amplop coklat yang sejak tadi pagi masih tergeletak di mejanya , tak ada terlihat niatnya untuk membuka kedua benda itu . Tiba-tiba pintu ruanganya terbuka .

"Maaf Arashi-sama , Direktur Namikaze Group ingin bertemu anda " kata sekretaris nya.

'_Mau apa dia kemari? '_batin Arashi.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Arashi menjawab " Suruh dia masuk ".

"Baik Arashi-sama"sekretaris itu pun keluar.

Arashi segera menyimpan kedua benda yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya ke dalam laci mejanya.

Tak lama masuklah seorang eksekutif muda yang tampan kedalam ruangan Arashi .

Arashi menatapnya serius , pria itu hanya berdiri didepan meja kerja Arashi .

"Silahkan duduk!".

Pria itu pun duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depan meja kerja Arashi .

Arashi masih memandangnya dengan serius dan akhirnya meneyeringai "Apa ada hal penting yang perlu di selesaikan, NAMIKAZE MINATO?" ucap Arashi .

Minato membalas seringai Arashi "Ya .. sangat penting NII-SAN, dan seperinya aku mengganggu kesibukanmu hari ini" kata Minato sambil menekankan kata 'nii-san' .

"Baiklah apa itu ?"Tanya Arashi mulai serius .

" Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa benar kita pernah kenal sewaktu masih kecil?dan apa benar Kushina itu Shina-chanku ?"mendengar hal yang bertubi-tubi itu, membuat Arashi terkejut termasuk isi pertanyaan Minato.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"Tanya Arashi.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku nii-san".

"Maaf, seharusnya kita tak bicara disini" Ujar Arashi.

"Katakan saja nii-san " Nada Minato menyiratkan sedikit kejengkel an.

Arashi terlihat panic , ia masih bimbang antara harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak , Arashi memandangi Minato ."Seharusnya kau tau itu dari awal Minato , bukannya sekarang ".

Minato yang mulai mengerti maksud dari jawaban Arashi pun tersenyum "Maaf , aku baru menyadarinya ".

**Malam harinya **

**Kediaman Minato dan Kushina .**

Langit yang gelap menaburkan cahaya-cahaya kecilnya bagaikan taman cahaya, Kushina memandangi taman itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya . Ia menghirup udara malam itu dari taman belakang rumahnya . Aroma bunga dan angin sejuk masuk menyusuri hidungnya .

"Ah~, sungguh sejuknya malam ini." Gumam Kushina.

Seorang maid di rumah itu menghampiri Kushina yang tengah duduk di atas ayunan taman itu .

"Maaf Kushina-sama , sebaiknya anda masuk kedalam , udara disini sangat dingin" .ucap maid itu dengan nada kwatir. Bagaimana tidak, Kushina hanya memakai gaun tidurnya yang bisa dibilang tipis.

Kushina masih memandangi langit "Entah mengapa aku merasa udara malam mini sangat bagus, apalagi ini malam minggu ". Tak lama terlintas dibenaknya sebuah ide." Oh ya… kenapa kita tidak barbequan saja , pasti menyenangkan." Ujar Kushina melempar pandangannya pada maid itu.

Maid itu hanya melongo dengan pernyataan Kushina ."Tap-pi Kushina-sama , siapa saja yang akan anda ajak? atau perlu saya menghubungi Nyonya Muda Uciha ?" Tanya maid itu.

" Ya benar … Mikoto, kenapa baru terlintas dibenakku, kita juga bisa mengajak Karura nee-san, Anko nee-san dan… oh ya ajak sekalian semua maid dan koki yang ada dirumah ini biar seru." Ujar Kushina mantap dan langsung menghubungi orang-orang yang ia maksud, tanpa mempedulikan maid yang ada di dekatnya.

**Di rumah keluarga besar Namikaze **

Seorang wanita yang merupakan satu-satunya anak perempuan keluaraga Namikaze itu baru saja memasuki rumah besar itu dengan pakaian kantor yang masih di pakainya.

"Ahhh… melelahkan sekali." Gumamnya sambil menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ruang tamu ." Yuhi-san!" panggilnya pada salah satu maid dirumah itu. Tak lama muncullah seorang maid.

"Ya Karura-sama , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya maid itu sopan .

"Ah ya… mana kaa-san dan tou-san ?"Tanya Karura sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena kecapaian .

"Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama sedang keluar, katanya ingin diner berdua" jawab maid itu.

"Ya suda , kamu boleh kembali ketempatmu".

"Permisi Karura-sama" kata maid itu sambil membungkuk dan kembali menghilang dari hadapan Karura.

"Uh dasar orang tua, masih sempat-sempatnya pergi pacaran dengan usia setua itu, tidak ngajak-ngajak lagi! Uh… menyebalkan " kata Karura sedikit kesal masih dengan tangan dikepalanya.

Tak lama ponsel Karura berbunyi , ia segera melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Kushina?" gumam Karura setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

**Pukul 8 malam di kediaman Kushina dan Minato.**

"Kaa-san !Kaa-san, minta baksonya bakarnya lagi"ujar Matsumi sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya .

Sesuai dengan rencana Kushina , ia mengadakan acara barbequan yang dihadiri oleh Karura , Anko , Matsumi , Mikoto ,Itachi dan maid serta koki dan pembantu yang hari itu ada jadwal kerja malamnya . Mereka semua berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah itu.

"Hm… ini enak sekali, aku sudah lama tidak mengadakan acara seperti ini" komentar Karura sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Masakanmu masih tetap enak Kushina " komentar Anko .Mendengar itu Kushina hanya tersenyum sambil kembali membalik barbeque yang sedang ia bakar bersama koki rumah itu .

Keributan terdengar dari Mikoto yang sibuk menyuruh Itachi untuk makan ."Itachi sayang….. ayo makan ! " Ujar Mikoto sambil menyuapi Itachi.

Itachi masih tetap menggeleng "Tidak mau kaa-san , aku makannya nanti saja …kaa-san saja yang makan" ujar Itachi dingin.

"Ih.. dasar kamu ini .. ".

Karura yang sejak tadi tertawa melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu, ia segera menarik Mikoto untuk ikut makan "Sudahlah Mikoto , kau makan saja dulu ".

" Tap-pi nee-san ..ah sudahlah " akhirnya Mikoto menurut.

Sedangkan Itachi tetap diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan masih duduk di ayunan .Matsume mendekati Itachi .

"Hei Tachi-kun, kamu ngak makan?"Tanya Matsumi sambil ikut duduk di ayunan .

Lagi-lagi Itachi menggeleng.

" Kamu sama saja sama paman es, bisanya menggeleng ngak ngomong-ngomong" ujar Tsumi.

Itachi yang merasa di ejek hanya bisa berdiam diri.

Kembali ke rombongan ibu-ibu.

" Kau tahu Kushina… untung saja kamu mengajak nee-san tadi , kalau tidak aku bisa mati kesepian dirumah" curhat Karura.

Kushina tersenyum "Memangnya tou-san dan kaa-san kemana nee-san?".

" Uh ~ mereka berdua itu tak tau diri, masa sudah berumur hampir setengah abad masih pergi pacaran" ujar Karura.

"Hahahhaa… itu namanya pasangan awet Karura…hiii… " ujar Anko.

" Aku juga. Untung saja Kushina ngadain barbequan, kalau tidak aku juga sudah bosan dirumah , gara-gara Fugaku pergi ke Hokaido."ujar Mikoto."Oh ya Kushina , kenapa tak ajak teman-teman lain?".

"Oh… mereka pada pergi liburan keluar kota."jawab Kushina sambil menyantap barbequenya.

Karura memandang Anko " Oh ya Anko, mana Arashi?".

"Dia masih di kantor."jawab Anko.

" Lho masak sampai malam begini?"Tanya Karura lagi.

"Mmm… ntahlah … sudah seminggu ini ia sering pulang larut malam, bahkan… dua hari lalu ia tidur di kantor." Ujar Anko sedikit sedih dengan kelakuan Arashi akhir-akhir ini.

Karura yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu berhenti bertanya.

"Benarkah Anko-nee-san …?"Tanya Kushina sedikit tak percaya. Anko kembali mengangguk.

"Kushina! Ngomong-ngomong Minato belum pulang?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba , karena ia tidak melihat Minato sejak menginjakkan kaki dirumah itu.

Karura yang juga baru menyadarinya ikutan bertanya " Ya benar juga…mana bocah itu? Tak mungkin ia masih dikantor jam segini?".

Kushina hanya menunduk .

Tak lama terdengarlah suara barinton yang dikenal Kushina. "Hei… ada apa ini?" Tanya suara itu dengan nada kebingungan, sontak penghuni halaman belakang itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Minato jii-san" sorak Matsumi sambil berlari menghampiri Minato.

" Hai… gadis kecil '" sapa Minato sambil menggendong Matsumi ."Hei kenapa pipimu berlepotan saus begini ?" Tanya Minato.

"Hahha… jii-san ketelatan, kami cemua pada barbe- Barbe- quan , ya barbequan" ujar Matsumi yang sedikit sulit menyebutkan kata ' Barbequan' .

Minato mendekati ibu-ibu yang masih melongo melihatnya menggendong Matsumi ."Hei… kalian kenapa?" Tanya Minato membuyarkan lamunan ibu-ibu itu kecuali Kushina ."Dan apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?".

Karura pun angkat bicara "Hah… sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Matsumi ? dan kenapa kau baru pulang Minato?"Tanya Karura berkacak pinggang.

" Aku habis menghabiskan waktu bersama Direktur Uzumaki Group" jawab Minato santai lalu matanya tertuju pada setusuk barbeque yang tersisa dan langsung mengambilnya dengan sebelah tangan karena tangan kirinya menggendong Matsumi.

Anko yang tau orang yang yang dikatan Minato segera berseru " Arashi maksud mu?".

Minato mengangguk .

"Dimana dia sekarang?"Tanya Anko lagi .

"Dia sudah pulang .Tadi aku bicara cukup lama dengannya di kantor Uzumaki , yah.. walaupun ia sering melamaun tak jelas" .

Kushina hanya diam tak mampu berbicara di depan Minato, Minato yang mengetahui hal itu hanya melihat Kushina sesekali sambil terus memakan barbeque itu .

Setelah mendengar ucapan Minato, Anko memutuskan untuk segera pulang . "Aku sebaiknya pulang dulu, ayo Matsumi ..sebaiknya kita pulang tou-sanmu sudah dirumah" kata Anko sambil mengambil Matsumi dari gendongan Minato . "Ya sudah ,aku pulang dulu karura, Mikoto, Minato dan terima kasih atas undangannya kushina" Anko langsung pergi dari kediaman itu.

"Dan sebaiknya aku juga harus pergi " ujar Mikoto " Ayo Itachi! " Itachi hanya menurut .

"Ehhh Mikoto kenapa buru-buru? " kata Kushina.

Mikoto yang sudah di pintu menoleh '" Hehehe…. Maaf Kushina , hari sudah malam dan Itachi sepertinya hendak tidur , benarkan Itachi?"Tanya Mikoto berharap .

"_hn_" jawab Itachi , seperti biasa percis ayahnya.

"Dan sampai jumpa semuanya" Mikoto dan Itachi segera meninggalkan tiga makluk itu di taman .

Minato menoleh pada Karura "Dan nee-san , kenapa kemari?"Tanya Minato.

"Aku kesini karena kesepian, tou-san dan kaa-san pergi .. yah biasa mengulang masa muda .Dan aku sepertinya akan menginap disini"ujar Karura, Minato hanya mendengus. "Hmm ….Kushina, aku tidur denganmu ya…."pinta Karura.

Kushina mengangguk setuju "Baiklah nee-san".

Minato pun hendak pergi "Ya sudah, tak apa nee-san boleh menginap . Aku keatas dulu" Minato pun menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Karura beserta Kushina.

**Di ruang kerja Minato**

Minato terpaku mentap laptopnya dan masih sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya , namun kantuknya mulai menyerang.

"Hoammm…. Sungguh melelahkan" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melesat di otaknya_ "Kenapa aku tidak menyuruh Kushina membawakan kopi untukku saja"pikir Minato._

Minato segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada orang yang ia maksud.

**Di kamar Kushina**

Kushina masih belum tidur ia masih duduk di ranjangnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada buku diarynya.

Drtttt…..

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar ,ia segera melihat layar ponselnya dan ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk ia segera membukanya

_From:Minato_

_Kushina kau sudah mau tidur? kalau belum , tolong buatkan aku kopi antarkan ke ruangan kerja ku…_

_Terimakasih …._

Kushina menoleh ke arah Karura yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya, ia melambaikna tangannya didepan wajah Karura untuk memastikan apakah ia sudah tidur atau belum.

"_Sudah tidur"_batin Kushina.

Kushina segera beranjak dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

**Di ruang kerja Minato**

Tok..tok….

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk ruang kerjanya itu.

"Masuk!" ujar Minato.

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Kushina yang sedang membawa kopi pesanan Minato.

"Maaf Minato, ini kopimu" ujar Kushina sambil menaruh kopi itu diatas meja kerja Minato .

Minato hanya memandang Kushina lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi…" Kushina pun berbalik dan segera keluar dari ruangan Minato.

Minato masih menatap Kushina hingga Kushina keluar dari ruangannya.

"_Siapa yang seharusnya yang aku pilih?"_batin Minato bertanya.

**~ TBC ~**

_Ayo …. Reader yang pilih , Minato dengan Siapa. Kushina atau Sara ?_

_Akhir kata… REVIEW PLEASE… _


End file.
